


Rachel the Fallen angel

by Jessjem777



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 37,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessjem777/pseuds/Jessjem777
Summary: This part took me 4/5 hrs to complete like for real..I restarded it twice and ugh this was hellHope it is good nontheless





	1. Chapter 1

God-Welcome to heaven Rachel make yourself at home

Rachel- Why thank you god it's kinda lonely up here no one else I know is up here

God-You can make new friends meet new people easy as

Rachel- I don't like anyone up here Fuck em I want someone I know

God- Alright then i'll pick someone to come up here for you

God goes off to choose who to sacrifice for Rachel

God- Hmm How about 1 Chloe price that sound reasonable enough

Rachel- Hell naw you can't kill Chloe someone else not her she doesn't deserve to die

God- too late Rach Chloe is destined to die now

Rachel screams at god

Rachel storms off to think of an idea

Rachel- Who does that prick think he is killing my best friend now I can't change it Fuck my mouth

A while passes

Rachel- I GOT IT I'll give someone close to her rewind powers so they can save Chloe

Rachel the finds a way to give someone powers

Rachel- Hmm who to pick who to pick...That's it Max i've always heard about her she's close to Chloe she can save her

Later that day in the bathroom

Chloe- GET THAT GUN AWAY FROM ME PHYSCHO

BANG

Rachel- NOOOOOO

Max NOOOOOOOO

Back in time they go

Rachel- Holy shit it worked it actually worked she rewound time

Meanwhile Max is freaking the Fuck out

Max- I've gotta save that girl I just gotta no matter what i've got this power may as well put it to use

Rachel- Yeah you're welcome now save my gf

Max runs off to the bathroom to retake her steps and save Chloe

Rachel- please save her Max you're her only hope

Max hits the fire alarm to save Chloe

Rachel- FUCK YES!!!! Max you Fucking saved her BOOYAH eat that god I won

Max- Holy Fuck I saved that girl i'm a superhero

Later on that day in the parking lot Max almost gets hit by the girl she saved

Max- Holy Fuck Chloe? is that really you

Chloe- Fuck Max get in yes it's me

Rachel- ahh reuinited at last 2 points Rachel 0 god

Later that week

Chloe- I know where Rachel's body is let's go Max Cmon

Rachel- Well shit this is gonna be rough to watch i'm sorry Chloe

Chloe- No Rachel please no not her...I loved her so much

Rachel- I loved you to Chloe I Fucked up I won't deny that but you've got Max now she'll do anything for you

That Friday

Chloe- Sacrifice me to save the town Max everyone here deserves to live more than me

Rachel- Whoa whoa whoa slow the Fuck down Chloe you ain't dying on my watch after the shit I did to make sure you lived even betraying Fucking god ffs

Max- I won't trade you I can't i've been givin these powers for a reason I won't let you die again

Rachel- phew you go girl tell her what's what also you're welcome for the power

Chloe- what's it gonna be Max me or the town?

Rachel- Please please please say town C'mon Max I know you want it

Max- Fuck the town I ain't killing you Chloe

Max tears up the photo

Rachel- FUCK YES!!!! FUCK YES FUCK YOU GOD I WIN AHHAHAHA

Chloe and Max drive off out of Arcadia gay for the final time to never return

Rachel- Breaths a sigh of relief...Ahhh my work here is done I've saved Chloe and now she's happy with Max

A while later

Rachel- shit i'm bored again got nothing to do no one to talk to "Sigh"

Rachel- Meh time to go Fuck up someone else's life Cmere God your turn


	2. Revenge is a dish served HARD

2 weeks after saving Chloe by giving powers to Max Rachel got bored and decided to Fuck around and make life hell for 1 Mr Mark Jeffershit warning this may get a bit umm interesting

Rachel- Hmm i'm bored who should I Fuck with today I like this job it's really fun and ya don't get in trouble for it

Thinks very hard

Rachel- GOT IT!!! I'll Fuck around with the bloody perv himself Mark cuntershit Jeffershit

Satan- Are you sure about this Rachel?

Rachel- C'mon dude i've never been more sure he's in Fucking prison i'm gonna make it the worst experience ever and i'm gonna make sure he feels every little BIT OF IT

Satan- Shit girl chill chill I got you go for it

Rachel- why thank you now i'll be on my way

A little while later

Rachel- Ahh there you are ya F'ing perveted Freak...Ready to play

Rachel then proceeds to make him see ghosts but not long enough to make him sure...then plays with the lights, Then for 1 last trick for the moment she shows herself just standing their staring at him blankly then disappears

Jeffershit- Whao okay who's Fucking with me it's these Fucking meds i'm on i'm sure of it

Rachel- HAHAHAH you wish it was the meds you prick but nooo it's your last mistake coming back to haunt you

Jeffershit- Okay relax relax i'm all good i'm all good

Rachel- oh boy i'm just getting started

The next day

Inmate- Aye cunt you alright you seemed to be going crazy last night

Jeffershit- yea man i'm good just these meds fucking with me

Inmate- Alright if you say so anyway man time for the gym

Jeffershit- yeah yeah alright i'll be out in a bit

20mins later out in the prison yard Rachel decided to play around with him more HARDCORE

Jeffershit doing weights

Rachel- hmm wonder what happens if I do this?

Jeffershit-Ouch goddarn that hurt bloody dropped the weights and hit my stomach

Inmate- You alright are you sure you can do this?

Jeffershit- yeah yeah of course I can I just slipped that's all

Rachel- "slipped" hmm that gives me an idea for later on....oh yes it does

Jeffershit- Ahh Man if only I didn't f'ing get caught i wouldn't be in this mess

Rachel- Meh you brought it on yourself you Fucker

Rachel- Hmm what happens when I do this?

Jeffershit- ahh Fucking shit AHHHHH I think I broke my arm ah Fuck

Rachel- Ohh that's nasty but again deserved

After the weights issues it's time for a shower

Rachel- Ohh shower time this will get interest- OH GOD OH GOD bad sight bad sight

Jeffershit-FFS this bloody hurts I dunno what could be worse

Rachel- Oh yes I can you perv you're gonna enjoy this one a lot...oh yes

Ready peeps? you better be lol

Jeffershit slips over and has trouble getting back up

Rachel- hm wonder if I can posess people to do nasty things to others?

Rachel then manages to possess 1 of the other inmates and make her way over to Jeffershits shower stall

Jeffershit- Whoa whoa whoa what are you doing pal? get out you aren't suppose to be in here

Rachel/inmate- oops do you mind if I "enter" you

Jeffershit wait what? you wanna do what to me?

Rachel/inmate- You heard me punk now turn around

Jeffershit- No NO I ain't doing noth- OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD

Rachel- Yeah enjoy that you dirty dirty pig you're gonna get more shit before i'm done with you

Later that day Jeffershit is in his bunk shaking from the experience

Jeffershit- What was that? Why did that happen? why does it feel like an evil spirit is Fucking with me

Rachel- Because I am you cunt....Also I ain't bloody evil only to pricks who have displeased me

Jeffershit- Just gotta sleep relax

Rachel- HA won't help ya

Rachel then invades his dreams

Rachel- Huh so this is what it's like inside yo head?????? Yep you're Fucked up alright

Jeffershit- WTF what do you want why are you in my dreams?

Rachel- To Fuck with you....enjoy

Rachel then gets out of his head

Jeffershit wakes up

Jeffershit- WTF is wrong with me why am I seeing ghosts? Holy shit i'm going crazy i'm totally losing it

Rachel- You were crazy years ago now it's just full blown insanity that no one will believe

Jeffershit runs around screaming crazily and going physcho

Then the guards come in and decide he needs to be taken to an isolation room

They put him in a straight jacket and all

Then he starts hearing Rachel's voice

Rachel- Huh that suits him very well way better than a Fucking suite or that prison shit he had on

Jeffershit- What has happened to me? I was fine earlier now i'm bloody losing it

Rachel- A badass bitch called Karma made a visit...Oh yeah i'm Karma and you're my bitch for the moment..enjoy you cumstain

Jeffershit- Fine fine do what the Fuck you want to me

Rachel- Well tbh i've already Fucked you/Broke your arm/ made everyone think you're crazy what more can I do? Oh yeah that's right

Rachel- YOU MUST DIE!!!!

Jeffershit- NO NO NOOOO you cannot kill me

Rachel- Why not you killed me fairs fair

Jeffershit- but but what will happen to me

Rachel- Oh you're spirit will be fine you'll be working for a friend of mine

Jeffershit- Huh that sounds ominous but whatevs who may this "friend" be?

Rachel- Satan Motherfucker...Have fun getting burned alive for eternity

Jeffershit- What wait No no nOOO stop

Rachel- oops to late

She then proceeds to make Jeffershit choke himself to death by possessing him after a few mins of choking he now dies

Rachel- Oh wait I gotta get a picture of this

SNAP SNAP

Rachel- Oh yeah these are going on my wall at home

Rachel- Time to get outta here I hate prisons

Rachel then goes back home to hell and checks up on Satan

Rachel- Sup bro how's it going?

Satan- Ahh you're back just in time we have a new visitor in the furnace

Rachel- ah yeah i see him now bloody Jeffershit deserves it that's fo sho

Satan- I guess he does...Meh I ain't complaining

Rachel- Yeah didn't think you would...anyway i'm Fucked i'm gonna have a lie down alright?

Satan- Yeah go for it Rach you deserve it

Rachel- why thank you talk to ya later on

Satan- Yeah sure thing

Rachel walks to her room then looks at Jeffershit burning for eternity

Rachel- Deserved you Fucking piece of shit...Enjoy


	3. A victim in need of an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part took me 4/5 hrs to complete like for real..I restarded it twice and ugh this was hell 
> 
> Hope it is good nontheless

Rachel-Hmm So far i've saved Chloe/Max....Killed Jeffershit what should I do now...GOT IT well time to have some fun with him

Rachel then proceeds to her all seeing machine to play around some more

Satan- So who you Fucking with today Ms Amber

Rachel-God for the last time STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! and yes I am going to Fuck with someone sheesh

Satan- Also don't mention God in here goes both ways...Alright have fun

Rachel-What a prick

Satan- HEARD THAT

Rachel- Okay now where is he at?

Rachel- Ahhh there he is 1 Mr Nathan Prescott time to have some fun with him

Nathan- Fuck me why did I kill Rachel it wasn't my intention at all...WHY DID I listen to that Fucking weirdo perveted prick in Jefferson i'm sooo sorry Rachel I didn't mean to do it I know you'll never forgive me but please

Rachel- Well shit I didn't expect that guess he does have feelings I guess Jeffershit Fucked with him more than I thought this kid needs help badly

Nathan- I know it means shit now but man I wish I could take it back

Rachel-Yea it Fucking doesn't mean shit you cunt but I guess I can forgive you a little bit

Rachel...Hmm I wanna help him but I also wanna fuck with him at the same time....Eh why not both

Rachel then plays around with him by projecting her corpse on his tv with the words "You did this to me...WHY

Nathan-Fuck Fuck FUCK did I just see that? Please tell me I didn't just see that

Rachel- Oh don't worry you did

Nathan- Alright keep cool Nathan you've got this just stop smoking and relax you'll be fine

Rachel- I do feel bad for him buttt i'm having sooo much fun atm to stop

Nathan- Man that was Fucking weird why did I see Rachel's dead body with the writing "You did this to me....WHY" I don't get it

Rachel- That's only the beginning you poor little rich kid shits gonna get a hella of a lot more worse

Nathan- Shit I need to sleep now before more shit gets outta wack

Rachel- Oh you ain't escaping me that easy you prick

Rachel then uses her dreamscape powers to enter Nathan's dreams and Fuck him up even more

Rachel-Hello Nathan long time no see

Nathan- WTF are you doing here you're dead right?

Rachel- Yeah that's right i am dead all because of you and Jeffershit i've already taken care of him sooo i'm here for you

Nathan- Please PLEASE I know I Fucked up i've regretted it ever since just please don't kill me

Rachel- Why shouldn't I kill you give me 1 good reason why I shouldn't

Nathan- I know you wanna kill me which is fair enough I know I Fucked up badly....But I was being used by everyone i've ever known my dad, Jefferson, And who knows who else I always thought I was the good guy but my life has been Fucked

Rachel stares at him blankly

Nathan- Fine fine whatever you can kill me if you want just get it over with already

Rachel- I'm not going to kill you alright Nathan you need help and I know you were used and I want to help you

Nathan- Wha eh wha you're not gonna kill me? You wanna help me?

Rachel- Yeah I ain't killing you i've got Jeffershit burning in hell that's enough satisfaction for me atm

Nathan- Damn hardcore bitch

Rachel- the Cunt deserved it

Nathan- Ain't that the truth

Nathan- So how are you gonna help me specifically

Rachel- You need to help me help you

Nathan- And how am I meant to do that

Rachel- Get yo ass into any kinda therapy you can find try to get yourself a job or anything to keep yo mind off everything Fucking with you atm trust me it helps

Nathan- Alright ALRIGHT I get it i'll go tomorrow to find something

Rachel- Also Fuck off your dad you don't need his negativity in your life whatsoever just hang around with people who make you happy and want the best for you alright

Nathan- Got it I hate his guts my sister is awesome I can talk to her

Rachel- See great start yeah your Sister is a great person to speak to about this shit

Nathan-Yeah she is I miss her soo much but she's in a forest halfway across the world how much help can she be from there

Rachel- It doesn't have to be face-to-face it can be a phonecall an email anything just talk about everything/anything and trust me she'll help

Nathan- Shit girl you're damn Fucking right about everything how could I ever kill you the fact you're giving me a chance to redeem myself is amazing I dont deserve it

Rachel- you're right you don't deserve it but you've got it so make it count get your life back in order and be successful

Nathan- I promise Rachel I shall do everything I can to succeed

Rachel- Good now my job is done here I may drop in from time to time but i'm out for now

Nathan- Thank you Rachel seriously Thank you

Rachel- Just don't Fuck it up catch ya man

Rachel then leaves Nathan's dreams and goes back to her station in Hell and let's Nathan sleep

Next morning

Rachel- Wake up already sheesh you lazy prick "sigh" time for some improvisation

Rachel then starts using her powers to wake him up making loud noises and playing with the light

Nathan- Alright I get the hint i'm up i'm up

Rachel- Finally sheesh been waiting hours you bloody snore loudly as well { Man i gotta stop talking to myself}

Nathan- So today is the day I get my shit in order and take my life back Fuck everyone who's used me i'm being my own man now

Rachel- FINALLY!!! He's being a man not a spoilt little rich kid

Nathan- I HEARD THAT!!!

Rachel- Oops left the mic on my bad

Nathan then has a shower and gets ready for the day getting everything ready to try and find a job or anything

Nathan- Okay time to get my resumais in order

Rachel- Damn this boy is being productive never thought i'd live to see the day.....Oh wait

Nathan- Alright time to see who's hiring please just anyone

Nathan then goes looking around town and finds around 2/3 places hiring people but only 1 took his fancy

Nathan- This place looks alright photography shop I seem about right with everything they need in a worker see how it goes

Rachel- Please accept him please please please

Nathan then goes in for the interview and it all goes well

Interviewer- Thank you for your time Mr Prescott i'll give you a call within a few days

Nathan why thank you sir i'll look forward to it goodbye

Interviewer- Goodbye sir

Rachel- God please let him get accepted....WOW i'm even talking about god meh Fuck that guy

2 Days pass and still no word meanwhile Nathan is trying out new Camera angles and different photography style

Rachel- Man he's reall bloody good this place would be idiotic not to hire him

Then the phone rings

Nathan- Hello sir

Boss- Hello Mr Prescott you came in for an interview a few days ago correct?

Nathan- Indeed I did sir

Boss- Well I have the results here and i'm pleased to inform you that you've been hired you start Monday

Rachel- HELL YESSSSS!!!!!!!!

Nathan oh shit for real? Thank you boss I can't wait to start

Boss- WOW never seen anyone that excited aha all good mate enjoy it

Nathan- I won't let you down boss

Boss- I don't expect you to have a good day see you Monday

Nathan- Catch ya boss

Nathan- HOLY FUCK!!!! I have a job thank you god THANK YOU RACHEL

Rachel- Well I am god so you're welcome Nathan

Monday arrives

Nathan- Holy shit i'm nervous as hell how am I gonna do this

Rachel- Just relax you got this

Nathan- Just breath man...alright let's DO THIS!!!1

Rachel- Damn enthusiasm never seen it on him before

Nathan then enters work gets shown around thevjoint and is ready to start the day

Nathan- I've got this

Rachel- you've got this

Nathan goes through the day without a hitch and his boss is very proud of him

Boss- You did a great job today Nathan i'm very proud of you

Nathan- Thank you boss i'm glad you think so i was pretty darn nervous about it

Boss- Haha That's normal man but you'll find it gets easier with time

Nathan- Indeed boss well i'll see ya tomorrow then?

Boss- You betcha mate catch ya \

Nathan- See ya boss

Rachel- Well that was an successful ass of a day great job Nathan proud of ya

Rachel that's 1 thing sorted now for the other 2

Later that night Rachel enters his dreams again

Rachel- Hello Nathan

Nathan- Shit hello Rachel

Rachel- How ya feeling after today

Nathan- Bloody relieved guess you were right it does take your mind off shit

Rachel- Indeed it does man but you've got a job you're happy with which is awesome BUT you still have the therapy and talking to your sister to go through yet

Nathan- I'll call a therapist tomorrow on my break and my sis on the weekend

Rachel- Sounds like a deal just make sure you do it

Nathan- I will don't worry

Rachel- I'll be watching...Anyway see ya Nathan

Nathan- Goodbye Rachel

The next day on his lunch break Nathan calls up a therapist

Therapist- Hello how are you

Nathan- Hello my name is Nathan Prescott i'd like to book an appointment to see you soon

Therapist- Sure thing is 4pm tomorrow sound good

Nathan- Yeah it sounds perfect thank you

Therapist- You're welcome see you tomorrow goodbye

Nathan- Goodbye

Nathan- Well that's bloody brilliant news I get help i've got a job man all I need to do now is reconnect with my sister and all will be great again

Rachel- Cough cough welcome cough cough agh bad cough....What I was coughing

After work the next day Nathan goes to see his therapist

Therapist- Hello Nathan how are you going today?

Nathan- i'm pretty good Doc things have been looking up lately

Therapist- That's great to hear so what's changed

Nathan- Well my enthusiasm for life has changed i've dropped the toxic people from my life shit i've even got a job now

Therapist- That's brilliant news Nathan

Nathan- Indeed it is i'm gonna try to re-connect with my Sister again this weekend

Therapist- That's a great idea..But how are you mentally are you still relapsing or anything?

Nathan- Ever since i've had this dream where a spirit came into it and told me to get my shit together if you wanna live i've been bloody perfect I haven't been taking any drugs or any thoughts about it been taking my meds every day

Therapist- Holy shit Nathan you're progress in a short time is amazing to see...But what ya mean spirit?

Nathan- I guess I can only explain it as my guardian angel came to my aid

Therapist- That sounds pretty much right mate but that's all we've got time for you've made AMAZING progress lately Nathan but keep it going don't wanna relapse or anything

Nathan- I will doc nothing will stop me now and see ya doc

Therapist- See ya Nathan

On the weekend Nathan decides to try contact his sister

Nathan- I've tried calling her but nothing why won't she answer

Rachel- Probably has no signal she's in a bloody rainforest after all

Nathan- I'll just email her see if she'll answer in time

Nathan then types out a huge ass email telling his sis about everything that's been going on lately

Nathan- well that'll do I hope she sees it soon

Rachel- She Fucking better answer or i'll Fuck with her next

Few hours later of waiting for an answer he's finally got one

Sister "Hey Nathan, It's great to hear how awesome you're going now after everything that's happened i'm thankful you still remembered about your sister that means a lot to me, So you've got a job at a photography store that's great news, And you've dropped dad from your life tbh that's the greatest thing you could've done he's one toxic motherfucker why ya think i'm in a forest away from him, Anyway I gotta go now but I love you little bro and i'm soooo happy to hear your life has turned around for the better keep it up bro love you"

Nathan swelled up with tears, Love everything

Rachel- Aww seeing him this emotional is awesome he really does love his sister

Nathan- That's the greatest thing i've ever read man I love my sister

Nathan- Soo got a job TICK, Been to therapy TICK and reconnected with my sister TICK man i've done everything Rachel said I should do

Rachel-Indeed you have man I guess my work here is done

Until.....

Dad- How dare you betray me son betray the Prescott name you've disappointed me and trying to drop me from your life? How dare you son I raised you better than that

Nathan's heart sank when he read that message he didn't expect any contact from his dad he stood in shock not knowing how to answer

Rachel- Well i'll be Fucked the prick decided to make a visit as I left to go to the shitter FFS always happens

Nathan not knowing how to answer just took a deep breath and went for it

Nathan- Dear you miserable old cunt..Yes I am indeed done with your bossy ways your my way or the highway attitude...You never really cared what I wanted it was always what was best for you and the "Prescott" name well it's just a Fucking NAME and means shit all if you're the one behind it controlling it...You didn't raise me at aall my life was hell with you nothing you ever did was in my best interest EVER!!!!! So to wrap it up i'm done with you I hope you die alone you miserable ol cunt this will be the last you hear of me...Goodbye

Rachel- DAAAMNNNNN SON...Tell it like it is

Nathan then proceeds to block his number and everything so he can never contact him again

Nathan- WOW that's over with thank Fuck my life is actually in order now all thanks to you Rachel

Rachel- FINALLY!!!! Haha This has been great to watch his life

Nathan then has a nap and for the last time Rachel enters his dreams

Rachel- Hello Nathan

Nathan- Hello Rachel

Rachel- Seems my work here is done you've got everything sorted for the time being you don't need me anymore

Nathan- I guess I don't huh well it's sad to see you go Rachel...You've really REALLY helped me these past weeks I can't believe it

Rachel- Well you did as you promised and got your shit together that's all I cared for tbh

Nathan- So this is goodbye huh...I'm gonna miss you ya know

Rachel- I may drop in now and then we'll see until then i've got other people to Fuck with or help out who knows

Nathan- Alright then good luck with everythingand goodbye

Rachel- You too Nathan just keep doing what you're doing and everything will go great trust me...Goodbye

Rachel- Fuck sake thank Fuck that's done I really need a nap after this time to go home

Satan- Oh you're finally back huh sheesh take your time

Rachel- Shut the Fuck up Satan not in the mood

Satan- sheesh fiesty today alright see ya talk later

Racehl- Yeah whatever you say pal


	4. An emotional reuinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a christmas present to Amberpricers {ugh} ahah nah got peeps pretty emotional as well so...enjoy

Rachel- Man I need a few days off after helping out Nathan that was tiring as well

Rachel- Hmm I'm gonna try something while i'm sleeping see if I can improve my powers at all see if I can stay in people's dreams for longer

Rachel then drifts away into a deep sleep and uses her power to choose who's dream to invade

Rachel- Nathan? Nah Frank? Nah another time Chloe? HELLA YES

So Rachel then goes forth and invades Chloe's dreams

Rachel- Hello Chloe

Chloe- WHAT!!!! WTF!! RACHEL?

Rachel- Don't sound too shocked haha but yes it's me Rachel

Chloe- I I I don't know what to say but how? why?

Rachel- It's a hella long story Price well you know how I died right getting killed by Nathan

Chloe- Yeah That Fucking prick hope he's dead

Rachel- Nope not dead BUT he's got a job he's going to therapy an is in contact with his sister trust me he's a hell of a lot better

Chloe- How do you know this

Rachel- Because i'm the one who helped him to achieve those goals how you may ask? By doing to him what i'm doing to you enter your dreams ant talk to him

Rachel- I told him to get his shit together and vwala he Fucking did

Chloe- Holy amazeballs that's just wow...What about Jeffershit

Rachel- Dead and buried and currently enjoying getting roasted alive in hell for all eternity

Chloe- That's awesome Fucking sicko

Rachel- agreed...So how you've been?

Chloe- Well apart from missing you i've been pretty darn good i'm with Max now she even sacrificed a town for me I love her to death

Rachel- Haha I know she did I was up above watching you both throughout your journey that week

Rachel- And she even has rewind powers like what the what who would give her that {Wink wink}

Chloe- ???? IT WAS YOU!!!!!!

Rachel- Hha aye you caught on yep I gave her the rewind powers so she could save you Chloe I knew what was gonna happen to you so I did everything to save you

Rachel- But in the end it was her choice and she chose to save you Chloe she really does love you

Chloe- This is all just wow I can't believe you saved my ass by helping Max save my ass

Rachel- Yeah it was a team effort really haha

Chloe- Sorry to bring the mood down but I miss you Rachel like a lot I still do

Rachel- I know Chloe I miss you like hell as well it was stupid of me to do what I did but I couldn't tell you because I didn't wanna hurt you

Chloe- Yeah it was very Fucking stupid I think you hurt me more finding out that way than it would've if you told me BUT I understand your reasons for not telling me

Rachel- When I saw you in the junkyard crying because you found by body was the hardest thing i've ever had to watch or witness

Chloe- Yeah i was a Fucking mess I just couldn't believe you were gone

Rachel- I know Chloe I know you shouldn't have had to go through that again i'm so so so sorry

Chloe- It's alright Rachel you did what you thought was right but it ended up being wrong

Rachel- Yeah that's it

Rachel- I still love you Chloe that will never change no matter what

Chloe- I still love you as well Rachel I always have always will

Rachel- I know you've proved that over and over again

Rachel- NOW you've gotta treat Max the same way you would've treated me give her all the love and affection you can give her because you never know when it'll be too late

Chloe- I'm going too Rachel she deserves it just like you did

Rachel- Good and you better bloody keep that promise aight

Rachel- Also MARRY THE WOMEN ALREADY

Chloe- Sheesh aye don't rush me here haha

Rachel- Hahha Alright do it in yo time but do it

Chloe- I'm going too don't worry about that

Rachel- Good i'll hold you to that

Rachel- Shit I can't keep this up much longer I need to go soon i'm sorry

Chloe- "Sigh" It's alright I understand just please promise you'll come back again please

Rachel- I'll see what I can do don't worry i'll be back

Chloe- You Fucking better be

Rachel- 1 Last thing....You take care of that girl of yours you hear do not hurt her

Chloe- I promise Rachel I won't do ANYTHING to hurt her trust me

Rachel- I trust you Chloe i'm just saying

Rachel- Anyway I need to go now i'm so so sooo sorry Chloe

Chloe- It's alright Rachel...I love you and I miss you

Rachel- I love you too Chloe and everyday I regret what I did but can't change it now

Chloe- Well goodbye Rachel

Rachel- Goodbye Chloe

Rachel wakes up and straight away starts crying

Rachel- Fuck that was hard to talk to Chloe again far out I miss her more than anyone or anything

Rachel- Anyway nothing can change it now goodbye Chloe

Meanwhile

Chloe just Suddenely awakes

Chloe- Holy shit Fuck did that just happen did I really just see that? Was Rachel really there?

Max- You mumble in your sleep you know

Chloe- Shutup hippie hahha

Max- Pfft fine haha

Chloe- Thank you thank you thank you Rachel

Then Chloe's phone vibrates with a message

Rachel- You're very welcome Chloe I love you and miss you

Chloe then just starts smiling/laughing and crying all at once

Rachel- Hhaha Knew she would like that

Chloe- Sneaky even in death...God I love that girl

Rachel- Back at ya Chlo


	5. Angel vs Demon

Rachel- Man talking to Chloe again was awesome/difficult to do miss that girl

Rachel- Hmmm I should contact Max and tell her everything like why she got her rewind powers...Yeah I shall do that

Rachel goes off to her all seeing machine

Satan- Going off again huh man do you ever take a break?

Rachel- People to kill others to talk too breaks can wait

Satan- Sheesh fine fine go on

Rachel- I wasn't asking your permission

Satan- Whatever....Bitch

Rachel- HEARD THAT!!

Satan- Yeah yeah

Rachel- Hmm there she is hello Maxine

Max- Max never Maxine

Max- Wait wait what the what RACHEL!!!

Rachel- Hello Max how's it goin

Max- I'm alright just how/why you here

Rachel- Gonna be a long story

Max- Tell me everything

Rachel- "sigh" Alright here it goes

Rachel- Well you know the i'm dead bit so we'll skip that   
I'm the one who gave you your powers Max I knew Chloe was gonna die so I chose you to save her and you did

I've also contacted Chloe like this only a few nights back we had a great convo tbh

I've helped Nathan, Killed Jeffershit i've done a lot of stuff since being dead

I started off in heaven surprising right? anyway then ended up in hell but it's alright I own the joint anyway

Max- HOLY SHIT!!! You're the one who gave me my powers?

Rachel-Indeed I was I had to try something and that was it

Max- I couldn't thank you enough Rachel that's just just amazing

Rachel- It's fine really you did what was neccessary even if that meant sacrificing an entire town for her

Rachel- You made me proud sista

Max- I'll never harm her or sacrifice her EVER and if I made you proud then well i'll take it haha

Rachel- Good to hear it you take care of her

Max I'm gonna don't worry

Rachel- Sooooo When's the wedding?

Max- Whoa whoa whoah wedding?

Rachel- Jesus girl don't tell me you haven't thought of marriage either

Max- Ummm nah not really

Rachel- God you're worse than Chloe far out

Rachel- You chose her over a town you should be marrying her ass right darn now

Max- Yea just never thought about it really

Rachel- I had this talk with Chloe the other night and she wasn't sure about it either

Max- I guess we're both nervous about it and want the other to do it first

Rachel-Either do it soon or don't do it at all you both need/deserve each other if neither of you work up the balls to do it what's the point

Max- Shit girl relax alright alright I'll buy a ring soon alright

Rachel- You better i'll be watching you

Rachel- Anywho have you got any other issues/problems going on since the tornado

Max- Nah all is well....

Rachel- Really Max c'mon you can tell me

Max- Okay....There is this idk other me that keeps hounding me always saying I did the wrong thing and teases me about my mistakes constantly I want her GONE

Rachel- Hmm that's Fucking terrible Max you don't need that

Max- Yeah it's been with me most of my life but lately it's gotten way worse

Rachel- And where can I find this "other you"?

Max- She only comes out every few hours

Rachel- Then i'll wait

They both wait 2 hours for the "other Max" to turn up

Bad Max- Oh we have a visitor do we?

Rachel- Indeed you do

Max- Yeah we do don't worry

Bad Max- Why is she here isn't she dead?

Rachel- You would be correct i'm also in hell and run the joint so relax just wanna talk

Bad Max- Alright....What you wanna talk about?

Rachel- Firstly why are you here irritating poor Max for years without end

Bad Max-We are the same person you can't get rid of me

Rachel- Oh wanna bet? Also answer the damn question

Bad Max- Alright I love watching her struggle with everything and having her put up with the pain of having me criticizing her every move...I enjoy it I get kicks outta it and i'll never stop until she dies

Rachel- Hmm well that's kinda mean isn't it

Bad Max- Yeah so what I ain't changing

Rachel- Hmm yeah doesn't seem you will....Unless

Bad Max- HAHAHA You do know nothing can kill me right? lolol

Rachel- Oh yeah i'm certain something can huh

Bad Max- You can try but i'm in her head what can you do to possibly get rid of me without harming Max

Rachel- Well i'm in her head as well plus i've done this kinda thing plenty of times

Bad Max- Damn this girl must be crazy 2 voices in her head

Rachel- Difference is i'm temporary and you ain't

Bad Max- Yep and I intend to stay that way

Bad Max- Have you thought of a way to "destroy" me yet haha

Rachel- Huh what yeah of course I was just enjoying the chat

Bad Max- Yeah tots have for sureeee

Rachel- Well then no more wasting time aye

Bad Max- Indeed

Rachel then begins to suck the life outta Bad Max

Rachel- Wanna talk shit now bitch

Bad Max- But but but YOU CAN'T DO THIS I'M IMMORTAL

Rachel- If I can suck the life outta you you're not as immortal as you thought whore

Bad Max- Whore? Funny coming from you

Rachel gets angrier and sucks her life faster and faster

Bad Max gets weaker and weaker and starts to disappear

Rachel- YOU'RE GONNA DIE BITCH

Bad Max- This ain't the last you've heard of me you hear

Rachel- Sorry what? Couldn't hear you over VICTORY BITCH

Bad Max- FUCK YOU RACHEL

Rachel- Nah you're not my type

Bad Max- Oh For Fuck sake

Rachel- Yea bummer aye coulda been happy but ah well

Bad Max- Screw your jokes

Rachel- Jokes? I ain't joking while you're dying I was serious

Bad Max- Yeah whateve.......

Bad Max disappears and is no longer

Max- Is...is...is she gone?

Rachel is exhausted and can barely talk or move

Rachel- Yeah...yea...she is gone...No more

Max- Are you okay Rachel?

Rachel then collapses on her back

Max- RACHEL!!! C'mon Rach stay with me c'mon

Rachel then loses consciousness Max starts to worry really badly

Max- No no no NOOOOO C'mon Rach stay with me don't go please Rach please

A long time passes without Rachel waking up

Max- I knew I shouldn't have said anything Fuck fuck FUCK what an idiot I am shoulda dealt with it alone now i've killed Rachel...Again she dies

Max- This is gonna be hard to explain to Chloe

Then suddenly

Rachel- You won't need too explain anything

Max- You're ALIVE!!!!! Holy shit you scared the shit outta me

Rachel- Yea guess that took more outta me than I thought it did...Need to work on that

Max- You were out for 2 days wtf that ain't normal is it?

Rachel- I ain't gonna lie that was my first time doing that...Plus i've never been in people's dreams this long either so that's taking it outta me as well

Rachel- I'm sooo so so so so sorry to scare you like that Max I ain't gonna do it again I promise

Max Wow Rach you did for me tho that's pretty awesome...Also it's alright it happens

Rachel- Well you were struggling with her so why not step in and help

Max- That's 2 times now you've helped me...Damn how can I ever repay you

Rachel then without any hesitation says

Rachel- Marry Chloe and your debt is paid simple

Max- Fuck I knew you would say that ahha

Rachel- Haha but seriously do it

Max- I'm gonna i'll go tomorrow get a ring then wait for the perfect time to ask her

Rachel- That's what I like to hear super Max

Max- Got the nickname from Chloe huh

Rachel- Yeah I did haha suits you

Max- Guess it does but you're the real hero here

Rachel- Nah I may have helped you a few times but i'm just a dead girl trying to write her wrongs and help who she can

Max- That's alright as well Rach

Max- I now know why Chloe loved you...You'll stop at nothing to help people you love

Rachel- Yea I do miss her a lot but that's the past this is now I can also be a total biatch if I wanna haha

Max- That would be tiring work aye haha

Rachel- Speaking of which I should probably go now feeling worn out after dealing with that bitch of yours

Max- Yea that's probably for the best but please drop in again sometime same with Chloe

Rachel- Oh don't worry i've already promised Chloe i'll be back so of course i'll visit you Max

Max- Awesome seriously thank you Rachel for everything

Rachel- It's all good Max i'm happy you are here now with Chloe with that evil bitch outta your head

Max- Ya know what same here...Anyway Goodbye Rachel

Rachel- Goodbye Mad Max

Rachel- BTW I better be invited to the wedding party haha

Max- Hahahaha Of course you are

Rachel- Great just making sure

Rachel- Catch ya Max

Max- See you Rachel

Rachel- Shit that was hard/fun/emotional all at once far out I need a nap that's for sure

Satan- Sup Rach how's it going

Rachel- Wow you're being nice i'm shocked by this revelation

Satan- Shutup and go to bed already haha

Rachel- There is the real Satan haha alright alright i'm out sheesh

Satan- Night Rach

Rachel- Night dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell this leads up to something VERY special so look forward to that peeps


	6. A very special moment

On a beautiful evening watching the sunset on the beach

Chloe- Beautiful isn't it

Max- It's hella beautiful could stare at it all day

Chloe- Night you mean

Max- Whatever ms technical

Chloe- Hahaa You love me for it shutup

Max-Hah Indeed I do

Few minutes of silence go by

Chloe turns to Max

Max- What you doing Chloe?

Chloe- We've both been through hell with each other and everyhing that went on that week and even after it and I love you and that'll never change

Max- Chloe why you being all smoochy all of a sudd....

Chloe- Max Caulfield will you marry me?

Max then just screams in excitement and happiness

Max- YES YES YES YES!!!!!! OMG CHLOE Hella yes

Chloe- Well that was easy haha

Max- What else would I say i'm literally crying right now

Chloe- I've been meaning to do it for ages just couldn't work up the nerve

Max- Well i'm sure Rachel did have a say in it wink wink

Chloe- Indeed she did bloody bossy women haha

Rachel- HEARD THAT!!!!! I had to boss your ass or you'd still be waiting haha

Chloe- Right on cue Rachel

Max- How long you been watching haha

Rachel- Only when I heard Chloe pop the question i've been watching waiting sleeping

Chloe- Bloody stalker

Rachel- Ain't got nothing better to do

Rachel- Anyway shouldn't you get busy like idk preparing for the wedding maybe...

Chloe- Shit didn't think about that eep

Max- We'll work it out don't worry

Rachel- You better i'll be waiting

Chloe- Get out of here women

Rachel- Damn bossy today fine I know when i'm not wanted hmmm

Chloe- You love it shutup

Rachel- Yeah yeah whatevs i'm out ahaha

Max- See ya Rachel

Chloe- Catch ya bitch

Rachel huh how ladylike

Rachel- Goodbye Max

Next day they start planning for the wedding

Max- We'll need a venue to host the wedding

Chloe- Maybe the beach were I proposed? I dunno

Max- Yeah for sure that could work don't need to book anything so that makes it easier

Chloe- Cool that's done now we need to get a dress for you to wear

Max- Me? just me?

Chloe- Yeah just you.....C'mon you don't think i'm gonna wear a dress

Max- Hahha True true it wouldn't suit you soooooo what

Chloe- What what in the butt

Max- Eww really? I mean what are you gonna wear?

Chloe- Perv and you love it

Chloe- I'm gonna wear a suit of course

Max- What so you're the man of the relationship now ahah

Chloe- Did you just assume my gender? Hahhaha

Max- God you are SUCH a dork sometimes hah

Chloe- Hhaha I know don't lie you love it

Chloe- And yes I am gonna be the man of the relationship

Max- Ohh I like male Chloe

Rachel- I reckon Chloe could rock being a male

Chloe- You probably would've stayed with me if I was haha

Max- Ohhhhhhh

Rachel- Ohhh SNAP sista getting the claws out

Rachel- Alright alirght I know when i'm not wanted hah

Chloe- Good get outta here hah

Rachel- Sheesh fine

Chloe- Good good

Rachel- Grumpy biatch.....Alright goodbye

Chloe- COME BACK HERE!!!!! Darn girl

Max is laughing histerically in the background

Chloe- Damn that girl is sneaky

Max- Hahhaha Indeed she is you love her

Chloe- "Sigh" Indeed I did

Rachel- Did?

Chloe- Shutup

Rachel- Fine fine

A few weeks go by of planning for the big day

Chloe- Man the wedding is only 2 weeks away but we've got nearly everything sorted out

Max- Indeed all the invites and shit have been sent out everyone who's important knows about it

Chloe- Who you want to be the maid of honour?

Max- There is only 1 choice really

Chloe- Who's that?

Max- Isn't it simple?

Chloe- Just Fucking tell me already i'm tired

Max- Ahhh I love teasing you

Chloe- TELL ME!!!!

Max- Hahahahah Fine fine

Max- Kate Marsh of course

Chloe- Yeah that would make sense

Chloe- But isn't she like hella religious tho

Max- She doesn't mind about that shit

Max- I've already asked her and she said yes

Chloe- Ha that's awesome gonna be cool to have the little cinnamon bun at our wedding

Max- Cinnamon bun? wtf haha

Chloe- What everyone calls her that

Max- Really well I didn't know haha

Chloe- Sheesh get with the times girl

Rachel- Yeah Max c'mon it ain't that hard

Max- Yeah yeah you two whatever haha

Rachel- Should be a better friend huh

Chloe- Yeah c'mon everyone knows that

Max- SHUTUP BOTH OF YOU!!!

Rachel/Chloe just burst out in laughter

Chloe- Even when you're angry you're adorable

Rachel- Hella adorable

Max- So i'm adorable and you two are just cute?

Max- HA I outrank you both

Rachel/Chloe are speechless

Max- Yeah that's what I thought haha

Chloe- You evil biatch haha

Rachel- Ha whatever you say Maxy

Max- It's true deal with it i'm cuter than both of you

Chloe- The hell you are

Rachel- I'm staying outta this lovers spat

Rachel- I'm out

Chloe- Don't you go running

Chloe- Fucking hell everytime

Max- So i've won? good to know

Chloe- Yeah yeah whatevs

2 weeks go by and it's the day before the wedding

Chloe- I'm hella nervous but excited

Max- Same here I dunno what it's gonna be like tomorrow just know it'll be awesome fun

Chloe- Got that right wife

Max- Fiance you mean

Chloe- Only for a little while longer sheesh

Max- Hahha Yeah yeah I know well we should probably get some sleep now tho busy day tomorrow

Max- Why you giving me that look

Chloe- Celebratory sexy time?

Max- C'mon Chloe you think i'm gonna take time out for celebratory sexy ti.....Hell yeah I'm in get me down girlfriend

Chloe- Ohhh i'm gonna enjoy this

Rachel- Aye aye aye that's not what I wanted to see

Chloe- You looked your fault

Chloe- ain't like you haven't seen it before anyway wink wink

Rachel- Damn girl fine i'll go sheesh

Rachel- Plus I have seen it many times

Rachel- Still looks good

Chloe- Well that's a compliment coming from you?

Rachel- Yeah don't get use to it bitch hah

Chloe- whatever whore hahah

Max- Ahem sorry to interrupt BUT I want to be eaten right now soooo hurry it along please

Rachel- Oh sorry i'll just go now

Max- Thank you

Max- Now resume Chloe

Chloe- ohhh i'm gonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See told ya


	7. Very special day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my take on a Pricefield wedding it's actually pretty funny {I think it is anyway} 
> 
> ENJOY

Chloe- Wakey wakey Maxaroni today's the day

Max- Do I have to get up? i'm still sore from last night

Chloe- Best....sex....EVER

Max- I ain't denying that

Chloe- Anyway time to get up and get everything ready for the big day

Max- Man I can't believe this day has actually come

Chloe- Awesome aye not what we would've expected as dorky kids

Max- Not getting married to each other anyway

Chloe- Fate has a weird way of deciding things

Max- Huh fate....Guess it really does

Rachel- Egh enough of the mooshy crap save it for the wedding woulda

Chloe- Damn girl bossy asf as usual

Max- Morning Rach....How long you been watching us?

Rachel-Who says I ever left....

Chloe/Max- Perv

Rachel- WHAT ain't got nothing better to do ya know

Chloe- Uh huh you just wanted the free show

Max- Live porn haha

Rachel- Oh innocent little Maxine you shouldn't be talking about that

Max- I ain't innocent bitch now get outta here

Max- Also NEVER MAXINE!!!!!

Chloe is just howling with laughter

Rachel- Oh this girls got fangs

Chloe-Being with me can turn any girl from innocence to bitch

Rachel- And don't I know it

Chloe- Didn't ask for your opinion biatch

Rachel- WOW Both of you are feisty this morning fine fine i'll go

Chloe- Sheesh finally women give us some privacy

Max- She gone?

Chloe- Yeah she's finally gone now

Max- Thank Fuck

Max- Sooooo you thinking what i'm thinking?

Chloe- Sexy time?

Max- Sexy time

Chloe- OH YEAHHHH

Chloe- Gimme that pussy

Max- Come get it tiger

Rachel- Boom chika wow wow

Chloe- GODDAMNIT WOMEN!!!!

Max- HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Rachel- Aye don't let me interrupt "sexy time" hahah

Chloe- GET OUTTA HERE

Rachel- Hmm fine see you at the wedding

Max- If you must

Rachel- Oh i've gotta Maxine

Max- NEVER MAXINE!!!!!

Rachel- Hahahaha

Few hours later after sexy time

Chloe- So Max are you ready for later

Max-Nervous but pretty good

Chloe- Ready to be my wife?

Max- Hella ready

Chloe- Well the ceramony starts in 3 hours we better get everything ready

Max- Nearly everything is set and ready

Max- Kate knows what to do and everything so it's all good

Chloe- Awesome

Max- But i've got 1 last surprise in store for you before the wedding

Chloe- Oooh I like surprises

Max- You're gonna love this one alright

Max then goes upstairs to have a shower

Chloe- Man i'm Fucking nervous as shit I never thought i'd ever get married let alone to Max   
'  
Chloe- I wonder what this surprise is?

10 mins later

Chloe- What's taking that girl so long

Chloe- She should be done by....WTF MAX

Max- What looks awesome doesn't it

Chloe just stood in shock

Max- It's so awesome you are speechless...again

Chloe- Wha whe huh

Chloe- When the hell did you get red hair dye and how long ago

Max- Actually 3 days ago I was saving it for today

Max- Blue and red connected forever

Chloe- Holy shitballs Max that's incredible

Max- It's to symbolize us together....forever

Chloe- OMG Max i'm nearly in tears that's so Fucking touching

Rachel- Holy shit....THAT'S AMAZING

Max- Ha thanks Rach

Chloe- It's...It's...I..I

Rachel- Spit it out woman

Chloe then goes and kisses Max as hard and passionately as she can

Rachel- That works as well.....I actually like this better

Chloe- OMG I love love LOVE you so much Max

Max- I love you to Chloe always have always will....Forever

Rachel- Sorry to ruin this rather touching moment

Rachel- But remember...wedding

Chloe- Oh Fuck yeah that's right

Chloe- Better get going huh?

Max- Yeah probably should

Rachel- It'll be best

3 hours pass and it's nearly showtime

Max- How you doing Kate?

Kate- I'm doing pretty good

Kate- How are you?

Max- Oh i'm completely fine

Kate- Really really?

Max- Alright alright i'm nervous as Fucking Fuck

Kate- Hhaha I expected as much

Kate- Chloe would be nervous as well

Meanwhile

Chloe- I'm having a Fucking nervous breakdown why am I so nervous it's only a wedding

Ryan- Hahahah Weddings are always scary things but just think of what it means

Chloe- Ryan? HOLY SHIT

Ryan- Hahah Surprise Chloe

Chloe- OMG I've missed you so so so much

Ryan- We've missed you a lot as well Chloe

Chloe- I'm so glad you are here help me calm down just a tad

Ryan- You'll always be nervous on a big day like this

Ryan- But gotta put it all in the back of your head and try not to think about it

Chloe- Yeah you know i'll try my damnest to

Max- DAD Where are you

Ryan- Well that's my cue

Ryan- Just try your best Chloe relax stay calm it's all you can do

Chloe- Thanks Ryan....See you later on

Ryan- Indeed you will Chloe

5 mins before they are due to come out

Max- Okay okay you got this it's Chloe you can do this

Chloe- C'mon girl get your shit together don't Fuck this up

Due time Chloe comes out first

Chloe- Just walk up the isle ain't that difficult ignore the stares just keep walking

Chloe- Phew alright now where's Maxaroni

Max turn to come out

Max- Alright this is it the big day OMFG this is actually happening omg

Max- Okay there is Chloe....Man she looks hot in that suit damn girl

Chloe- And there is the bride to be....Damn girl looking fly as ever

Max takes her spot next to Chloe to begin proceedings

Preist- We are all gathered here today for the marriage of Ms Price and Ms Caulfield

Preist- In the word of love...Love is the greatest feeling in the world everyone wants to be loved in this world

Preist- And Marriage is the epitemy of love to want to spend the rest of your days with someone who admires you, cares for you

Chloe- Man this is actually happening i'm actually getting married to Max Caulfield omg

Max- This is the best day i've ever had getting married...To Chloe I only dreamed of such a thing now it's reality

Preist- Now we shall move onto the Vows both have written down

Max/Chloe- Oh shit

Priest- Chloe you can go first

Chloe- Oh Fuck here we go I guess

Chloe- Max what can I possibly say about you...Ever since we first met as little kids we've been as tight as anything...Growing up together playing pirates like no tomorrow we never would've guessed our lives would end up like this but tbh Max....I loved you like really loved you as teens just couldn't tell you but when you came back after time away...I knew it was meant to be and here we are getting married...Max I love you and I want you as my wife

Priest- Wow that was something else

Priest- Now over to you Max

Max- WOW that was something else by Chloe

Max- Here we go

Max- Chloe Chloe Chloe....You've got no clue how many times I cried and missed you those 5 years felt like torture without you I couldn't imagine living without you whatsoever....We are connected through fate and time we were never meant to stay apart from each other forever our hearts were made for each other and always will be...Chloe I love you too and i'll be your wife

Priest- Wow they were both something else the love between these 2 is a sight to behold

Priest-Screw the I do part of this....I now pronounce you wife and wife now you may kiss

Then they both kiss each other hardcore style

everyone claps and cheers and cries as they walk back down the isle

after the congratulations are all finished

Rachel- So it finally happened you're officially married now

Chloe- Indeed we damn are and I couldn't be happier with this princess of a bride

Max- God you're a dork but I wouldn't have it any other way

Rachel- Seriously i've never seen 2 people more made for each other than you two it's amazing

Max- Ha thank you Rach

Chloe- I'll agree it's pretty sweet

Later that night back at home

Chloe- Officially a couple...Still can't believe it really

Max- It'll take a while to get use to but I wouldn't have it any other way

Max- "Sigh" I know that look

Chloe- Celebratory sexy time?

Max- Celebratory sexy time

Chloe- BOOYAH but before we do gotta see if Rachel is watching us again

Max- Oh yeah that Fucking perv haha

Chloe- Nah looks all clear

Max- Cool....Now eat me

Chloe- With pleasure wifey

Then they both get down and dirty

Chloe- Oh yeah Max you are so good at this

Max- Oh I bet I am

Chloe- Don't stop keep going keep goi......RACHEL!!!!!

Rachel- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Chloe- It ain't funny stop doing that can't even have sex in peace

Max- Damn just got good as well

Rachel- Hhhaha Ahhh I couldn't help myself sorry i'm a perv I admit

Chloe- Finally you agree to something

Rachel- Bite me bitch

Chloe- Can't your dead

Rachel- Well screw you then

Chloe- Nah Max is better anyway

Rachel- Fuck this i'm out later girls

Chloe- Ah thank Fuck see ya Rache remember to come around again sometime

Max- Catch ya Rach

Rachel- Oh don't worry i'm everywhere and nowhere

Rachel-.....I'll be back don't worry

Chloe- I'll hold you to that NOW GO

Rachel- Ouch alright....Enjoy eating your wife out

Chloe- Oh i'm gonna

Max- Every goddamn time

Chloe- Don't worry she's gone now

Chloe- So where were we again

Max- Right here

So they go into deep passionate love making

Chloe- Man Mad Max you are amazing at this

Max- Learned from the best

Chloe- Welp keep on going girl

Max- I ain't stopping

Chloe-.....

Max-.....

Chloe- GODDAMNIT RACHEL!!!!!!!


	8. A druggo in need of an angel

Rachel- Hmmm man i'm bored as Fuck as fun as the wedding was it's been ages since i've done anything

Satan- I'd say you've barely left this place since and your temper is getting really bad

Rachel- SHUT THE FUCK UP SATAN!!!!

Satan- Case and point

Satan- Nah c'mon Rach you've gotta get into it again

Rachel- Yeah yeah you're right I should I mean I miss it it was fun

Satan- Nothing's stopping you

and with that Rachel goes to her all finding machine to find her next victim

Rachel- Hmm who should I find this time

10 Mins of hard thinking goes by without an answer

Rachel- ARGH I dunno who to talk to it's been ages

Rachel- FRANK!!!! Shit can't believe I forgot him

Frank- I've been pretty lonely lately everyone I know has either left or died....Thank god for Pompidue or i'd have nothing

Frank-Guess it's time to turn in for the night

Rachel- Fuck Frank I feel sooo bad for ya man i'll help you any way I can

Frank goes to bed and falls a sleep straight away

Rachel- Welp better now than never

So she then proceeds to enter Frank's dream to talk to him

Frank- Whoa whoa whoa wtf is going on now

Rachel- Hello Frank how's it going

Frank- Ra...Rac....Rach...Rachel

Rachel- Yes Frank it's Rachel long time no see

Frank- Holy Fuck girl....Am I dead?

Rachel- Hhaha No Frank i've just entered your dreams because I wanna chat

Rachel- You ain't the first and you won't be the last

Frank- Wow that's amazing but you're dead?

Rachel- Yes Frank unfortunately I am indeed dead

Frank- I feel terrible for what happened and it was kinda my fault

Rachel- Stop blaming yourself man you weren't to know what was gonna happen

Rachel- Plus anyway Nathan is doing great right now i've helped him out

Frank- Holy damn that's awesome for you to do that

Frank- What about Jeffershit?

Rachel- Dead and burning in hell

Frank- Beautiful....Chloe?

Rachel teared up a bit then gave her answer

Rachel- Happily married to Max in Seattle

Frank- Damn always knew that girl was gay asf

Rachel- Hha Indeed she was

Rachel- But aye enough of that crap I wanna know how you're going

Frank- Well tbh Rach....I ain't been great since Arcadia got destroyed

Frank- Everyone I ever knew is either dead or gone and here I am lonely asf living in a RV on a beach

Rachel- We're gonna change that Frank I did it with Nathan i'll do it for you

Frank- Are you sure Rach I mean it's quite a favour and I can't exactly get any work because of my past

Rachel- I've never been more certain in my life we'll get you on the right track again Frank

Rachel- May take some work but we'll get there and you'll be transformed you'll have your life back

Frank- That's good enough for me Rach i'll do anything to be happy again

Rachel- That's the spirit we'll start tomorrow but for now you must sleep

Frank- Night Rach

Rachel- Night Frank

Next day the hard work begins

Frank- So Rach I see you can be anywhere and everywhere without a worry

Rachel- Yeah that's 1 perk with being dead ahaah

Frank- Haha Guess so....Anyway what should I start with first

Rachel- Huh what? OH FUCK yeah that's right new you sorry forgot

Frank- Hhahah Sheesh girl forgetful in death

Rachel- Yeah yeah whatevs

Rachel- Anyway you should start with getting all the drugs and shit in your RV and throwing em in the bin far away from here

Frank- Alright got it I was getting sick of em anyway

Frank then proceeds to dump all the drugs and shit into a bin 5kms from his RV

Frank- There ya go Rach all the drugs are completely gone

Rachel- Good work Frank alright next up is to clean this place up like a pigstie in here

Frank- Don't tell a man how to live

Rachel- DO IT Frank

Frank-......I miss messing with you ahahah

Rachel- Back at ya man now clean this place up

Frank- Gotcha can't remember last time it was clean

Rachel- Neither do I

Frank- That's enough outta you

Rachel- Haha Alright go for it man get cleaning like the housewife you are

Frank- Fuck you Rachel hah

Rachel- Nah already have once don't need it again

Frank-...............Shut up

Rachel- Hahahahah GET CLEANING

Frank- Yeah yeah

Frank the goes forth and cleans his RV Up the best it's ever looked with Rachel's guidance of course ahah

Rachel- Holy Fuck Frank this is amazeballs

Frank- I can work well when it suits me

Rachel- Which it definitely does this is awesome

Frank- Glad you think so

Frank- What's next?

Rachel- Drugs are gone and your RV is spotless....So i'd say it's time for you and me to get the Fuck outta here and go somewhere else

Frank- Sounds like a plan....But where should I go?

Rachel- Wherever the road leads you thecworld is open for you just drive until you find the spot

Frank-Sounds like a good idea Rach so shall we drive?

Rachel- We shall drive until we can't anymore

Frank- Let's go sidekick

Rachel- Haha I like it

The next 4/5 weeks Frank just drives stops along the way to see some places but eventually reaches his destination

Frank- This is the place i'd be happy to live here

Rachel- Yawn aahh where's here?

Frank- Rachel......Welcome to Los Angeles

Rachel is mouth open in shock

Rachel- Holy shit Frank you you didn't need to do this

Frank- Sure I did you always wanted to go to LA and with you helping me out it's the least I can do

Rachel- Thank you Frank like seriously thank you

Frank- Don't sweat it girl.....Hey how about you go have a look around i'm gonna take Pompidiu for a walk in a nearby park

Rachel- I'd love to Frank thank you....See ya later on

Frank- For sure have fun

Rachel- Back at ya

Rachel then spends the next few hours looking around LA dreaming of what could've been

Rachel- Can't believe Frank stopped here....for me? at least I can say i've been to LA now even if I'm dead it still counts

Rachel- I should probably head back to Frank now

Rachel then goes back to find Frank

Frank- Aye Rach there you are how was it?

Rachel- Everything I ever dreamed of it being

Frank- That's all I wanted to hear

Frank- I've actually got 1 more surprise for you

Rachel- Oh Frank what is it?

Frank- Rach I know you gave it to me but having you just here it doesn't feel right anymore

Rachel- What you mean Fra....

Frank- Rach here......Have your bracelet back it doesn't feel right for me to have it

Rachel- Are you sure Frank?

Frank- I'm definitely sure Rach take it as a thank you

Rachel- I shall Frank....thank you

Frank- All good Rach

Frank- Ooh it's time

Rachel- Time for what?

Frank- For my last surprise

Frank then drives to the best hotel in town

Frank- Rach here we are

Rachel- Frank?

Frank- Yessss

Rachel- How did you afford this?

Frank- Used the last of my drug money to get a room here for a while....Wanted the last memory of my past gone

Rachel- That's pretty awesome of you man

Frank- I'm trying my hardest to get my life straight again

Rachel- You're doing a hell of a job

Frank- Thank you Rach

Rachel- Anyway should we head in now?

Frank- Indeed we shall


	9. Life fixed with help of a goddess

5 days after arriving in LA Rachel decides it's time for Frank to get his ass in gear

Rachel- As much i've enjoyed being in LA hanging out Frank needs to get a job and a proper place to live

Rachel then proceeds to wake Frank up

Rachel- Yo sleepyhead get up got a life to fix remember

Frank- Yeah yeah i'm awake jeez

Rachel- Aye don't give me attitude you want my help you gotta deal with the bitchiness

Rachel- I'm Fucking dead remember

Frank- Jeez Rach alright I gotcha calm down sheesh

Rachel- Sorry i'm a little restless atm....We need to get you out and employed and shit

Frank- Yeah that's very very true....Alright let me get myself ready then we'll go fair?

Rachel- Yeah that's alright just don't take forever

Frank- Gotcha

Around an hour or so later they are ready to roll

Rachel- Darn man are you a female or something you take forever to get ready

Frank- Whatever Rach....When are you gonna stop being a bitch

Rachel- Hmmm depends how long it takes you to get your life in check

Frank- Oh For Fuck sake

Rachel- HAHAHAHAHA Ahh clocks a tickin let's get a movin

Frank- Following you my master

Rachel- Ohh Master Rachel....Got a nice ring to it

Frank- Don't let it go to your head aha

Rachel-.......Umm

Frank- It already has?

Rachel-......Kinda yeah

Frank- Pfft didn't expect any different aah

Rachel- I'm a god shut it haha

Frank- I'm keeping my mouth shut on that one

Rachel- Good idea

Frank- "Whispers" Bitch

Rachel- HEARD THAT

Frank- AWW C'MON

Rachel and Frank hit the town to go look for a job

Frank- Why would anyone hire me tho?....My past has been dreadful with the drugs and shit no one would want that in their business

Rachel- 1st...You've cleaned your act up immensly since I came along that's noticeable....2nd you're not as bad of a guy as others may think you actually care so much about people you know and love under the tough exterior there is a soft and caring guy

Frank- Hmm I dunno Rach I appreciate it but I still feel like I ain't gonna get anywhere

Rachel- I had the same thing with Nathan all we did was walk in go for an interview and valala he was hired

Frank- So I guess you're saying I can have a chance at this?

Rachel- There is always a chance Frank

Frank- Whatever you say boss

Rachel- Say Frank

Frank- Yessir

Rachel- Where would you like to work at?

Frank- You know I haven't given it much thought tbh

Rachel- Meh whatever strikes your fancy we'll find something

Frank- A mechanic possibly would be great to try out....I'm good around engines

Rachel- PERFECT!!!!!

Frank- Haha Damn excited much aha

Rachel- Nah makes my job a hell of a lot easier

Frank-.....Do you know something I don't

Rachel- Wait and see Franky boy wait and see

Frank- This should be good

Rachel and Frank head to a mechanics shop in town

Rachel- This is the place

Frank- For soneone who's never gone to LA while alive you seem to know a lot about it

Rachel- I've been travelling around town last few days to get my bearings and shit

Frank- Fair enough still sound cagey but eh whatevs

Rachel- All in due time

Frank...Uh huh

Frank and Rachel go into the mechanics office to talk to the manager

Manager- Hello how can I help you sir

Frank- Ahem i'd like to apply for a job here

Manager- Ohh nice one...Have you worked with engines before?

Frank- Yes sir i've had experience with engines before

Manager- Cool cool.....Why do you wanna work here?

Frank- Because i'd like to apply my knowledge on engines here and i'd be really enthusiastic in working

Manager- Sounds pretty good to me

Manager- Umm BTW you're already hired I just need to go through this shit

Frank- WHAT!!!!?!? How

Manager- Let's just say your friend can be definitely convincing

Rachel- Yessir that's right Franky boy I did you a solid..Thank me later

Frank- Well then that's surprising that's for sure

Manager- You're welcome sir you start next week

Frank- Awesome thank you i'll definitely be here on time and ready to work

Manager- I don't doubt it for a second mate

Frank- Catch ya boss

Manager- See ya Frank

Frank walks out the shop to a smug looking Rachel

Rachel- Sooooo

Frank- God I hate you sometimes.....But I also love you sometimes as well

Rachel- Eh i'll take that I guess ahaha you're welcome Frank

Rachel- Told you it'd be good

Frank- How long ago did you do that

Rachel- Funnily enough only yesterday

Frank- How'd you convince him anyway

Rachel- A master never reveals her secrets

Frank- I've got some ideas

Rachel- AYE let's not go there

Frank- Hhaha surreeeee

Rachel- Anyway that's part 1 complete...Now for part 2

Rachel- Somewhere you can properly live

Frank- Deal Rach....How we gonna get that to work out

Rachel- I've got my ways

Frank- NO Rachel you gotta let me handle something for once instead of doing everything yourself I wanna feel like I earnt this

Rachel- Whoa bulls got horns....aight how are you gonna find the money for a place to live

Frank- It's LA Rach....How else

Rachel- You're gonna go gambling seriously?

Frank- C'mon Rach it ain't gonna be that bad

Frank- Alright i'll do you a deal if I win enough I get the place I want....If not then you can do it your way

Rachel- Seems like a fair deal

Frank- Good i'll be off then see ya later Rach

Rachel- Stubborn prick ARGH

Rachel- I better follow him I guess

Rachel proceeds to follow Frank to the casino

Frank- Hmmm where to go first.....AH GOT IT

Frank- I'm in sir

Dealer- Alright sir.....You ready to go broke

Frank- HA you wish i'm gonna get rich

Dealer- Yeah we shall see....No one wins

Frank- First time for everything

Frank then starts winning near on every game

Dealer- Alright this is for all the money....Winner takes all

Frank- Bring it on

Rachel- God what are you doing Frank

Rachel-.........Holy shit

Dealer- Umm how how's that possible

Frank- What can I say.....I'm a genius

Dealer-......Well um shit I guess you've won the top prize

Frank-Which is how much?

Dealer- 20 Million dollars

Frank/Rachel- HOLY SHIT

Frank- Well thank you fellas i'll take my winnings and be on my way

Frank and Rachel then proceed to leave the casino back to the hotel for the last time

Rachel- Holy Fuck Frank how did you do that

Frank- I'm a professional cardsmen what can I say aha

Rachel- But how

Frank- Haha Alright alright it was just absolutely pure luck tonight I ain't that good

Rachel- Shit guess everything really is looking up for ya huh

Frank- All thanks to you Rach

Rachel- I try man just tryna do right while dead ya know

Frank- Yeah I get that Rach you really are doing a great job of it

Rachel- Thank you Frank it ain't all bad...Anyway let's go house hunting tomorrow

Frank- Got yourself a deal

Frank- Man it's gonna be a seriously nice place

Rachel- Shit got that right ahah

The next day

Rachel- Any strike your fancy yet Frank

Frank- Ahh not ye.........THIS ONE!!!!

Rachel- Ooooh that's a marvellous place let's get right on it

Frank- Can't wait

Frank and Rach go to a 2 story bloody mansion

Rachel-....Holy goddamn Frank this is beautiful

Frank- Shit i'd say it's amazing

Rachel- Can't believe you spent half your winnings on this place aha

Frank- You wanted me to have a place I got a house

Rachel- Hah True true still got 10 mill left

Frank- I ain't gonna be a big spender that's for sure

Rachel- Good man you better not

Frank- Haha anyway......Guess i've got and done everything I ever needed/wanted

Frank-......So I guess your time is up with me?

Rachel- Unfortunately it is indeed Frank

Frank- Thought so.....i couldn't thank you enough for everything you did for me

Rachel- No need to thank me just don't Fuck it up again

Frank- I promise with all my heart this is a new me

Rachel- I bloody hope so man

Rachel-....Anyway goodbye Frank...I'll miss ya

Frank- Come back and visit sometimes woulda

Rachel- I'll be sure to come by now and again

Frank- That's what I like to hear

Rachel- Anyway goodbye Frank

Frank- Goodbye Rach

Rachel then disappears back to hell

Rachel- Wow that guy has it MADE all of a sudden

Rachel- Man I need a sleep now

Satan- How'd it go Rach feel good to be back in action?

Rachel- Yeah felt really good actually need a sleep now tho

Satan- Alright fair enough catch ya Rach

Rachel- Catch ya dude

Rachel then proceeds to go lay down with the pot she stole of Frank

Rachel- Ahhh he ain't gonna miss it ahaha

Rachel- Goodnight world


	10. An old crush renewed

Rachel- It felt really good to be back in action last week I didn't realize how much I missed doing what I do

Rachel- Guess it's time to get back into it who shall it be today tho?.........Ahhh of course who else

Satan-How's it going Rach off to cause some more mischief

Rachel- Oh how dare you Satan aha i'm a princess you know that

Satan- Oh of course how could I forget I apologize ahah

Rachel- Good that's more like it now behave while i'm gone woulda

Satan- No promises Rach

Rachel- Just don't destroy the place aha

Satan- You can talk Rach

Rachel- SHUTUP!!!!

Satan- HAHAHAHAHAHHA Ahhh struck a nerve

Satan- Alright get out of here aha

Rachel- I'll get you back for this

Satan- Wouldn't expect any less

Rachel- Good catch ya later

Rachel- Alrighty ho where is she hiding out these days

Rachel- Ahh found ya

Steph- Man everything is just great atm in my life....But for some reason I do miss Rachel would've liked to talk to her again

Rachel- Be careful what you wish for Steph ahah

Steph- HOLY SHIT Rachel!!!???!!?1

Rachel- Always the same response no mtter who it is huh

Steph- Shutup it's really you isn't it?

Rachel- Yeppers it's all me i'm really here

Steph- That's just wow but you're dead how you here?

Rachel- Trust me it's a long story aha

Steph- I wanna hear it I ain't got nothing else to do

Rachel- Haha alright then

Rachel- Well I got killed by Nathan/Jefferson by an overdose a year or so ago I ended up in heaven

Rachel- Until he tried to take Chloe Price away from everyone so being me I came up with a way to stop that from happening

Rachel- Which was giving her best friend Max rewind powers to change her fate and save Chloe.....Unfortunately it came at the price of many people because a tornado came and took the town....Only a few people survived

Rachel- After that I ended up in hell became great friends with satan and I do this for a living now

Steph- Holy shit that's a hell of a story I..i got nothing

Rachel- Trust me girl neither do anyone else ahaha

Steph- Who have you visited btw?

Rachel- Fixed Nathan and Frank's lives get em back on track again....Got/saw Chloe and Max get married which was amazing

Steph- I KNEW SHE WAS GAY she wouldn't admit it ahah

Rachel- HAHAHAHAH you woud know out of everyone she never got the clue

Steph- Hhahaha Not at all darn girl meh good on her

Rachel- Damn straight.....Oh yeah I also killed Mark Jefferson for revenge for killing me

Steph- Haha some things never change with you

Rachel- Haha All because i'm dead doesn't mean i've changed ya know aha

Steph- Oh I get that haha good you're still the same person

Rachel- I feel more alive than dead anyway tbh

Steph- That's pretty amazing i'm happy for you

Rachel- Thank you girl

Steph-......I missed you a lot btw

Rachel- Aww yeah I made some terrible decisions which lead to my death but that's the way it goes

Steph- Unfortunately it is indeed life ain't fair sometimes

Rachel- No it certainly isn't but it seems to have gone in your favour which is great to see

Steph- Yeah that's true but you can never be totally comfortable

Rachel- Yeah true life can change in an instant

Steph- But i'm certainly happy the way I am and who I am atm

Rachel- So you should be being happy is the key to a great life

Steph- Which has definitely shown through ahah

Rachel- Indeed it has girly

Rachel- Sooooooo who's the lucky lady huh huh aha

Steph- Hahahah Ahhh alright her name is Madison

Rachel- Oooohhh nice name

Steph-.....What?

Rachel- C'mon spill the details don't leave a dead girl waiting here

Steph- Hhaha If I must

Rachel- You really must

Steph- Argh fine

Steph- She's got blonde hair, She's around the same height as me, Blue eyes, Funny, Gorgeous, Caring

Rachel- How'd you both meet each other

Steph- Oh well that's a story

Rachel- Do tell

Steph- Well actually we met in a bar and over a few drinks we got to talking and found we have a lot in common we exchanged numbers

Steph- Then after a few more weeks of talkimg and shit we decided to give it a go....Best decision/moment in my life and we've been together ever since got married a year ago actually

Rachel- Awww that's amazing to hear she sounds really bloody great actually

Steph- Thanks Rach and indeed she is

Rachel- All good......I've got to ask you something

Steph- Go for it

Rachel- Did you have a crush on me hmm hmm you can tell

Steph-......Hell no no nope I didn't.......Okay yes yes I did a massive one

Rachel- I KNEW IT!!!!!! HAHAHAHAH

Rachel- You weren't great at hiding it either

Steph- Goddamnit Rach ahaha Always was a secret you know

Rachel- Not a very good kept one it seems ahaha

Steph- Hahah Yeah yeah whatever

Rachel- Ahhh I love this job sometimes ahah

Steph- Always like this are you?

Rachel- Pretty much yeah ahah

Steph- Hhahah And never change either

Rachel- Of course not aha

Rachel-......Unfortunately Steph I need to get going

Steph- Aww but I understand this takes a lot out of you huh

Rachel- Indeed it does but i'll always come back for a visit

Steph- I'll keep you to that hahaha

Rachel- Hahah don't worry everyone does/has ahah I promise i'll be back

Steph- Haha alright I believe you.....Well goodbye I guess Rach i'll miss you

Rachel- Back at ya Steph this is what sucks I never wanna leave people but I know i've gotta

Steph- Indeed you do you've got other stuff to do and see

Rachel- Indeed I do girly......Anyway i'll miss you but i'll be back i'm sure of it

Steph- Glad to hear Rach i'll miss you as well....Don't go causing to much trouble now

Rachel- OMG YOU TO!!!!!! ahahah Satan was on my ass earlier about it

Steph- Shows you've done it very often Rach...hahah

Rachel- Yeah yeah fine i'll go hmph

Steph- Hahaah aww don't go

Rachel- Nope too late i'm gone you've hurt my feelings haha

Steph- Hahah You can never act tough you know

Rachel- AYE I CAN TO!!!!......Just not around certain people

Steph- Hahaha I'd believe that

Rachel- Anyway Steph I really need to go now unfortunately

Steph- It's all good Rach i'll see you around I guess

Rachel- Indeed you shall

Steph- Goodbye Rachel

Rachel- Goodbye Steph

Rachel then decends herself back into hell

Rachel- WOW that was defs something but amazing

Satan-......So cause any mischief

Rachel- Of course not i'm a princess I told you that

Satan- Jeezus fine fine ahah

Rachel- Now remember it alright aha

Satan- Yes mad'am

Rachel- Oooh I love the sound of that

Satan- Egh this is gonna suck

Rachel- Hhaha Only for you maybe i'll love it

Satan- Just get outta here ahaha

Rachel- Hmph fine then night man

Satan- Night Rach


	11. The greatest surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point the whole dynamic of the story COMPLETELY CHANGES!!!! like big time changes...you'll see

Less than a week after meeting Steph again Rachel has a special surprise waiting for her

Satan- Knock knock

Rachel- Yeah come in man

Satan- Now I'd hate to disturb you but i've got a special treat for you

Rachel- You? being nice? What is this sorcery

Satan-' Hahaha Ahhh bitch

Rachel- Back at ya cunt...Now what's this treat you got for me

Satan- Well I know how emotional you get after each one of your visits correct?

Rachel- That is indeed correct it's always hard seeing everyone again but being dead it sucks

Satan- Well.......How about you join the land of the living again?!?!

Rachel- DO BLOODY WHAT!!!!!??!?!!?

Satan- You heard right

Rachel- OMG man are are you sure about this I mean

Satan- I'm very much sure I wouldn't have asked it otherwise would I

Rachel-......Shit I guess not so i'm actually going to rejoin the land of the living

Satan- Rachel........You better get packing

Rachel then spends the next 20/30 mins packing while in disbelief

Rachel- OMG it's actually happening i'm going to be alive again I get to see everyone properly ALIVE!!!!

As she goes to leave Satan lands her a bombshell

Satan- On your way aye Rach?

Rachel- Indeed man I can't wait I can't thank you enough

Satan- You're about to hate me tho

Rachel-.....Why's that

Satan- Even tho I have the power to bring you back to the land of the living......I can only do it for 48 hours

Rachel stood in shock

Rachel- So that means I can only be up there for 2 days?

Satan- Unfortunately that is correct I wish I could do it longer but I can't

Rachel- I see....Welp I better make the most of it

Satan- Indeed you do Rach....Anyway you ready to go?

Rachel- Ready as i'll ever be I guess

Satan- Great to hear.....I'll see you in 48 hours I guess

Rachel- Catch ya dude

Rachel gets sucked up into a tube which leads back to earth

Rachel- Wow........It happened i'm alive again may only be for 2 days but I'M ALIVE!!!!

Chloe-Who just texted me......Rachel? is she playing around again

Chloe- "Hey Chloe it's Rachel again I know I know i'm dead and everything doesn't mean I can't message you aah....But i've got a surprise for you"

Rachel- That'll confuse her aha

Chloe- What surprise..........OMG

Chloe- Max...Max....MAX GET YO ASS DOWN HERE

Max- Chloe? What's up why you yellin

Chloe shows Max the text

Max-.......What surprise like omg it could be anything

Chloe- I know but we need to go check it out

Max- Following you girl wonder haha

Chloe- "Your surprise is waiting for you in the park near the city centre"

Max- But seriously what could it be? She couldn't be alive again

Chloe- Let's not get carried away with anything yet

Max- But remember she told us that she'll see us again soon....Could this be what she means

Chloe- You make a hella great point Maxipad

Rachel- Hahahaha Ahh she's in for the surprise of her LIFE when they get here mwahahah

Chloe-Welp we are here soooo where's the surprise?

They searched and searched everywhere but couldn't find anything

Chloe- I know there is something here we just aren't looking hard enough

Max- Let's just take a break and sit down for a while

Chloe- Sounds good may find it after

Max- Indeed we shall.....But to you think she came back alive again somehow?

Chloe- I wouldn't think so I mean I know she can do a lot of things but bringing herself alive again? Nah that's just no

Rachel-........Well you aren't far off actually

Chloe/Max- RACHEL!!!?!?!?!?!1? You're YOU'RE ALIVE!!?!?!?!

Rachel- Hahah Here in the flesh with a heartbeat and everything i'm hella alive...Nice loo....

Before she could finish Chloe/Max ran up and hugged her as hard as they could

Rachel- Whoa whoa whoa ahah alright calm down can't breath aha

They both retract

Chloe- Oh shit sorry...But how? are you here

Rachel- Got my ole pale Satan to thank for this he just came up to me and said "Would you like to join the living again" sooo here I am

Max-....This is unbelievable

Rachel- I'd say so I was shocked myself aha

Rachel- But with everything there is a catch

Chloe/Max- Uh oh and what is that?

Rachel- I can only be alive for 48 hours

Chloe- 2 Days.......That's it

Rachel- Unfortunately 2 days is all i'll get

Max- Then if that's the case let's not waste any time

Chloe- GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!

Rachel- Hahaha Ahhh Never change you 2

All 3 of em head off to the pub for celebratory drinks

Chloe- Drinks are on me Rach so don't worry aha

Rachel- Ahh you're finally paying off your debt you owed me ahahah

Chloe- Aye you were dead give me a break ahaha

After a few drinks and convos

Rachel- So.....How's the married life you 2?

Max- It's actually pretty bloody great I mean we have arguments and shit but we're both happy asf

Rachel- That's great to hear Max you 2 are the most perfect people ever.....Apart from me obviously

Chloe- Pfft You wish girl

Rachel- Oh i'm offended how dare you ahah

Chloe- You're use to it biatch

Max- Save the bitch fight for later woulda ahah

Rachel- Yes boss

Chloe- Whatever you biatch

Max just pulls the finger at Rachel and goes back to her drink

After a few hours they leave the pub and go back to their place

Rachel- Damn girls got a nice joint here

Chloe- Yeah not bad aye cost us a bit but it's a better house than any round here

Rachel- I'd believe that aha

Max- Want anything Rach?

Rachel- Something to eat would be great i'm bloody starving

Max- Coming right up

While Max cooks dinner Chloe and Rachel get talking

Rachel- So....How was it after leaving Arcadia bay after the tornado?

Chloe- Well tbh it was rough for a long time we both weren't in a great place mentally for months after it .... Max had it worse tho took ages to get out of it

Rachel- Yeah i'd bet so defs ain't anything you could just get over

Chloe- Nah just everyone being dead is just....just

Rachel- Hey Chloe it's alright you don't need to say anything else if you can't

Chloe- Thanks Rach....Can I be alone for a few mins

Rachel- Yeah sure i'll go check up on Max

Rachel- Hey Max

Max- Oh hey Rach how's it going

Rachel- Ya know it feels hella weird being alive after being dead for so long

Max- Haha Yeah I bet it would but the quicker it happens the quicker it's gone

Rachel- Yeah it's very unfortunate and sad but gotta deal with it huh

Max- Indeed we'll give you the best 48 hours of your life aha

Rachel- Hahha I don't doubt that one little bit aha

Max- Good.....welp dinner is served

Rachel- Excellent i'm hungry as a wolf

Max- Hah I can tell

As they eat dinner and talk more about life and humiliating Chloe

Rachel- Man time goes fast only got a day left on Earth

Chloe- We're gonna do something tomorrow something huge you won't forget it even your dead self will remember it

Rachel- Darn girl that's what I wanna hear ahah

Max- Like what tho?

Chloe- It's a surprise Maxaroni

Max- Egh your surprises are always terryfying ahaha

Chloe- You didn't say that last night

Max- WHOA WHOA WHOA let's not go there

Rachel- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ahhh god I love you 2

Chloe- Back off she's mine ahah

Rachel- I'll fight ya bitch

Chloe- Come at me then

Max- I'll be in the kitchen if you need me

After the dishes and shit it's movie time watching well....Blade runner of course

Rachel- How many times have you 2 watched this darn movie?

Max- Like 129 times

Chloe-......She ain't kidding either

Rachel- God get a life you two ahaha

Chloe- At least we have a life aha SNAP

Rachel- Ahem ahh umm damn it

Chloe- I WIN BITCHES!!!!

Max- Hahhaah Ahh

Rachel- Anyway i'm pooped i'm going to bed

Chloe/Max- Yeah same here

The next day

Chloe- WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS

Rachel- Argh is she always like this?

Max- Yes yes she is every goddamn morning

Rachel- Sheesh thank god I die again today ahaha

Max- Can I join you ahah

Chloe- Get up got a busy ass day ahead of us

They all get ready and head out into the town

Rachel-......Soooo what's happening today?

Chloe- It's all a surprise

Max- God I hate you sometimes aha

Chloe- You love me shutup

Max- Well der

Chloe- Ahh here we are

Rachel- The festival?

Chloe- Yeah totally c'mon girls

Rachel- This....is.....AMAZING

Max- Phew

They spend half the day doing the rides/games and eating all the junk food

Rachel- Alright I think i've bout had enough of this now

Rachel- What's next on the mystery tour?

Chloe- Something romantic ahah

Rachel- Tryna woo 2 ladies at once huh picky much

Max- HAHAHAHAHAH

Chloe- Yeah yeah Fuck you too

Rachel- You already have remember

Max- Hahahhaahaha OMG the banter between you 2 is amazing

Chloe- You could learn a thing or two Maxipad

Rachel- OHHH SHIT

Rachel- Shots fired

Max- Well Fuck you too

Chloe- You did last night wink wink

Rachel- I KNEW I HEARD IT

Chloe- Hhahaha Goddamnit

Rachel- Gotta be a quiet moaner Chloe...jus sayin

Chloe pulls the finger as they leave the festival

Chloe- Time for a romantic dinner by the seaside

Max- Oooh NOW you're being romantic

Rachel- Oooohhhhh snap

Chloe- Whatever Maxi aah

As they go into the restuarant by the water and ordered their meals

Chloe- Isn't this just amazing

Rachel- It's hella amazing thank you Chloe

Chloe- It's all good Rach the least I could do

Max- Indeed....Sorry to bring it up but how long left do you have

Rachel-.....Oh yeah forgot about that...Well looks like only 2 hours left

Chloe- Well shit...Wanna go on the ferris wheel to round out the night?

Rachel- Yeah sure thing Chlo

Max- Chlo? Who even uses that name it's terrible ahaha

Rachel- Meh just thought i'd try it out I don't like it either ahah

Chloe- Thank Fuck for that

They all go on the ferris wheel to end the night

Rachel- This is an amazing view

Max- Right? get a lot of great photos from up here

Chloe- It's all she does while up here ahah

Max- Well sorry for being interested in something ahah

Chloe- SHOTS FIRED

Rachel- Ahh i'm gonna miss you two immensly

Chloe- How long left?

Rachel- Oh Fuck

Chloe/Max- What?

Rachel- 5 mins

Chloe- Well FUCK

Max- Goddamnit c'mon Satan be nice let her stay PLEASE

Suddenly a text comes through

Racel- huh phone vibrated

Rachel- "Hey Rach it's satan shocked right? So am I....But i'm about to shock you even more....I've found a way that you can permantly be alive for as long as you want"

Chloe- What is it?

Rachel- I'm....I'm gonna

Max- Rachel?

Rachel- I AIN'T DYING BITCHES!!!!

Max/Chloe- WHAT?!?!?!

Rachel shows em the message

Chloe- But but omg that's amazing news

Rachel- I'm literally in shock right now like what

Max- Oops

Rachel- What Max?

Max- "Goddamnit c'mon Satan be nice let her stay PLEASE"

Max- I said that then your phone vibrated

Rachel and Chloe just look in shock

Rachel- You said that?....You may have saved me in a weird way

Max- I think I bloody did HOLY FUCK

All 3 of em cuddle for as long as they can before getting off the ferris wheel

Rachel- Soooo now that i'm alive again......Wanna go stir some shit up?

Chloe/Max-....HELL YEAH

Rachel- That's what I like to hear

And off they went to live another life


	12. The gang is back together

A few months after being resurrected Rachel has been enjoying the land of the living again

Chloe- TIME TO GET UP LADIES!!!

Rachel- Ugh every damn morning

Max- Tell me about it I still ain't use to it

Rachel- Don't think you ever could be

Max- Ain't that the truth

Max- Anyway better see what she wants

Rachel- Indeed

Rachel- Alright alright Chloe we're u........

Chloe- SURPRISE

Max- WOWWOWOW

Chloe had cooked up a massive breakfast for em all with everything you can think of

Rachel- This is...amazing Chloe

Max- You didn't have to do this

Chloe- Of course I did today is the anniversary of Rachel being resurrected

Rachel-....Holy Fuck it is to I didn't even think of that

Max- Shows how much you pay attention...You noticed more when you were dead haha

Rachel- Aye aye aye i'm kinda new to this whole "alive" thing alright aha being dead does that to ya

Chloe- Whoa ladies calm your tits let's just eat huh

Rachel- I don't have anyone to calm my tits ahah

Max-..........Ima stay silent here

Rachel-...Smart move Maxine

Max- MAX!!! NEVER MAXINE

Chloe- HAHAHAHA Ahh you struck a nerve Rach

Rachel- Hahaha Did I ever it's okay wittle Maxi

Chloe- Oooohhhhh shit

Max- I brought you back to life don't ever think I couldn't erase you just as easily hahah

Rachel- Whoaaaaahh alright Max is a bitch in the mornings ahaha

Chloe- Tell me about it ahah

Max- Fuck the both of ya aha

Chloe- Wink wink

Max just rolls her eyes and goes back to her food

Rachel-.....Soooo

Chloe-...Yes Rachel?

Rachel-...When are you 2 gonna soundproof your bedroom?

Chloe-Heard us again huh

Rachel- I've been alive 2 months again and I swear I haven't gone through a night without hearing you 2 going at it aha

Max- Sorry we like hot passionate sex Rachel aha

Rachel- There is a difference between hot and passionate and downright LOUD ahah

Chloe- Well we orgasmed 3 times last night aha

Rachel-....That explains everything aha

Max-..HELLO eating here

Rachel/Chloe- Oh shit yeah

Max- Thank you

A little while later

Max- Umm Chloe?

Chloe- Yes Maxipad

Max- Aren't you gonna be late for work?

Chloe- Nope not at all I took today off

Max- YAYA I get my Chloe all day

Rachel- Please keep it Pg13 this time you 2

Max- Hahhaha Not in that way Rach aha

Rachel- ....Day is still young haha

Chloe- Haha I've actually got something planned for today

Max- Let me guess...it's another secret

Chloe- DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER!!!

Rachel- Egh not again haha

Chloe- What's wrong with my surprises

Rachel- The last "surprise" I got was walking in on you 2 going at it

Max- Oh yeah...That's right

Rachel- Most embarrassing moment of my life hah

Chloe- Nah you've had plenty of em with me aha

Rachel- Haha i've erased em from my memory Chloe

Chloe- Smart woman

Max- "Smart" pfft

Rachel- WHAT?

Max- If you were "smart" you probably would've realized the "do not enter" sign on the door when you walked in on us

Max- Jus sayin

Rachel-........You win

Max- Thank you

Rachel- Smartass bitch

Max- HEARD THAT RACH

Rachel- But..but..but I said it so quietly

Chloe- Don't worry Rach I don't get it either

Max- Supersonic hearing bitches ahah

Chloe- Bloody may as well be

Rachel- Yeah yeah superMax ahaha

Chloe- Anyway....can we start our day now?

Max- If we must woman ahah

Chloe- It's sexy goddes thank you aha

Max- Pfft yeah sure

They all get ready for Chloe's "surprise"

Chloe- So you ladies ready

Max- Yeah i'm ready to go

Rachel- Ready as i'll ever be

Chloe- Darn girls act more enthuisiastic woulda?

Rachel- Your surprises are always worrying

Chloe- RELAX what could possibly go wrong

Max- Every Fucking thing ahah

Chloe- Have some faith you 2

Rachel/Max- Uh huh

They arrive at Chloe's "surprise" destination

Chloe- We're here girls

Max- Chloe....This is the most expensive restaruant in town

Rachel-.....How'd you afford this

Chloe- I called in some favours

Rachel- Of course she did

Chloe- Aye enough bickerring let's go eat

Chloe- Oh btw this ain't my surprise yet

Rachel- Oh god aha

Chloe- Trust me Rach you're gonna like this one

Rachel- We'll see

They all head inside

Max- Holy shit this is hella fancy

Rachel- This is incredible

Chloe- Ain't it but

Chloe- Ah there here

Rachel- They?

Chloe- Yes Rachel "They" are here

Chloe- You gonna say hello?

Rachel-..........OH MY GOD!!!!


	13. Just a great day

Chloe- Rachel? Rachel.....

Chloe- Where the heck did she go

Max- I dunno I didn't expect this reaction if i'm honest

Chloe- I knew she'd be shocked but didn' expect her to run

Chloe- Rachel?...RACHEL?!?!?!

Rachel- In here girls

Chloe- Shit there you are

Chloe- Why'd you run off for Rach?

Rachel- Do you know how worried I am to see em all again

Rachel- They don't even know i'm alive again

Rachel- Last they know I was a ghost

Max- C'mon Rach they'd be as surprised/shocked as you are atm...But they'd be sooo happy as well

Chloe- Just give em a chance Rach...C'mon we'll be right next to ya

Rachel- Alright alright....Let's go

They walk out into the dining area again

Chloe- Heyy guys how you going?

Frank- Sup Price

Steph- Hey girls we're pretty good

Nathan- Bloody starving if anything aha

Max- Hey hey everyone been a while hasn't it?

Nathan- It sure has

Chloe- Oh yeah btw we've got someone we'd like you too meet

Frank- Ooh new people aha

Max- Yeah....New

Chloe- You're all gonna be shocked to who it is

Rachel's heart is beating out of her chest at this moment

Chloe- Everyone...we'd love you to meet

Chloe- ........Rachel Amber

Rachel comes out from behind the girls

Rachel- Ahem....Hey everyone

Frank- Holy sweet mercy...

Steph-....What?

Nathan-..You're Fucking with us right?

Rachel- Shut the fuck up peeps i'm ALIVE BITCHES!!!!

Rachel- And trust me it's a looooong story

They all get up and embrace Rachel in a hug

Rachel- I did say i'd see you all again didn't I? ahaha

Everyone- Yeah you did but but...how

Rachel- You wouldn't believe me if I told you

Frank- Rachel....I think we would right now

Rachel- Hmm good point ahah

Rachel- Alright alright haha

Rachel tells em all the story of her resurrection

Nathan- Holy Fuck Rach....You're the new Jesus

Rachel- Hhahaha I'm the holy christ bitches aha

Steph- Seems like Satan is a cool dude aha

Rachel- Got that Fucking right...Way better than god

Frank- Hhaa I'd believe that

God-....Oh FFS I bloody killed that bitch

Rachel- God ain't gonna be happy ahaha..But FUCK YOU!!!

God- Fuck you as well Rachel

Steph- Telling god "Fuck you" That could backfire hhaha

Rachel- Hahah oops

Chloe- Yeah we got a text from her a few weeks back saying she's got a "Surprise" for us

Max- We searched everywhere for her "surprise"

Max- Then outta Fucking nowhere her alive self turned up...You could imagine our reactions aha

Rachel- Gotta keep you on your toes....Didn't think you'd believe me otherwise aha

Chloe- You're probably right

Rachel- But now i've had to listen to these 2 going at it.. every...goddamn...NIGHT

Chloe/Max HAHAHAHAHaha you love it shutup

Rachel- Egh worst thing ever

Steph- Hhaha At least you didn't walk in on em

Rachel-.....Well about that

Steph- You didn't?

Chloe/Max- She did...she definitely did

Steph- Oh dear lord

Rachel- Uh huh...it was embarrassingly terribe

Chloe- Not like you haven't seen it before

Chloe-....Remember

Rachel- Whoa whoa whoa let's not go there Chlo

Chloe- Uh huh sure thing Rach

Frank/Nathan- Don't wanna know ahah

Rachel- Good leave it like that....Chloe

Chloe- Hmph

Rachel- Soooo...How's everything going for you's since I last dropped by

Frank- Never been better Rach...Got an awesome job an amazing house plus living correctly for once

Nathan- Kinda the same actually i'm pretty happy with everything atm

Nathan- I can actually act how I wanna act not being controlled by my father or anyone....I can control my life again

Rachel- Wow guys that's....Actually very heartwarming to hear

Frank- It's all because of you Rach.....We wouldn't be in this position otherwise

Nathan- Hear hear

Steph- 3 Cheers for Rachel

Everyone- RACHEL RACHEL RACHEL

Rachel- Shit guys you're gonna make me cry aha

Chloe- Nah that's impossible...You're too cold hearted for that aha

Rachel- Well Fuck you too Chloe

Chloe-...Don't tempt me Rach aha

Max- Whoa whoa Chloe's mine get your own Rach ahaha

Rachel- Shit girl you can have her not my type

Chloe- Obviously

Steph....Anywayyyyy it's getting late now

Frank- Shit yeah it is I still gotta drive back to LA

Nathan- Yeah I gotta get going soon as well

Rachel- Awww ahah but I understand peeps

Rachel- It's been seriously amazing to see you all again...But alive this time

Frank- I still can't believe it myself Rach

Nathan- I still think i'm on drugs aha

Steph- Life is....Strange

Max- You dunno the half of it aha

They all head out to say their goodbyes

Steph- Don't be a stranger now Rach

Frank- X2

Nathan- X3 aha

Rachel- Haha Nah I won't guys now i've got that over with aha

Steph- Were you worried??

Chloe- She ran into the bathroom when she saw you all

Rachel- Sigh...It's true aha

Frank- Why's that?

Rachel- I dunno I just didn't know what you'd all say and do aha

Steph- Was it really that bad tho Rach? ahah

Rachel- Nah not at all ahah

Chloe- Anyway we better head off now guys

Steph- Alright...Catch you guys

Frank- See ya girls...Don't cause to much trouble now aha

Nathan- Bye girls have fun with Rach...she's a handful

Chloe- Sheesh tell me about it ahaha

Rachel- Ha ha ha screw ya both ahah

Frank/Steph/Nathan all leave..leaving the 3 girls remaining

Chloe- So?.....How ya feeling Rachel

Rachel- Relieved tbh...Knew it had to happen eventually tho

Max- Now it's over we can see em more often

Rachel- Indeed we can Maxipad

Chloe- We better get going now i've got work tomorrow

Max- I've got school

Rachel-..........

Chloe- Exactly Rach ahaha

Rachel- Yeah yeah aha

Rachel- Anyway before we go

Chloe- Yesss?

Rachel-...You got any weed? I need a smoke after that haha

Chloe- You bloody stoner ahaa

Rachel- Learnt from the best ahah

Chloe- You did learn something from me?

Rachel- Pfft yeah don't get a big head tho

Chloe- WOW insulting

Rachel- That's how I roll bitches ahaha

Chloe- Yeah yeah here's your smoke

Rachel- FINALLY!!!

Max- Anyway let's hit the road girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now after this part i'll be posting 3 or so little stories I wrote that have no bearing on this one just for the fun of it


	14. The surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/4 of my moch stories which I did between parts of my actual story...so enjoy

Joyce- Who's at the door

Joyce-...MAX?!??!

Max- Surprise

Joyce- What...what i'm sooo happy to see you

Max- I moved back here today actually i'm going to Blackwell academy and I needed somewhere to stay

Joyce- Oh sweetie you can stay here for as long as you need to

Joyce- Hopefully you can be a great influence on Chloe now

Max- Chloe? I'm so so so sorry I never texted or rang up I know that was selfish of me

Joyce- It's alright I know it wouldn't have been easy on you either....Chloe will be angry but she'll forgive you in no time aha

Max- I can bet on that

Joyce- Anyway come in Max go and surprise Chloe

Max- Gladly

Joyce- Chloe?!?!

Chloe- What now mother?

Joyce- I've got a surprise for you

Chloe- It better be a bloody good one

Joyce- Oh it is trust me

Chloe- Alright alright i'm comi.....

Chloe.......MAX?!?!??!?!??!?!

Max- Hey Chloe

Chloe just stands in shock

Max- How you goi...

Before she can finish Chloe gives her a massive hug

Joyce- Guess that answers that question

Chloe- What are you doing here?

Max- I moved back down today to go to Blackwell academy and I needed somewhere to stay

Max- Sooooo here I am Joyce has already said I can stay for however long I need

Chloe- Thank you mum

Joyce- Haha It's quite alright Chloe..You wouldn't forgive me if I didn't

Chloe- You're probably right ya know aha

Max- So...we've got 5 years to catch up on

Max- How about we unpack and get to talking?

Joyce- Sounds great lovely i'll be downstairs if you need anything

Chloe- For sure Max

Joyce leaves the room

Chloe-.....I love you Max thank you for coming back to me

Max- Love you too Chloe...I wouldn't be anywhere else


	15. Coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/4 of my moch stories

Joyce- Hey Chloe

Chloe- Hey mum...

Joyce- Are you feeling alright Chloe? You seem a bit off

Chloe- Yeah i'm as good as I could be

Joyce- Chloe?....You can't hide it

Chloe- Mum i'm fine

Joyce- Alright alright

Chloe- "sigh" Fine i'm not okay

Joyce- Are you alright sweetie?

Chloe- I don't really wanna talk about it

Joyce- You can talk to me about anything Chloe

Joyce- When you wanna open up i'll be right here

The minutes tick by and eventually Chloe gives in

Chloe- Mum?

Joyce- Yes sweetie?

Chloe- I do have something bothering me...for a while as well

Joyce- Ohh Chloe you know you can talk to me

Joyce- What's up?

Chloe- I know I just wanted to make sure first

Chloe- Well here goes nothing...

Joyce- I'm listening

Chloe- Mum...I'm....I'm

Chloe- I'm gay and I had feelings for Max before she moved

Chloe- Now I have some for Rachel

Joyce- Ohh Chloe

Chloe- I'm so sorry that your only child has turned out to be gay

Chloe- Sorry to disappoint you

Chloe- I shouldn't have sai...

Joyce- Chloe SHUT IT!!!

This takes Chloe by surprise

Joyce- Do you really think I care about whether you're gay or not?

Joyce- Because I really don't...You're my daughter gay or not idc..As long as you're happy that's all I ask

Joyce- I know you've had it rough Chloe probably why you found it hard to open up to me but i'll support you 100%

Chloe starts crying and hugging Joyce

Chloe- "Sniffle" Thank you mum i'm sorry

Joyce- Nothing to be sorry about Chloe you can't control it

Chloe- So? You really don't mind?

Joyce- Nope No care in the world if William was still alive he'd be saying the same thing

Chloe- Thank you thank you mum

Chloe- I feel a little better I got it out

Joyce- That's good kiddo just try not to keep too many secrets from me alright?

Chloe- But i've gotta have some secrets aha

Joyce- Hmph fair enough bloody teens aha

Chloe- Anyway...I'm going back into my room to recover

Joyce- Alright Chloe i'll be here if you need anything

Joyce- Oh and Chloe?

Chloe- Yes mum?

Joyce- I'm proud of you for coming out to me

Joyce- I know we've had a difficult relationship but i'm happy you trusted me with that

Chloe- Of course mum I know I may be a bitch but I still love you

Joyce- I love you too Chloe

Chloe- I'll be in my room now

Joyce- Alright Chloe

Joyce- 1 more thing

Chloe- Argh yes mother?

Joyce- If you bring a girl home please be quiet I don't wanna hear anything

Chloe- OMG MUM!!!!

Joyce- HAHAHA


	16. Running away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/4....This moch story hit to close to home for me which is why I loved doing it

Chloe- You do know I can't live in the same house as that...thing you call a BF

Joyce- Not again with this Chloe

Chloe- You know full well I hate his guts but you don't seem to care

Joyce- Of course I care Chloe

Chloe- THEN GET RID OF HIM!!!

Joyce- You ain't the boss in this house Chloe

Chloe- Oh so my opinion isn't needed is it?

Joyce- With this matter NO!!!!

Joyce- I want you both to get along how hard is that?

Chloe- You're really making me wanna like him...NOT

Joyce- Chloe if your father could see you

Chloe- DON'T GO BRINGING DAD INTO THIS

Joyce- He'd be massively disappointed in you

Chloe- It's YOUR FAULT he's dead

Joyce- CHLOE?

Chloe- You HAD to call him didn't you?

Chloe- Couldn't even catch a bus home huh?

Joyce- You know it's unfair to blame me of this

Joyce- I wasn't to know he was gonna die

Chloe- BUT he still did...Because of YOU

Joyce- ENOUGH!!!!

Joyce- I've had enough of this Chloe like him or not he's staying

Chloe- Then I ain't

Joyce- What?

Chloe- If he's gonna stay here i'm Fucking leaving

Joyce- Oh...And go where exactly

Chloe- Anywhere but this shitpit of a town

Joyce- Chloe that's just rediculous

Chloe- Is it tho?

Chloe- Staying where i'm very unhappy...Or leaving to start a new life

Chloe- I like the 2nd option better

Joyce- You won't even last without me Chloe

Chloe- Pfft watch me

Joyce- For christ sake Chloe

Joyce- You're only 16...think it through woulda

Chloe- I've already thought it through thank you

Joyce- You'll be coming back eventually

Chloe- If he's gone then I would otherwise NO

Joyce- THAT'S IT!!! GO TO YOUR ROOM

Chloe- GLADLY!!! This wasn't geting anywhere anyway

Chloe goes up to her room

Chloe- Pfft don't believe me?....Watch this then mother

Joyce- FUCKING FUCK!!! Why does she have to make life difficult for herself

Joyce- I'll give her a few hours to calm down

The hours tick by

Joyce- EGH I better go check up on her

Joyce- Chloe?...Chloe?

Joyce- CHLOE?

Joyce runs into Chloe's room to find it empty except for a note

Chloe "Mom you didn't believe me that i'd run away well look around i'm Fucking outta there and this town..It isn't home to me anymore nothing is I need to find my own place now...I'm sorry but you brought this on yourself THIS will be the last you see of me mother

Chloe

David- Hey Honey? Is everything okay?

Joyce- Read...read this

David reads the letter with a look of shock and confusion

David- What...What made her do this

Joyce- According to Chloe...You

David- She hates me that much she's risking everything to run away

Joyce- Yes....yes...she she is

David- Did something happen between you 2?

Joyce- We had a massive argument a few hours ago about you

Joyce- She said she'd run away but I didn't believe it

David- Don't blame yourself Joyce Chloe is just a lost cause atm

Chloe meanwhile has caught the train outta Arcadia bay

Chloe- Goodbye shithole may you burn in peace

Chloe- This is amazing i'm actually running away from home...Finally

The hours tick by before she finally gets off

Chloe- So?...Where the Fuck did I end up?

Chloe-.......SEATTLE???

Chloe- Holy shit...I could find Max but where would I even start

Chloe wanders around for a while before finding herself outside Max's school

Chloe- I don't even know where I am or if this is even her school

Chloe- But better place to look than any

A few minutes tick by

Max- Hey guys

Chloe- Holy shit..It's Max

Max- Man school is pretty lame sometimes

Fernando- Pfft tell me about it that last class sucked ass

Max- Did it ever anyway....I'm heading home now guys

Max starts walking to the bus stop

Chloe- Here is my chance just sit in the bus stop and act natural

She then sits in the bust stop and Max unknowingly sits next to Chloe

Chloe- So stranger?...How was school?

Max- It was alright...You

Chloe- I don't go to school anymore I got expelled a while ago

Max- Oh...Why you here for?

Chloe- Just waiting for an old friend

Max could reckonize the voice but couldn't put it together

Max- Oh alright...Sure they'll be happy to see you

Chloe- I'm already seeing em

Max's face grew with confusion until Chloe stopped hiding and revealed herself

Chloe- Hello Max Caulfield

Max-.......Chlo...Chl.....CHLOE?!?!?

Max runs up and hugs Chloe

Max- But..but what are you doing here?

Chloe fills Max in on why she's all of a sudden in Seattle

Max- Holy shit Chloe...But how'd you find me?

Chloe- Pure Fucking luck

Max- But your mom?...She'd be worried sick about you

Chloe- Pfft I don't care anymore it ain't my home

Max- Where you gonna stay then?

Max-Oh....

Chloe- Yes Max...If your parents are fine with it

Max- Shit idk this is so outta the blue

Chloe- Yeah i'm good at doing that

Max- Well the bus is here we can talk more on the way home

So they talk and talk until they're out the front of Max's house

Chloe- Any idea how your folks will act?

Max- Nope no Fucking clue

Chloe- Well...this should be something

They walk inside

Max- I'm home

Ryan- Hey sweetie how was school?

Max- It was an alright day..with an interesting twist

Chloe- "Please please please"

Vanessa- Oh what would that be dear?

Max- You won't believe me if I told you

Max- So i'll show you instead

Max- Mom dad? Say hello to

Max- Chloe Price

both her parents just stand in shock

Vanessa/Ryan- CHLOE????

Chloe- Hey Ms and Mr Caulfield

They both run up and hug Chloe

Ryan- What in the world are you doing in Seattle?

Chloe again fills em in on the details

Vanessa-...Holy shit Chloe

Ryan- That's so Fucked up Chloe

Chloe- Yeah sooo my mom doesn't know where I am right now

Joyce- She still hasn't come home...Do you think she really meant it?

Then she got a text

Vanessa- "Hello Joyce it's Vanessa here

Joyce- Oh Vanessa..Wait

Vanessa- "I just wanted to message you to say we all miss you

Joyce- Aww I miss em as well especially little Max

Vanessa- " We got a surprise visitor today"

Joyce- Surprise?.....NO

Vanessa- "Chloe Price has found her way to Seattle somehow

Joyce- OH MY GOD!!!...David get here NOW

Vanessa- She's in good spirits hanging with Max I dunno what we're gonna do tho

David- Whoa what's up

Joyce- Read this

David again reads what Joyce says

David- Who are they?

Joyce- They're great friends of ours who had to move to Seattle after William died

Joyce- Max there only child was best friends with Chloe before they moved

David- And she's found her way back to her?

Joyce- Somehow yes she did

David- Holy shit

Vanessa- " Don't worry we'll look after her while we figure out what to do

Joyce messages back

Joyce-" Oh thank you thank you Vanessa...I can't believe she found her way to Seattle

Joyce- "We'll work this out don't worry...Thank you for taking care of her"

Vanessa- She knows now Chloe

Chloe- Thank you Vanessa

Ryan- Don't sweat it kid we'll work this out

A few weeks pass by then something happens

Ryan- Junk, junk, junk, Ju....OH my god

Vanessa- What's up babe?

Ryan shows Vanessa the letter

Vanessa- What? They want you back?

Ryan- It sure seems like it

Vanessa-Well....What are we gonna do?

Ryan- I ain't sure...we can't just get up and leave again could we?

Chloe-...What's going on guys?

Ryan- My ex employeer has sent me a letter asking me to come back

Chloe- Back? Wait...Back to Arcadia Bay?

Vanessa-That is correct Chloe

Chloe- Holy shit...What are you gonna do?

Joyce- I'm worried sick I really hope she's going alright

Text comes through

Ryan- "Hello Joyce.Ryan here

Joyce- Aww now Ryan

Ryan- I've got something to tell you

Joyce-- Please be good please be good

Ryan-" I've recieved a letter today by my old employer in Arcadia bay

Joyce- You ain't saying what i think you're saying?

Ryan-"And after much discussion and thinking...I've decided to take the offer

Joyce- HOLY SHIT??!?!

Ryan- So we'll all be moving back to Arcadia within a few weeks

Ryan-" And yes...Chloe is coming as well

Joyce is nearly in tears

Ryan-"But Chloe does have 1 request?

Joyce- Oh Chloe?

Ryan-" Her only request is..You can live with David as long as she can live with us

Joyce-......That might actually be the best solution

Joyce texts back

Joyce- "That's incredible news Ryan I'm stoked to hear it

Joyce then takes a deep breath and writes

Joyce-" Tell Chloe that she can live with you all...It'd be the best for her

Ryan- Yo Chloe?

Chloe- Yeah Ryan?

Ryan- We got an answer to your request

Chloe- And the answer is?

Ryan smiles then says

Ryan- I hope you 2 don't get sick of each other

Max- So she living with us?

Ryan- Chloe is indeed gonna live with us

Chloe- Oh my god...Thank you thank you thank you

Vanessa- Don't thank us haha Thank Joyce she agreed

Max- That's incredible news

Chloe- These last few weeks have been incredible tbh

Ryan- I'd say so...It's awesome having you in our lives again Chloe

Chloe- Same goes for you guys

A few weeks later they're back in Arcadia Bay

Ryan- Well ladies..Here we are

Max- Isn't this the same house we had before we moved to Seattle?

Vanessa- Indeed it is Max

Max- Who would've thought

Chloe- So...Are you sure it's okay that I live with you/

Ryan- Of course it is Chloe

Vanessa- It's not a problem Chloe..Just promise you'll visit your mom often

Chloe- I'll make sure

Vanessa- Good to hear..anyway go get set up ladies

Few days later

Joyce hears a knock at the door

Joyce- Who is it?

She answers it

Joyce-...Chloe?

Chloe- Hey mom...I'm back to say hello

Joyce hugs Chloe as tight as she can

Chloe- Mom...I'm so sorry for running away

Joyce- It's okay Chloe..You're here now that's what matters

Joyce- Plus it all worked out in the end

Chloe- So..You're happy with me living with Max?

Joyce- If it makes you happy and away from here...Then of course i'm happy

Chloe- Thank you mom..

Joyce- It's alright Chloe...Just make sure to visit huh?

Chloe- For sure mom

Chloe- I'm gonna get a few things from my room then be off

Joyce- Alright Chloe

Chloe then goes and cleans her room of what she wants to take

Joyce- So..you're heading off?

Chloe- Yes mom I am indeed

Joyce- Alright Chloe...Thank you for coming back

Chloe- Egh don;t get all goopy on me now

Joyce- Hhaha Goodbye Chloe and have fun with Max and her parents

Chloe- Goodbye mom and I'm sure I will

Chloe- See ya around mom

Joyce- You to Chloe

Phew that was a long/hard one to write out hope you enjoyed it

Now i've been in this situation a few times running away but you still end up home again


	17. Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4/4 up next is the continuation of my story

William- Hey how's my 2 favourite Pirates going?

Chloe- Arrr me father me be doing well

Max- I be doing great myself

Joyce- Another pirate adventure planned huh?

Chloe- Aye of course me matey

Max- We never be stopping

William- How about today we go searching for new land?

Chloe- Aye sounds like a great idea

Joyce- Get in the pirate ship and we shall set sail

Chloe- Aye aye

They all get in the car and head to the lighthouse

Max- LAND HO!!!!

Chloe- Aye aye long Max silver

Chloe- Me see the land

William- It looks uninhabited

Chloe- Arrrrr we be the first

Max- What shall we call this here island?

Chloe- It shall be known as

Chloe- Long silver Island

Max- Aye aye me like the name

Joyce and William are just non-stop smiling at em

Joyce- God those 2 are incredible aren't they?

William- They seriously are the greatest of friends

Joyce- It's just amazing to watch the friendship between the two

William- Never seen anything like it to be honest

Joyce- Me neither

Joyce-...Do you think they're.....

Chloe- Mom mom we found buried treasure

Max- Aye me be smelling riches

Chloe- We gonna be the wealthiest Pirates in the 7 seas

Max- No pirate will ever be better

Chloe- We will rule the seas

Joyce- Oooh what'd ya find?

William- You find any gold me pirates?

Chloe- We did find the greatest of booty

They had in fact found a rare artifact in the middle of the forest

William- Holy shit girls...This is an amazing find

Joyce- Wow this is amazing find

Chloe- Another doller for the swear jar dad

William- C'mon let me have this one ahaha

Chloe- That ain't pirate code

William- You're gonna bankrubt me ahah

Max- Don't make we have you walk the plank

William- Hmph aye aye Max long silver

Max- Long Max silver..Sheesh get it right ahaha

William- Haha Oh my apologies

Chloe- NOT ENOUGH!!!!

Chloe- You shall walk the plank

William- Aye aye captain Bluebeard

Chloe- Me no your captain peasent

Max- Walk the plank or be executed at dawn

Joyce can barely contain her laughter

Joyce- What an amazing moment this is

Joyce- Both you girls make me smile...

William is now walking the plank which is over a small hill

Chloe- Any last words peasent?

William- I have no regrets you shall burn for this

Max- Enough with talking

Chloe- You shall now walk the plank

William proceeds to walk -off the plank and falls down the hill

Chloe- That shall teach you for messing with pirates

Max- Never mess with the greatest pirates of em all

Chloe/Max- ARCADIA BAY PIRATES FOREVER!!!!

After the laighter subsides and William climbs back up the hill they start talking about what they found

Chloe- What is it?

William- It looks like an artifact from years and years ago

Joyce- I'm guessing from some of the orginal settlers of Arcadia bay

William- It'd seem so that's an amazing find girls

Chloe- Pirates dad...Pirates

Max- Don't make us have you walk the plank again aha

William- Please no no no

Chloe- I'll let it slide....this time

Max- Sooo....Are we gonna keep it?

William- Yeah I don't see why not...Keep it as a momento ahah

Joyce- Sounds like a great idea

William- Unfortunately girls we should be heading home soon

Chloe/Max- Awww

William- I know I know..But aye let's get a photo of you two before we go

Chloe- Sounds great ye may be spared yet

Max- Ooh Photo

Chloe-..Way to stay in character Max aha

Max- Oh..um....Ye pirates we no like photos

Chloe- Hmm better ahaha

William- Alright you two get in position

William- 3..2..1...Gotcha

Chloe- Let me see you know the rules dad..Max tell him

Max- The captain always sees first

William- Damn pirate code

Joyce- Don't go talking shit about the pirate code honey ahaha

Max- We have the power remember aha

William- Alright captain Bluebeard here's the photo

Chloe- Aye This photo be a keeper

Max- Long Max silver agrees

Joyce- Hhaha We should be heading off now

They all head back home now

Joyce- Back at the pirates lair

William- Don't go planning anymore schemes you 2

Chloe- Ye be always planning

Max- We attack when you least expect

Chloe- Let's head to our lair Max

Chloe- Right behind ye captain

They both go running to Chloe's room

William- You thinking what i'm thinking?

Joyce- What'd that be?

William- They seriously love each other...Not just in best friend kinda way

Joyce- I'd have to agree never seen 2 people more perfect aha

William- Neither have I now it's just a waiting game ahah

Joyce- This can be our own pirate code aha

William- Rival pirates

Joyce- Aye aye captain ahah

William- Let the wars begin aha


	18. The gooey betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to normal programming {for now} This part throws everything outta wack

Chloe- Morning Rach

Rachel- Oh Morning Chloe

Chloe- You're up early

Rachel- Yeah didn't sleep very well last night

Chloe- Oh why's that?

Rachel- Idk I just need to go do something with my life

Rachel- You're a tattoo artist, Max goes to photography school

Rachel- I don't have anything yet

Chloe- Well Rach we can spend the weekend looking for something

Chloe- What would you really love to do?

Rachel- Be a model of course

Chloe- Oh I should've guessed aha

Rachel- All the weed getting to your head Chloe? haha

Chloe- Aye aye i'm starting to quit you know

Rachel- Huh for real?

Chloe- Yeah for real

Rachel-Well shit colour me surprised

Chloe- I'm quitting for Max's sake

Max- You're doing what for my sake?

Chloe- Morning honey

Max- Chloe answer the darn question

Chloe- I'm quitting smoking for you

Max- Like quitting quitting?

Chloe- Completely quitting Maxipad

Max- .....For me?

Chloe- Yeah Max It didn't feel right smoking around you

Max- I never forced you to quit Chloe

Chloe- I know Max but it still feels right if I quit

Max- Well i'll support you all the way Chloe you know that

Chloe- I love you Max

Max- Love you too Chloe

Max- When are you quitting?

Chloe- Today Maxi

Max- This should be fun...Moody Chloe

Rachel- Isn't she always moody tho? ahah

Max- Hhaha Good point moody biatch

Chloe- Hey look what I have

Chloe pulls the finger at both Max and Rachel

Max- Hahha very ladylike Chloe aha

Chloe- I'm the male of the relationship remember haha

Rachel- So Chloe is the more dominant one?

Max- RACHEL!!!! JEEZ WOMEN

Rachel- HAHAHAHA Just stating facts Maxipad

Max- Egh whatever

Chloe- Anyway....Should we get started for the day ahead now?

Max- Good call Chloe

Max- I'm having a shower

Chloe- I'm hella joining in

Rachel- God you're a perv aha

Max- My Fuckin perv ahah

Max- And yes Chloe you can join in

Chloe- Hell yeah

Rachel- Egh i'm so NOT having one after you 2 get out

Chloe- Oh you love it shutup

Rachel- Pfft yeah if you say so

Chloe- Aye if you didn't die this could've been you but noooo ahah

Rachel- Fucking glad it ain't ahah

Max- Awww Poor Rachel feels alone haha

Rachel- Shut your pie hole Max aha

Max- Nah I like my hole open

Rachel spits out her drink

Max- Just as I thought shower time

Rachel- Huh...Wha..Wait..what

Max just laughes as she heads for the shower

Rachel- WOW Max that was outta nowhere aha

Rachel- Ooh I'll get you back girl

Rachel ties a box of flour on top of the bathroom door waiting for Max

10 mins later

Max- Yo Rach your turn now

Rachel- Here we go

Max- It's pretty war.......RACHEL!!!!!

Rachel- HAHAHAHAHA that'll teach you

Chloe- Looking good Max suits ya

Max- Seriously Fuck you Rachel aha

Rachel- Ahh you love it shutup

Max then goes and cleans herself up....Again, While Rachel has a shower

Chloe- Hey Max

Max- Yes Chloe

Get her back with this..

Chloe has made some green sticky goo

Max- Hha Yassss oh this will be wonderful

Rachel- Ahh Max it feels so good to be CLEAN!!

Max- So i've heard

Rachel- Shame you got covered in flour wonder where it came from

Max- I haven't got a clue Rach

And then

Rachel- Must've been a.......

Rachel-.......MAXINE!!!!!!

Max- Don't make me throw more

Rachel- You absolute bitch ahha

Max- Sorry payback called

Chloe AHAHAHAHAHA Looking fly Rach

Rachel- You planned this didn't you Chloe? ahah

Chloe- No no i'm the innocent one here

Rachel- Pfft yeah totally

As Chloe turns her head Rachel and Max team up

Chloe- Anyway we better get goi......OMFG

Max/Rachel- HAHAHAHAHA Feel wet and floury Chloe?

Chloe- Now we both gotta clean ourselves up haha

Rachel- Oh dear what have I done haha

Chloe and Rachel both go to have another shower

Max- Man I love life at the moment it's just soo much fun

Max- My life at this point in time is just...Perfect

1 hour later

Max- Sheesh you 2 take forever...What were you doing in there?

Chloe- Oh..Um this shit ain't easy to come off you know

Rachel- It definitely ain't.....

Max- Alrighty anyway ready to go?

Max-....Where we going anyway ahah

Chloe- Rachel wants to look around for modelling classes to do

Max- Ah huh cool cool

Max- Ready?

Rachel- Ready as i'll ever be

Chloe- Yeah..Definitely ready

As Max leaves the room Rachel winks at Chloe then follows suit

Chloe- Fucking Fuck...Max is gonna kill me if she finds out

Chloe- Why Rachel....Just why

Rachel- Ahh Max you don't know what just went down mwhaha


	19. Truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look i'll admit this story is all over the place and it may not work that great but for my 2nd story i'm trying hard on fixing that...But anyway enjoy

Max- Here we are girls

Rachel- It looks amazing can't wait to start modelling

Chloe- Yeah....modelling

Max- Are you alright Chloe? You've been acting indifferent?

Chloe- What? Nah girl i'm hella fine just tired

Max- Mm hmm

Rachel-....Anyway shall we head in

Max- Yeah for sure

Rachel winks again at Chloe before getting out

Chloe- Fuck i'm so so sorry Max

Chloe- She's never gonna forgive me for this

Inside the modelling school there was many pics of models Rach started drooling

Rachel- These are amazing

Max- Shit i'd say so

Chloe- Not as amazing as you tho Rac...Max

Max- Umm...You nearly called me Rachel

Chloe- Eh I mess up sometimes Maxipad don't worry

Max- Alright Chloe don't do it again

Rachel- I figured it'd be a privelage to get called Rachel ahha

Max- Nah I like Max better tbh haha

Rachel- Pfft if you say so

Chloe- I'm so Fucking dead

Chloe- Why Rachel why

Chloe- Shit Why the fuck did I let her?

Princible- Hello girls how can I help you?

Rachel- Oh hey i'd like to enrol in modelling school please?

Princible- Sure thing..Umm what's your name?

Rachel- My name is Rachel Amber

Princible- I feel like i've heard that name before?

Rachel- Probably someone else

Princible- Yeah possibly

Princible- Anyway come on through girls

The meeting went on for around an hour with Rachel finally being enrolled

Princible- Thank you for coming in girls and Rachel look forward to seeing you next week

Rachel- Sure thing Ma'am i'm looking forward to it

Chloe- So Now that's over...Wanna go to the mall or something

Max- Yeah sure thing

Rachel- Hella yeah

Chloe- Alrighty ho girls hop in

They all head towards the mall cranking the stereo

Max- We're here time to go broke

Rachel- Fuck yeah

Chloe- Yeah.....

Max- Chloe?

Chloe- I'm alright Max let's head in

Max- Hmmm

Rachel- I never get over the size of this place

Max- Yeah me neither aha

Chloe- It's definitely hUge

Rachel-...Before we go looking around I need to use the toilet

Rachel- So you'll wait here...right?

Max- Haha Yes Rach we'll be waiting

Rachel- Alright BRB

As Rachel leaves Max begins questioning Chloe

Max- Chloe?

Chloe- Yeah Max?

Max- Look at me Chloe

Chloe- What Max?

Max- You've been acting strange all morning just wondering why?

Chloe- It's not your concern Max

This took Max by surprise

Max- Chloe we're married we tell each other everything

Chloe-....

Max- What happened Chloe?

Max- Was it something between you and Rach?

Chloe- No it wasn't

Max- Then what is it?

Chloe- "Sigh" Alright it has something to do with Rachel

Max- Go on

Chloe- Have you at all wondered why we took an hour in the shower

Max- It has crossed my mind yeah

Chloe- Well...Umm the truth is..umm

Max figures it out

Max- You didn't do what I'm thinking you did?

Chloe- Yes Max.....Yes we did

Max's face grows with anger and frustration

Max- You did FUCKING WHAT!!!!

Chloe- She..she came onto me and..

Max- Fucking AND??

Chloe- Then....we umm started doing more and more

Max-.....

Chloe- Like eating each other out

Max- I've heard QUITE ENOUGH!!!!

Chloe- Max....Please

Chloe is near on in tears

Max- "Please" Is that what you were saying with Rachel?

Chloe- No you don...

Max- Why didn't you even stop Chloe?

Max- You didn't even THINK of me didya

Chloe- Max...I...I did

Max- BUT you still had sex with her anyway?

Chloe- Yes Max I did

Max- Well...Did you Fucking enjoy it?

Chloe- What kinda question is that?

Max- ANSWER IT!!!!

Chloe-....Maybe a little bit

Max full of rage rips her ring off and throws it at Chloe

Max- Here's your ring YOU CHEATING PILE OF SHIT

Chloe- Max..But..but

Max- But..but

Max- Forget it Chloe stick the ring where the sun don't shine

Chloe- MAX!!! Please

Chloe is now officially in tears

Chloe- Please don't leave Max

Max- Chloe Elizabeth Price.....I expected better from you

Max- I should've known you'd end up with Rachel

Chloe- It ain't like that

Max- Oh isn't it? You always loved her more than me

Chloe- That ain't true

Max- EVIDENTLY IT IS!!!!

Max- You know what Chloe....Don't even try to talk to me again WE'RE THROUGH

Chloe- No..Max..Pleae

Max- Enjoy having Rachel to yourself

Max- This is the last you'll see of me Chloe.....Goodbye

Chloe- MAX WAIT!!!

But it was to no avail Max has left the mall....Had left Chloe

Rachel- Man the line was long

Rachel- Shit Chloe are you alright?

Chloe- Rachel....She...she..

Rachel- Fuck...She found out didn't she?

Chloe- Yes Rachel..She..she did

Chloe- She doesn't even wanna see my face again

Rachel- C'mon Chloe let's get outta here

They head out to Chloe's truck...Which Max took

Chloe- FUCKING FUCK!!!

Rachel- Here's a not

Rachel- It reads

"To Rachel and my cheating bitch of a wife....Have fun finding your way back to the house since i've evidently took the truck WHICH I NEVER LIKED....I don't care who's fault it was but the fact Chloe went on with it is enough

You'll never hear from me again...Goodbye and good riddance Chloe

Max

Chloe- Just breaks down in the parking lot crying with Rachel trying to comfort her

Meanwhile

Max- Hey...hey dad

Ryan- Oh hey sweetie...What's wrong?

Max- Chloe she...she

Ryan- It's alright Max what did Chloe do?

Max- Chloe....She...Cheated on me with another girl

Ryan- She did WHAT?!?!?!

Ryan- Vanessa Get in here

Vanessa- Oh no Max what's wrong sweetie

Max- Chloe..She cheated on me with another girl

Vanessa- Wait..Chloe...Chloe Price cheated on you?

Max- Yea..Ye..Yeah she umm did

Max's parents just stood in shock

Max- Can I stay with you guys for a while?


	20. Medical emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your butts

Ryan- Shit Max of course you can stay with us

Vanessa- I'm still in shock Chloe of all people?

Max- Thank you dad

Max- She always loved this girl more than me anyway

Vanessa- What's her name?

Max- Rachel

Ryan- Hmm interesting

Max- They spent an hour in the shower this morning just doing each other

Max- Then Chloe was acting all different for most of the day...Then I questioned her about it and that's how I found out

Vanessa- That's completely Fucked sweetie

Ryan-...Chloe Fucking Price.....Who woulda thunk it

Max- Certainly not me

Meanwhile

Rachel- Chloe.....Are you alright?

Chloe- How could I possibly be Fucking alright Rach?

Chloe- I just got divorced from my wife who I CHEATED on

Rachel- Max will calm down you know she can't stay angry at you

Chloe- Pfft yeah bullshit tell the ring that

Rachel- Where do you think she went anyway?

Chloe- Probably back to her parents place

Rachel- Chloe?.......I'm really sorry

Chloe- Fuck that shit Rach...It was both our fault

Chloe- You came onto me but I didn't even attempt to stop you

Chloe- I don't blame Max for hating me....For never wanting to see my cheating face again

Rachel- But..Chloe

Chloe- Rachel Shut the Fuck up

Chloe- Sorry I just need to be alone for a while

Rachel- Alright...you gonna be alright on your own?

Chloe- I'm use to it by now

Rachel-....Alright Chloe

Rachel then leaves and Chloe is alone

Chloe- FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK!!!

Chloe- Fuck my life i'm so pathetic everyone I know is either dead or hates me.....What did I do to deserve this curse?

Chloe- That's it Fuck everything and everyone....Fuck you life you win

Chloe- I'm Fucking outta here adios

Max- Cheated on?...By my best friend?

Max- I never knew this shit was possible

Ryan- Life is Fucked and unfair Max

Vanessa- No one would've guessed this would happen between you 2

Max- I hope she rots in hell for this

Ryan- MAX CAULFIELD?!?!

Max- WHAT??? She cheated on my ass I have no compassion for her anymore

Vanessa- But..but...you don't say that about people

Max- I say what i want about Chloe...

Max- I feel numb right now..

Max- She doesn't deserve to have anyone

Meanwhile

Rachel- Shit both my best friends now hate each other

Rachel- Ain't nothing i can do to change it.....

Rachel- Hold on a minute...

Steph- OH...Hey Rach...This is a surprise

Rachel- Hey Steph...I need your help

Steph-...That doesn't sound good

Steph- What's up?

Rachel tells Steph the whole story

Steph- Chloe?...Cheated on Max?

Steph- Because of you?

Rachel- That is correct...But Chloe didn't seem to mind it at the time

Steph- What you mean?

Rachel- Well...The amount of times she said "Yes Rachel...Please Fuck me Rachel"...While Fucking kinda says it all

Steph-....You do know if Max hears that the relationship is well and truly over

Rachel- I know that...I dunno what to do

Steph- As much as it's gonna hurt...You're gonna have to come clean to Max

Rachel- I was afraid you'd say that

Max- What do you want Rachel

Rachel-Look Max...Chloe is in a really bad way atm

Max- Well she got what she deserved

Max- Bloody cheating whore

Rachel- I've got something to tell you....But it'll be the last nail in the coffin

Max- It's already been nailed...What more could happen?

Rachel-....What Chloe was saying while we were Fucking

Max- Go on

Rachel- Please Max....."Rachel please Fuck me....Rachel Yes yes....Rachel God you're so goddamn good

Max-.........

Rachel- "You're much better than Max"

Max-..........She's dead to me

Rachel- Max?...

Max- She always loved you more than me

Rachel- That ain't true

Max-Of course it motherfucking is

Max- Also...Son't contact me again either of you

Rachel- MAX?

Max had hung up and blocked everything related to Rachel and Chloe

Max- "Fuck me fuck me" Pathetic Chloe....I ain't surprised tho

Rachel calls Chloe

Rachel- C'mon c'mon pick up pick up

Silence

Rachel- No no no no no no no

Rachel- Don't do this Chloe

Rachel-.....Chloe?........OH MY GOD!!! CHLOE?!?!?!

Rachel- Wake up Chloe...Wake up please

Rachel- Don't do this to me Chloe

Ambulance- Hello this is 911 what's your emergency?

Rachel- Hello....My best friend has blood coming out her arms

Rachel-...I think she attempted suicide

Rachel- Please hurry...

Rachel- She's unconcious

Ambulance- We'll be right there..just hold on

Rachel- Please...Please hurry

Rachel- She...she's not breathing


	21. Goodbye old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WITCH WITCH WITCH!!!! BURN THE WITCH

Ambulance- Hurry up we gotta get this girl to emergency room ASAP!!

Rachel- Please Chloe...Don't do this to me

Ambulance- Alright she's loaded up GO GO GO

Rachel- Chloe....Wake up please

They arrive at the hospital

Doctor- Excuse me ma'am what exactly happened?

Rachel- Well.....She went through a break up a couple of hours ago

Rachel- She said she wanted some alone time...So I went out for a bit...And...Came home to her like this

Doctor- It's alright...We'll do all we can for her

Rachel- Please please do

Frank- Oh..Hey Rach what's going on?

Rachel- Frank...Chloe....She...she attempted suicide

Frank- Whoa....Why?

Rachel- Max and her had a breakup earlier today and Chloe didn't handle it very well whatsoever

Frank- Shit girl...Is she gonna be okay?

Rachel- I really don't know

Frank- Keep me updated please

Rachel- Will do

Steph- Hey Rachel again....What's wrong?

Rachel- Chloe tried to kill herself

Steph- WHAT?!?!?!

Rachel- When I came home after seeing you...She was bleeding from cuts and pale as anything

Steph- Oh my god Rach....

Rachel- She's in emergency right now....But Steph idk

Steph- Keep strong Rach...I'll be there shortly

Rachel- I'llt ry..Thank you Steph

Nathan- Sup Rach?

Rachel- Chloe...she...she tried to kill herself

Nathan-......Holy Fuck

Rachel- She went through a breakup today...Didn't handle it well obviously

Nathan- How she going?

Rachel-...Not well she's in emergency right now

Rachel- Idk if she's gonna make it through

Nathan- Stay there i'm on my way Rach

Rachel- Alright Nathan

Rachel- That's everyone but......Max

Rachel- I need to go see her

Rachel finds her way to Max's parents place

Knock knock

Ryan- Oh hello

Rachel- Hello sir...I need to see your daughter it's urgent

Ryan- Hold up...What's your name?

Rachel- I'm Rachel

Ryan- OH....Max has told me about you

Rachel- Can we please put this aside for 1 minute..

Ryan- I will...Dunno about Max tho

Ryan- MAX!!!

Max- Yes father?

Ryan- Rachel is here

Max- Oh for Fuck sake

Ryan- Apparently it's urgent

Max- Fine fine i'm coming down

Max- What do you want Rachel?

Rachel- It's really urgent Max

Max- Well spit it out cheater

Rachel- Chloe she....she...attempted suicide

Rachel- And it ain't looking promising atm

Max- She...actually attempted it?

Rachel- Yes Max she did....She's in emergency right now

Max- Holy Fuck....This is my fault

Ryan- What's going on sweetie?

Max- Chloe..She's in hospital

Ryan- Why?...

Max- She...she...attempted suicide

Max- And it ain't looking good at all

Ryan- Holy Fuck.....

Ryan- VANESSA!!!!

Vanessa- What's going on?

Max- Chloe...she attempted suicide

Max- She's in hospital right now

Vanessa- Oh my god....

Max- Apparently it's not looking promising

Max- This is all my fault

Vanessa- Don't blame yourself

Vanessa- Who are you?

Rachel- I'm Rachel...The girl Chloe cheated with

Vanessa- It all makes sense now

Rachel- Anyway can we get back to the hospital....You coming Max or not?

Max-........Alright i'll come

Rachel- Thank you

Back at the hospital

Frank- Holy Fuck Rach...Are you okay?

Nathan- How's she going?

Steph- I can't believe it

Rachel- Hey guys.....Idk i'm worried sick

Steph- Max?....

Max- hey Steph

Steph- This is awkward

Max- I just want Chloe to be alright I know i've been cold hearted since I found out

Doctor comes walking in

Doctor- Are you Rachel amber?

Rachel- Indeed I am

Doctor-...We've got news about Chloe

Rachel/Max- Yes...

Can we talk somewhere private?

Rachel/Max- Yeah sure.

Doctor-...I don't know how to say this

Doctor-...Chloe...She didn't make it

Rachel- No..no.....NO

Doctor- We tried what we could...But she was already gone

Max- Holy Fuck

Max- I did this...I did all of this

Doctor- I'll leave you to tell the others

Everyone- Verdict is?

Rachel- She.....Chloe didn't make it

Max- She's passed away

Steph-No....This can't be happening

Frank- Oh my god....

Nathan- Holy...

Rachel- I can't believe she actually died

Max- Fuck me...Rachel

Rachel- Yes Max....

Max- You Fucking killed her

Max- If you didn't Fucking Fuck her....She'd still be alive

Rachel- But..But..

Max- You know it's true Rach

Max- I'm Fucking outta here....Don't ever want to see you again

Later that day

Vanessa- Max?....How'd it go?

Ryan- Please tell me it's good

Max- Chloe...

Max- She's.....She's gone

Vanessa-...No?.....She can't be gone

Ryan- Are you sure?

Max- She'd dead alright.....I'm sure

Ryan- Oh..my..god

Vanessa-I...can't...believe it

Max- Neither can I

Max- Fucking Rachel

Max- I'll be in my room if you need me

Vanessa- Are you sure honey?

Max- I'm sure...don't worry i'll be fine


	22. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL A WITCH

Saturday 27th of july

Ryan- Max?

Max- Yes dad?

Ryan- Come down here a minute

Max- Do I have too?

Ryan- Yes sweetie you haven't left your room since Chloe passed

Max- For good reason

Ryan- Just get down here please

Max- Fine fine i'm coming

Ryan- Are there you are Max

Ryan-.....What did you do to your hair?

Max had a complete makeover dying her hair red again just like the day she married Chloe

Max- I didn't like it the colour it was...So I dyed it red again

Ryan- Looks great actually sweetie..I dig it

Max- What'd you want to talk about?

Ryan- About you Max

Ryan- We've barely seen you since Chloe died

Max- Maybe because I wanna be alone

Ryan- We respect that Max...We just want you to be alright

Max- How can I be alright after I lost my best friend/lover because of some shit someone else did

Ryan- I get you're angry Max you have all reason to...But please

Max actually starts to breakdown

Max- I'm so sorry dad..I'm...I'm just a mess atm

Ryan- It's alright honey...It's understandable

Max- I'm sorry i've shut you all off last few days...I'm just having problem coping

Ryan- Shhh Max no need to apologize

Max spends the next couple of hours crying in her dad's arms

Meanwhile

Rachel- Well....I'm now alone

Rachel- This must've been how Chloe felt after I passed...Now it's my turn

Rachel- Karma is a real bitch that's for sure

Then Rachel's phone rings

Rachel- Hello?

Max- Hey Rachel

Rachel- Max?...What...Why

Max- I just needed to talk to someone who knows what's going on

Rachel- Well I know you still hate me...But i'll listen

Max- Thank you Rachel....So what happened after I left?

Rachel- Well I came outta the toilets and saw Chloe crying...Asked what happened then left the mall

Rachel- Only to find the truck gone with your note which really set Chloe off....

Max- That note was outta pure anger and frustration..I wasn't thinking straight

Rachel- Don't worry Max it happens..I burned down a forest once ahah

Max- Okayy...WOW

Rachel- Anyway....We then went back to the apartment and Chloe wanted some alone time so i went out for a bit

Rachel- Came back to how you saw her at the hospital....I didn't want or mean for any of this to happen Max I really didn't

Max- I know Rachel I know....Life is just super Fucked up

Max- 1 Small thing can change everything

Rachel- But it wasn't a small thing tho

Max- Granted it wasn't...But everything happens for a reason Chloe's death was always destined

Rachel- Destined to death by Rachel amber

Max- Add Max Caulfield to that

Rachel-??? Max?

Max- I certainly didn't help the situation by just up and leaving

Max- I'm as much to blame as you are Rach the way I handled the situation was terrible

Max- Rach...In a way we both led her to commit suicide

Rachel- I guess so...

Max- Anyway i'm gonna come past soon to pick up some of my stuff...You'll be around?

Rachel- Yeah for sure Max..I'll be here

Max- Great...See you soon Rach

Rachel- Back at ya Max

Max- Well....That happened

Max- I'm so sorry Joyce and William...I tried my hardest to protect her but I failed you both

Max- I hope you'll forgive me sometime....Not like I deserve it

Max then rolls up a joint and has a smoke before seeing Rachel

3.00PM that afternoon

Rachel- Hey Max

Max- Hey Rach...How you going?

Rachel- To put it honestly....I've been a Fucking mess Max

Max- You and me both sista

Rachel- Guess there is no other way to feel

Max- Nope not at all

They remain silent for a few minutes

Rachel- Max?....

Max- Yes Rach?

Rachel- I don't want to be alone...Please i'm worried i'll follow suit

Max- But it just wouldn't work out with us living together...Would it?

Rachel- Max...I don't know

Rachel- But please..I'm willing to make it work

Max- For Chloe?

Rachel- For Chloe!!!!

Max- She'd want us to be happy and not hate each other

Rachel- That's what I reckon..She's looking down now smiling

Max- Alright Rach...We're doing this for Chloe

Max- I'll stay with you...it'll help us both heal

Rachel- I like that idea Max...It will indeed

Max- Alright let me get a few things from my parents and i'll be back

Rachel- Thank you Max

Max- Don't sweat it Rach...We both wouldn't last in therapy anyway ahaha

Rachel- Hahaha Very true Maxipad

Max- Be back very soon

4.00pm

Max- Hey i'm home

Vanessa- Oh hey Max how'd it go with Rachel?

Max- It actually went pretty well...I'm moving back in our old place

Ryan- Oh really now?

Max- Yeah we decided to make it work..For Chloe's sake

Vanessa- That's very sweet from both of you

Ryan- Max...We need to talk

Max- Umm..What's wrong dad?

Ryan- This...

Ryan holds up Max bag of weed she hid in her room

Max-How'd you find that?

Ryan- Well...I knew you were hiding something so I went through your room

Ryan- Why Max? I'm disappointed I never suspected you as a doper

Max- Maybe because of all the stress last couple of days..I needed a reliever somehow

Ryan- But weed? of all things

Ryan- where'd you get it from?

Max- From Chloe's stash

Ryan- I should've bloody guessed

Max- You know what? I'm old enough I don't have to listen to you

Max- I'm grabbing my stuff and Fucking leaving

With that Max stormed into her room grabbed what she needed and bailed

5.00pm

Rachel- Shit Max...What happened?

Max- My dad went off at me because he found weed in my room

Rachel- That's Fucking shit Max...You alright?

Max- Yeah Fucking perfect

Max- Sorry Rach..I'm just pissed off

Rachel- I'm use to it don't sweat it

Max- I'm gonna have a shower now

Rachel- Take your time Maxipad

Max proceeds to have a 30min shower while Rachel sat and watched TV

Max- Hey Rach?

Rachel- Wassup Max?

Max- Can we watch a movie or something?

Rachel- Yeah for sure..Got the perfect one as well

Max- Blade runner?

Rachel- Blade runner!!!

Max- That's pretty sweet of you Rach

Rachel- This time it's for Chloe

Max- For Chloe

They sit and watch Blade runner without any of em falling a sleep

10.00pm

Max- "Yawn" Ahhh i'm ready for bed

Rachel- Same here Maxi

Max- Will you be alright on your own? I'm not tryna be condenscending or anything

Rachel- I should be alright Max...I hope

Max- Alright...Goodnight Rachel

Rachel- Goodnight Max

3.00am

Rachel- Max...Max..MAX??!?!

Max- Oh Rach..What you want?

Rachel- Max

Rachel- She's here

Max- Who is?

Max- Ooohhhhhh


	23. The haunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooohohoohohohohohohoh ghosts

Max- Rachel slow down

Max- Who'd you see

Rachel- In my head and dreams she's there

Max- Rachel...Who is?

Rachel- Bathroom...blood...pale

Max- "Oh no...she remembered the time she found Chloe"

Max- Rachel Slow down it's alright....No one is here

Max- It's just me and you

Rachel-I'm sorry Max....I'm a bloody mess

Max- Shh it's alright Rach..Remember I was a mess as well for a while after leaving AB

Max- It happens after a very traumatic time

Rachel- I just want it gone....I don't want to see that again

Max- I know Rach I know....It will in time

Rachel- Max?

Max- Yes Rach?

Rachel- Can I umm...Sleep with you tonight?

Rachel- Just in case?

Max- Alright Rach....We'll help each other get through this

Rachel- Together

Max- Together

Next day

Rachel- Max i'm sorry about last night

Max- It's alright Rach...I wouldn't want to see you in pain

Max- So what actually was it?

Rachel- It was like a memory of when I found Chloe on the floor..But in a dream

Rachel- It felt like I was reliving it again

Max- Oh Rach....

Max gets up to hug Rachel

Max- You're very strong by the way

Rachel- Hardly

Max- You're still here aren't you?

Max- You took care of Chloe when I left her those years ago

Max- You stayed with her until her dying moments after I left her

Rachel- Max...I wish I could've done more

Max- Rachel Amber...You were a better friend to Chloe than I ever was

Max- She deserved you more than me

Rachel- I..I..Don't know what to say

Max- It's true tho Rach...None of this was your fault

Max- Life just has a funny way of making us feel guilty

Max- Chloe would be looking down and smiling Rach

Rachel- Max Caulfield

Max- Rachel Amber

Before those words even came out of her lips...There was another pair of lips pressed against em

Max- Whoa.....Wha...Rachel?...Why

Rachel-.Shit sorry Max

Rachel- I dunno it just felt right

Rachel- I apologize Max...I shouldn't have done th......

Max returned the favour

Max- Now we're even

Rachel- Umm...WOW

Max- Sooo......Don't you have modelling class?

Rachel eyes grow wide when she sees the time

Rachel- SHIT SHIT SHIT..I'm gonna be late

Max- I'll drive you

Rachel- Thanks Max

Max- Just get yourself ready

The way to the school was pretty quiet both of em not wanting to start the conversation

When they arrive..The ice breaks

Rachel- Max? Can I ask you something

Max- Yeah shoot

Rachel- Why did you kiss me back there?

Max- I could ask you the same question

Max- "Sigh" IDK Rach....I just felt good laying next to you last night

Max- I dunno..I don't want to admit it but I think

Bell rings

Rachel- Shit I gotta go Max...Talk later

Max- Huh..Yeah sure have a good day

Rachel- I'll try Max

Max- Holy Fucking shit...I was not about to say what I think I was?

Max- This just keeps getting a hell of a lot more difficult

Max- I know exactly who to talk to

Steph- Oh hey Max

Max- Hey Steph..How you holding up?

Steph- You know...It's been rough but i'm getting there

Max- That's good to hear...Rachel is handling it worse than most

Steph- How so?

Max- Last night...Her mind flashbacked to the moment she found Chloe dead on the floor

Steph- Fuck..That would've been rough

Max- She was literally out of it for a few minutes...I felt so bad

Steph- Yeah don't blame you

Max- She ended up sleeping with me last night

Steph-...Oh

Max- Steph...I need to ask you something

Steph- Chloe, Rachel then Max...At least i'm going full circle

Max- Hahaha

Max- Anyway...Rachel actually kissed me this morning

Steph- Oh...right

Max- Then I kissed her back after she apologized

Steph- Ooohhhh...Right

Max- And I almost confessed to her when I dropped her off...But the bell rang

Steph-Whoa whoa whoa..You're not telling me you have feelings for Rachel?

Max- Umm..Yeah...Kinda

Steph- MAX CAULFIELD

Steph- 3 days ago you hated her guts...Now you wanna Fuck her guts

Max- I dunno what to think..My mind has been all over the place since the kiss

Steph- As it usually is.....Either you tell her how you feel

Steph- Or you're stuck in denial

Max- I'd just feel wrong after everything that's happened

Steph- That's fair enough Max..But you gotta do it sooner or later

Steph- Just think...Chloe would want you both happy and if this is the way....then so be it

Max- Alright alright...We'll talk about it later on

Steph- Good girl..Now I have a question

Max- Shoot

Steph- When's Chloe's funeral?..You are having it right?

Max- Yeah of course...Wednesday is the Funeral

Steph- Cool cool..I'll be there

Steph- I'll let the others know as well

Max- Thank you Steph...For everything

Steph- It's alright Max...Just remember to talk to her about it

Max- For sure

Later that day

Rachel- Ugh Hey Max

Max- Rough day?

Rachel- You don't know the half of it....Modelling is hard enough as it is

Rachel- Let alone having strict asf teachers and up themselves students

Max- Sounds like Blackwell all over again ahah

Rachel- Tell me about it..How was your day?

Max "gulp" It was pretty good..saw Steph today

Rachel- Ohh yeah..How's she coping?

Max- Not great but she's getting there

Rachel- That's something at least

Max- BTW Rach...Chloe's funeral is on Wednesday

Rachel-Shit that's gonna be rough....Why didn't you tell me earlier?

Max- After everything that's happened last few days kinda forgot

Rachel- Meh fair enough...Everyone knows?

Max- Yeah they all know

Rachel- Cool cool

Max- Hey Rach..We need to talk about something?

Rachel- I was afraid you'd bring it up..But no point hiding it

Max- About what happened this morning?

Max- You know last night when you slept next to me?

Rachel- Yeahhh

Max- As I said....It just felt right ya know?

Max- Having someone next to me again

Rachel- I know Max....I liked it as well

Max- You don't think?

Rachel- Max whatever has happened to us after Chloe's death has brought us closer

Rachel- And if we're gonna live together...We gotta get things straight

Max- Yea agreed

Rachel- Good...So do you have feelings for me?

Max- Umm..Maybe a bit yeah

Rachel- Would you be happy too be with me?

Max- I wouldn't say no

Rachel- Max..Would you?

Max- "sigh" Rachel...I would be happy with you

Max- We need each other after Chloe's death and I wrongly blamed you

Max- And if this is how it's meant to be..Then so be it

Rachel- So Max let's make it official

Rachel- Would you be with me Max Caulfield...Will you love me?

Max- Rachel Amber....I'd happily be with you

Max- After Chloe..No one else i'd rather be with

Rachel- I love you Max

Max- I love you too Rachel

Rachel- Let's go eat

Max- Fuck yeah


	24. Truthness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to something massive

Max- Morning Rach

Rachel- Morning Max

Max- Did you have any more visions or anything last night?

Rachel-No visions

Max- That's great at least

Rachel- But.....I did see Chloe's ghost instead

Max- Whoa whoa whoa.....Chloe's ghost?

Max- Where?

Rachel- In...in the bathroom

Rachel- There were words written in blood as well

Max- What...What it say?

Rachel "Why did you let me die Rachel?"

Rachel- "This is your fault"

Rachel- "Hope you're happy having Max to yourself..CHEATER"

Max- That...That can't be right?

Rachel- It was Max....Chloe write that on our bathroom walls in blood

Max- Why would she haunt you tho

Rachel- Because i'm the main reason she's dead...Wants to make my life a living hell

Max- I..believe you Rach

Max- I just don't want to

Rachel- So yeah...I didn't sleep for the rest of the night

Max- Understandable...Ohh Rach i'm so sorry

Rachel- It's alright Max...Remember we'll get through it

Max- Together

Rachel- Together

Rachel- Weather Chloe likes it or not

Max-Speaking of which

Rachel- Oh yeah....Her funeral

Max- This is gonna be rough...especially after last night

Rachel- Indeed BUT we'll soldier through pirate

Max- Haha You know about that?

Rachel- Chloe told me a lot about you 2 growing up together

Max- Aww....I didn't think she did

Rachel- She always loved you Max

Max- I...I..know she did

Max- I'm a massive asshole acting the way i did

Rachel- Max... Many people would've acted in the exact same way

Max- Yeah I guess so...Doesn't make me feel any less guilty tho

Rachel- That's a normal feeling after loss Max

Rachel-...Anyway I'm gonna have a shower now

Rachel- I'm kinda worried after last night tho

Max- Want me too come with you?

Rachel- Yes please Max

As they enter the bathroom Rachel starts to really panic

Rachel- Everything's alright...no writing..no blood...no ghost..no Chloe

Max- It's all clear Rach

Rachel- And breathe...Sorry Max

Max- It's alright..I was having an internal crisis as well

Rachel-Good to know we're both pussies

Max- Well we both have em so you know..you are part right

Rachel- Hhaha True true

Rachel- Care to join me Max?

Max- It'd be my pleasure

They both hop in the shower and enjoy the warmth....And each other mmm mm

Rachel- Well...That was fun Max

Max- I'd have to agree

Max- You reckon Chloe was watching like you did?

Rachel- That thought did cross my mind aha

Max- Darn perv

Rachel- Should we go meet up with Steph and all?

Max- Yeah for sure..Wanna see how they're going

Rachel- Alright let's head off

Spanish Sahara by the Foals is playing on the radio

Rachel- Fuck this song makes me depressed

Max- Same Rach....It's a good song but very sad at the same time

Max- You know...This song was playing when you came over to tell me that Chloe attempted suicide

Rachel- Shit for real?

Max- Yes...so this song has even more emotional meaning

Rachel- You know...I'm surprised you even allowed me to talk

Max- I really didn't want to..But I figured it'd have to be urgent for you to come see me

Rachel- I hated every part of that day tbh...And when I told you you still acted angry but I could sense your worry

Max- I was a nervous wreck when you told me....I just couldn't handle it

Max- Knowing my best friend could be dying

Rachel- I knew what I did was wrong...I didn't think it'd go this far

Max- This action will have consqueances or some shit

Rachel- Yeah I was just so dumb to realize

Max- Oh well what's done is done...Can't take it back now

Rachel- Agreed Max....I dunno how long she'll keep haunting me tho

Max- Hopefully not long if you show no fear or worry

Rachel- That's the plan anyway

Rachel- Ah we're here

Steph- Hey girls

Rachel- Hey Steph...How you going?

Steph- About what could be expected

Steph- What about you?

Rachel- Yeah we're pretty good

Steph- Wait wait wait......Max?

Max- Yeah Steph?

Steph- You 2?

Max- Hahah You can say it Steph

Steph- You 2 together?

Rachel- Steph girl..Indeed we are together

Steph- OH MY GOD!!!!

Steph- That's amazing news....You're helping each other heal

Rachel- Are the others here? I need too tell you all something

Steph- Umm..yeah there inside

Everyone- Hey girls

Rachel- Hey everyone

Frank- How you holding up?

Max- A bit better last couple of days but still...

Rachel- About the same..I need to tell you something

Nathan- That doesn't sound good

Rachel- Ever since Chloe died I feel like she's haunting me

Rachel- 2 nights ago...I had a vision while sleeping of seeing her dead on the bathroom floor

Rachel- And last night...I saw her ghost and in the bathroom she wrote in blood

Steph- Holy Fuck...What it say?

Rachel- "Why did you let me die Rachel?"

Rachel- "This is your fault"

Rachel- "Hope you're happy having Max to yourself..CHEATER"

Steph- .......Oh my god

Frank- She's Fucking pissed at you

Nathan- You pissed off the devil

Rachel- I've been losing my shit since

Rachel- She's Fucking haunting me and I dunno when it'll stop

Max- I haven't got anything yet...But i'm worried she will

Steph- Ohh man that's definitely rough...But you have each other to get through it

Rachel- Indeed...It certainly helps having someone to lean on

Steph- Yes before you guys ask..They did get together

Frank- Yeah i caught on by now aha

Nathan- That's..Kinda surprising actually

Max- Life is surprising

Rachel- Ain't that the truth

Steph-..Anyway should we get going now?

Rachel- Yeah for sure

Max-Yeah...I ain't looking forward to seeing my parents again tho

Steph- Why's that?

Max- 1. We had a big argument last I saw em because they found weed in my room

Max-2, Now that i'm dating Rachel..I ain't sure how they'll take it

Rachel- If they start again...Just call me i'll back you up

Max- Thank you Rach

Rachel- Don't sweat it..It's what lovers do


	25. Arguments a plenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeps getting spicier

teph- Oh...yeah that's gonna be difficult

Steph- You reckon they'll put it aside just for today tho?

Max- I'd like it if they did..But I dunno Steph

Max- I just don't think they'll take it well

Rachel- As I said...I'm here for you Max

Rachel- They start on you....I'll be right there

Max- Seriously..you're amazing Rachel

Rachel- Nah just being helpful

Steph-...We should be heading off soon the funeral will start in an hour

Steph- Nathan and Frank will meet us there

Max- Alright..lets head off

Rachel, Steph and Max climb into the truck and head off

Max- This is a day I prevented ages ago...But it still happened

Rachel- You did everything you could to save her that week....But fate always wins

Steph- What you mean "prevented"?

Rachel and Max exchange looks Max takes a deep breathe

Max- You won't believe me if I told you Steph

Steph- Try me Max...I wanna know

Max- It's seriously redic Steph

Steph- TELL ME

Max- Fine fine....I can rewind time

Max- I saved Chloe in the Blackwell toilets by rewinding time and hitting the fire alarm...She then almost died many times during that week

Max- Shit she even did once....But I could jump through photos to change the past and everything

Max- The tornado that wiped out AB..Was because of me messing with time too much

Max- Chloe told me to sacrifice her so the town could live,,,go back to the day she almost got shot and let it happen

Max- But I chose not to I tore the photo up which I would've used to go back..And stood and watched the town get destroyed

Max- HAPPY NOW

Rachel-...She's right ya know

Steph...........

Max- Exactly what I thought

Steph- But...but..how that ain't possible

Max- I had help

Steph- From who?

Max leans back and points at Rachel

Rachel- Surprise

Steph- Oh my god...

Rachel- I knew Chloe was gonna die so I had to prevent it...So I gave Max rewind powers

Rachel- But the last choice was 100% hers

Steph- I don't wanna believe it....But I do

Max- Thank fuck for that

Rachel- You might wanna process it all quickly...we're here

Max-....Fucking Fuck

Rachel- What's the matter Max?

Max tilts her head at the direction of her parents standing there looking pretty pissed off

Rachel- Ahh I see.....We've got this pirate

Max- As long as you're with me

Rachel- Of course Max...I ain't going anywhere else

Max takes 3 deep breathes and gets out heading towards her parents

Ryan- Hello Max

Max- Hey dad

Max- Hey Mom

Vanessa- Hey sweetie

Ryan- Max...About before with the weed

Ryan- I wanna apologize...I should've listened to you more

Ryan- I was wrong to go off at you...I know you needed it after Chloe's death

Max- Oh..thanks dad

Max- I apologize as well...Just for smoking the stuff

Ryan- We all do different things to cope sweetie...It's alright

Ryan-...Hello Rachel

Rachel- Hey Mr C

Vanessa- I see you 2 have made up

Max- Indeed we have

Ryan- That's great to hear

Max- Umm dad...got something to tell you

Ryan- Don't tell us you 2 are dating?

Max-Ummm....about that

Ryan- Rachel?

Rachel- Yes?....

Ryan- Are you dating my daughter?

Rachel- Indeed I am

Max started tensing up waiting for the onslaught by her parents.....Then it came

Ryan- MAX!?!!?

Ryan- 4 days ago you hated her ass...Now you're dating her?

Max- That's correct

Vanessa- I disapprove of this relationship

Ryan- I don't want her anywhere near you again

Max- Like you've got a say in who I date...I'm old enough

Ryan- Rachel is a Fucking druggo, cheater and who knows what else

Ryan- Once she's healed up she'll just ditch you for someone else

Rachel- HEY!!!! I would never do that

Ryan- Pfft yeah i've heard the stories of you Rach....I reckon there is a pretty good chance you would

Rachel- It's her life let her make her own decisions

Ryan- NO!!!

Ryan- Get the Fuck away from my daughter...Never want to see you near her again

Rachel- This is utter Bullsh....

Ryan- NOW!!!! GET OUTTA HERE

Max- Rachel..Please

Max- Don't go

Rachel stood in shock tears starting to stream down her eyes...She ran back into the truck and took off leaving everyone behind

Ryan- There she goes to Fuck someone else

Max- Why...Just why

Ryan- Because she'll treat you like shit Max

Ryan- She has before..she did to Chloe

Max- HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW THAT!!?!!?

Ryan- Because i've been told

Max- By Fucking who?

Ryan- Her

Max stands in shock mouth wide open in awe

Max- But..But..how

Max- Jo......Joyce?


	26. Deja vu

Joyce- I'm so sorry Max...I didn't know you 2 were together

Max- How could you tho? After you just lost your daughter

Joyce- Max i'm just trying to protect you

Max- We were happy together before everyone put their noses where it doesn't belong

Max- Also...How long have you been alive?

Joyce- What you mean?

Max- How long have you been here? Why did you never try to contact us

Joyce- I have no excuses Max

Max- Chloe died thinking both her parents are dead

Max- Now you go and help ruin my relationship with Rachel

Joyce- Do you know how much it ate me alive watching that argument just then?

Max- Pfft i'm sure it did

Max- You know what....Enjoy the funeral

Max- I'm gonna go find Rachel

Joyce- Max...Wait

Max just ignores everyone and walks off

Max- Can't believe that happened....1st my parents go off at me

Max- Then Joyce appears outta nowhere and helps ruin everything

Max- Fuck everyone....Everythings gone to shit since Chloe died

Max- Why Chloe...why

Chloe- Max I'm always here you know that

Max- Chlo...Chloe?

Chloe- Hey kiddo...Yeah I may be dead but doesn't stop me

Max- Oh Chloe...I miss you so much

Max- I was an asshole to let you die

Chloe- It wasn't your fault Max....Don't blame yourself

Max- But...you're dead because I went off at you

Chloe- Nonsense kiddo.....I deserved what you did to me all of it

Chloe- I cheated on you fair and square

Max- But..But....

Chloe- Don't blame yourself

Chloe- I see you're with Rachel now

Max- Yeah just sorta...happened

Chloe- Haha it's alright Max I ain't mad

Max- Chloe...I gotta ask you something

Chloe- Shoot

Max- Why did you write those things on the bathroom wall?

Chloe- What things?

Max- "Hope you're happy having Max to yourself...CHEATER

Max- "Why did you let me die Rachel

Max- "It's your fault i'm dead"

Chloe- Umm Max

Max- Yeah Chloe?

Chloe- I did not write that

Max finally reaches home and her heart is beating a thousand miles a minute with memories of Chloe coming flooding back

Max- Please be alright..please be alright

Max- Rachel..Rachel? RACHEL?!?!?

Rachel was bleeding from cuts on her wrists but luckily still concious

Max- Oh Rachel not you to...Please don't

Rachel- Max?.....Oh Max

Max- I'm here Rach i'm here

Max- I'm so sorry Rach...I didn't mean for any of this to happen

Rachel- It's alight Max...it wasn't your fault

Max- Please stay with me Rach

Max- I saw Chloe..On the way back

Rachel- Did "cough" you

Max- Yeah she's happy we're together and ain't angry

Rachel Then...Why "cough" did she write with blood?

Max- That wasn't her Rach.....

Rachel- Bullshit

Max- No bull she'd never do that

Rachel- Well strike me down..Fuck paranormal shit

Max- Amen to that sista

Rachel- Max...I'm starting to feel weak

Max- We need to get ya to the hospital ASAP

Max loads Rachel into the truck and floors it to the ER

Rachel- Max "cough" If I don't make it "cough

Max- Don't think like that Rach...I ain't losing you as well

Rachel- Max "cough" I...I love you

Max- I love you too Rach...Like a shitton

Max- Just hold on please

Rachel was unconcious as they arrived at the ER

Max- HELP!!! ANYONE!!! HELP!!!

Doctors and nurses came running and took Rachel straight into the emergency room

Few minutes later

Doc- Hello Ms Caulfield

Max- Hey doc..Back again

Doc- Stop coming here so often

Max- I'd bloody love too

Doc- Anyway what happened this time?

Max- "sigh" my parents found out we are dating and they didn't take it well

Max- They told her to "never go near my daughter again" after that she drove off home

Max- Came home to how she is now

Doc- We'll do everything we can for her

Max- I know you guys will...Just please

The hours ticked by without any news...But then

Doc- Max caulfield

Max- Yes Doc?

Doc- Got news about Rachel

Doc- Go somewhere private

Max- Alright...What's the news?

Doc- Rachel she.....she

Max- Please no..not again


	27. What an actor

Doc- There is good news and bad news

Max- What's the good news?

Doc- She's in a stable condition

Max- Thank Fuck...Bad news?

Doc-...She seems to be in a coma

Max- No...no...She can't be

Doc- Unfortunately she is...All we can do is wait

Doc- Unless you want to end it early

Max- NO!!!!! That's not even in the question

Max- She'll wake up

Doc- A lot of people don't

Max- Yeah but she ain't like most people....She'll wake up and i'll be here when she does

Max- Can I go see her?

Doc- "Sigh" alright yeah go for it

Max makes her way to Rachels bedside

Max- Hey Rachel...It's Max

Max- You'll get through this...we all will

Max- I don't hate you for what you did I ain't mad

Max- Just please...wake up Rachel

Max- I can't lose you either

Max ended up falling a sleep by her bedside

Chloe- How you going Max?

Max- Rachel.....Oh hey Chloe

Chloe- Yeah sorry about that

Max- Nah you're all good Chloe

Chloe- Man this is hard to watch...even being dead

Max- It never gets any easier....first with you now with Rach

Max- How many hits can the world give us

Chloe- As many as it feels like kiddo

Max- I can't go home anymore My parents hate me

Max- And I don't wanna be alone anymore

Chloe- Sacrifices have to be made...Plus you won't be alone i'll be right with ya

Max- Thank you Chloe...I miss you so much

Chloe- I miss you both as well....Who knows I may do a Rachel and be resurrected aha

Max- Don't tease like that Chloe...I'd literally give an arm for either of you two tbh

Max- But now I got neither

Chloe- We're always with you Max....Rachel will wake up gotta have the faith

Max- I'm trying to I really am

Chloe- I know kiddo..I know

The weeks and months past by without Rachel waking up

Doc- You gotta know when enough's enough

Max- I'm never giving up on her...I already lost someone I can't go through it again

Doc- In the end it's your decision...But it's gone on for a while

Doc- And she shows no signs of ever waking up

Max- She'll wake up just have the faith

Later that day at home

Max- "Gotta know when enough is enough"

Max- Pfft like i'm ever gonna give up on Rach

Chloe- He is right ya know

Max- What? are you saying I should turn the life support off

Chloe- Oh heavens no.....But idk it's getting to that time

Chloe- We'll need to make a decision very soon

Max- I AIN'T QUITTING!!!

Chloe- Whoa whoa calm down tiger

Chloe- I see how much you love her Max

Max- Yeah..I..I do

Chloe- I'm seriously hoping with everything I have left that she wakes up

Max- I'm sorry Chloe..You're right I can't leave her like that forever

Max- It'd just be cruel...But I can't make that decision

Chloe- No max..You're the only one who can

Max- Alright alright....Decision made

Chloe- That was quicker than expected

Chloe- What is it?

Steph- Shit Hey Max...WTF Happened?

Max- We got into an argument with my parents....Rachel stormed off home

Max- I came home and found her bleeding from her wrists but luckily alive and concious

Max- But now she's in a coma....Has been for months now

Steph-...Let me guess the docs are pushing you to make a decision?

Max- Bingo

Steph- That's BS after you just lost Chloe as well

Max- They're complete dicks

Max- Anyway...Wanna go say goodbye?

Steph- Whoa whoa whoa....Goodbye?

Max- I can't keep her going like this..It'd just be so cruel

Steph- I guess not..But..but

Max- I know i'll be a loner then...But gotta do what is right

Max- So you coming or not?

They both make their way to Rachel's room

Max- Still not awake it seems

Steph- I dunno if she ever would tbh

Max- This is the final goodbye...Fuck I can't do this again

Max starts crying

Max- I'm so so so sorry Rach...I..I don't want to do this

Max- I don't want to turn it off...I'll lose the 2 people closest to me

Max- Just please wake up Rach...WAKE UP!!!!

Steph- C'mon Max...She ain't gonna wake up

Max- Wake up Rach...WAKE UP!!!!

Max- PLEASE

Steph starts getting tears in her eyes as well

Steph- Max....We gotta do it

Max- Please Rach..Please

Doc- So?....

Max- Turn it off...

Doc- You sure?

Max- TURN IT FUCKING OFF!!!!

Doc- As you wish Ma'am

As the doc goes and turns the life support off.....

Max- I'm so so sorry Rach...Please forgive me

Max- Fuck my parents lives up..I hope they die after this

Chloe- I can't believe i'm seeing Rachels death....Again

Chloe- This is all kinds of Fucked up

Chloe- I'm so sorry Max

Then the sound everyone dreads....The long high pitched beep

Doc- I'll give you both some time alone

Max- Thank you

Max and Steph spend there last few mins with Rachel

Max- You came back to us...Now you're dead again

Max- Fuck life is strange

Steph- You are amazing Rach...Neither of us will forget you

Max- Always in our hearts Rach....Forever and always

Steph- Damn straight

They spend a few more mins in silence before leaving

Max- I'll always love you Rach

Max- Say hi to Chloe for me

But as they're about to leave

Rachel- You really think you can get rid of me that easily?

Max- RACHEL!!?!?!

Max- OMG...But..but how?

Max- You were dead

Rachel- Nah just sleeping

Rachel- Umm...Did you check behind the machine?

Rachel had very sneakily re-wired the machine to make the long beeping sound

Max- How long have you been awake?

Rachel- About 2 days.....

Steph- You total absolute Fucking bitch ahaa

Max- I HATE YOU!!!!!

Max- I LOVE YOU!!!!

Rachel- Eh i'll take that I guess aha

Max runs up to Rachel and starts kissing her so hard

Chloe- What the FUCK just happened?

Chloe-...Ohh you bloody sneaky bitch

Steph- Shit girls save it for when you're alone woulda

Max- Oh shit..yeah

Max- Wait does the doc now you're awake?

Rachel- Nah not at all

Steph- DOC!!! Get in here

Doc- What's going o.....Oh my god

Rachel- Surprise doc...I ain't dead yet

Doc- Holy Fuck...How long you been awake?

Max- 2 Days

Doc- What an actor

Rachel- So...Can I go home now?

Chloe- I wish I could just come back alive.....Oh wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hinted towards something in this part...see if you can guess what


	28. Surprise motherfuckers

Chloe- Ya know..Being dead ain't all that bad tbh

Chloe- Doesn't beat being alive tho....Man I miss Max and Rach

Chloe- What i'd do to be alive again

Knock knock

Chloe- Sup man...Come in

Satan- Hey Chloe

Satan- How ya going?

Chloe- Yeah i'm alright

Satan- Missing em aren't you?

Chloe-.... Badly

Satan- I'll see if I can work something out

Satan- But for now i've got a visitor from heaven

Chloe- Who is this "visitor?

Satan- He's here too see you

Chloe- Who is it.....

Satan- Come on through man

Chloe's eyes grew wide and her mouth ajaw in shock as this visitor comes in

Chloe-.....D...D...Dad?

William- Hey sweetie

Chloe runs up to William and almost bowls him over in a hug

William- Whoa easy tiger

Chloe- Ohh dad..I miss you soooo much

William- I know you do Chloe

William- But i'm here now sweetie...I'm here

Chloe- Why did you have to go?...Why

William- I'm sorry Chloe....I know it was unfair

William- I didn't choose to die....You know that

Chloe- I know dad...I know

Chloe- I'm sorry I turned into a Fucking ungrateful brat after you died

Chloe- I know it was hard on mom

William- I don't blame you Chloe...You were young

William- It's very understandable

Chloe- Plus Max left after you died

William- She would've stayed if it was up to her

Chloe- But now i'm dead.....It was my fault

William- Everyone does things without thinking

William- You were in a very bad place emotionally....Thought that was the only way out

Chloe- I'm so sorry....I know I let you down

William- Haha Ohh Chloe..You never ever could let me down

William- Everything you've done you've thought was needed

Chloe- Really?....

William- Really Chloe....I ain't mad or disappointed

Silence falls over em for a few minutes

William- Chloe?

Chloe- Yeah dad?

William- I love you

Chloe- I love you as well dad

Chloe- I'm very glad you're here

William- Of course...Wouldn't be anywhere else

William- Now i'm going too have a little word with Satan alright

Chloe- Alright

Later on

Satan- Hey Chloe

Chloe- Oh hey again

Satan- Ready to rejoin the land of the living?

Chloe- Whoa whoa whoa...What?

Satan- You're dad convinced me to let you be resurrected

Chloe- This ain't a joke is it?

Satan- Hand on my invisible heart....You will be alive again

Chloe- Holy Fuck...Thank you

Satan- Don't thank me..Thank yo dad

Satan- Get your stuff ready i'll be waiting

30 Mins of packing Chloe is ready to head off

Satan- You ready?

Chloe- 1 More thing

William- Hey sweetie

Chloe runs up and gives William 1 last hug

Chloe- Thank you dad....Thank you

William- It's alright Chloe...Just make it worth it

William- I know you will

Chloe starts crying

Chloe- I'll miss you.....So much

William- I'm always with you Chloe you know that

Chloe- Thank you....

William- You better get going now...Goodbye sweetie

Chloe- Goodbye dad...I love you

William- I love you too Chloe

William- Make me proud

Chloe gets teleported back into Seattle...Back into living

Chloe- Holy Fuck....It's happened

Chloe- I'm alive again.....I'M JESUS!!!!

Chloe makes her way back home

Max- Hey honey....

Rachel- Heyyy Maxi

Max- How ya feeling?

Rachel- Alive.....Shame we didn't get to say 1 last goodbye to Chloe tho

Max- We can say goodbye tomorrow

Rachel- I love that idea

Knock knock knock

Max- Huh must be Steph

Max- Hello.........Oh my god

Rachel- Who is it?

Max- Chl...Chlo.....Chloe?

Rachel- Holy shit.....

Chloe- Hey girls...Miss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS


	29. Moch story part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another moch story I decided to do

This is a story that runs through the life of Max and Chloe

Vanessa- Ryan get in here

Ryan- What's up honey

Vanessa- Come here and look at this

Ryan- Oh my god......

Vanessa- I'M PREGNANT

Ryan- We're gonna have a child...Fuck yeah

2 weeks later

Doc- Alright the results have come in

Doc- You wanna know what it'll be?

Vanessa- Yes please

Doc- Alrighty you'll be the proud parents

Doc- Of a beautiful little girl

Ryan- Oh that's amazing news...I was hoping it'd be a girl

Vanessa- I can't wait the 9 months it takes

Ryan- It'll go past in no time

Later that day

Ryan- What's her name gonna be?

Vanessa- Madison?

Ryan- Nah

Vanessa- Jade?

Ryan- Nah

Ryan- How about Maxine?

Vanessa- Hmm that actually has a nice ring to it

Ryan- Maxine Caulfield it is then

Ryan- Or just Max whichever she prefers

7 Months later

Joyce- Hello

Vanessa- Oh hey there

Joyce- How are you?

Vanessa- Meh i'm alright....excited

Joyce- What for? may I ask

Vanessa- I'm gonna be a parent in 2 months or so

Joyce- Oh that's fantastic news

Joyce- I'm not long out of pregnancy

Vanessa- You've got a child?

Joyce- Indeed I do...Only a few months old

Vanessa- Aww sweet...What is it?

Joyce- A girl...Her name is Chloe

Vanessa- I'm also having a girl

Joyce- That's awesome

Joyce- I'm Joyce btw

Vanessa- I'm Vanessa

Joyce- Nice too meet you

Vanessa- Back at you

They both decide to stay in contact after this

Vanessa- I'm home

Ryan- Oh hey honey

Vanessa- I met a very nice lady today

Vanessa- Her name is Joyce....She's not long outta pregnency either

Ryan- Oh nice one...Having someone with experience helps

Vanessa- Agreed we've decided to stay in touch

Vanessa- 2 Months away babe

Ryan-- 2 Months until we're parents

Vanessa- I'm both excited and scared

Ryan- It's gonna be amazing

2 months later

Doc- Congratulations Mr and Miss Caulfield

Doc- Here is your daughter

Vanessa- Oh my god....She's beautiful

Ryan- She's gorgeous

Vanessa- Hello little Max....This is the greatest day ever

Ryan- You know what?

Ryan- I like Max better than Maxine

Vanessa- Same here

2 Days later

Vanessa- Welcome home Max

Vanessa- Ugh Ryan...She needs changing

Ryan- Alright give her here...You're doing next round

Vanessa- Fairs fair

Couple of weeks later

Joyce- Heyyyy come in come in

Joyce- So this is little Max

Vanessa- Indeed it is

Joyce- Aww such a cutie

Vanessa- Thank you Joyce

Chloe- Mommy?

Joyce- Come in come in..My daughter wants me aha

They walk in and sit at the table

Ryan- Hey we haven't met yet...I'm Ryan

Joyce- I'm Joyce...Nice to meet you

William- Oh oh oh visitors

Joyce Haha...This is my very silly husband William

Joyce- This is Vanessa and Ryan

Joyce- And their baby Max

William- Hey nice to meet you all

Chloe- He...hey

Vanessa- Damn she's a quick learner aha

Joyce- Yeah it surprised us as well

William- Smart one this girl

Vanessa- Little Max is only 2 weeks old atm

Ryan- She'll learn in no time

The hours rolled by with chatting and drinking

Vanessa- This has been lovely guys...But we have to get going now

Joyce- Alright thank you for coming by you 2

William- I'm sure these 2 girls will be great friends in no time

Ryan- Looks like they already are

Max and Chloe were a sleep next to each other...Holding hands

Joyce- Oh my god...Look at em

Vanessa- So adorable

As they pick up Max to leave

Chloe- No....no go

Joyce and Vanessa exchange looks

Chloe- She...stay

Joyce- Well....the boss has spoken aha

Vanessa- I guess so

Ryan- Would you be alright with it?

Joyce- Yeah of course not a problem

Joyce- Reckon I should get the experience early

William- I can see a lot of this happening in the future anywho ahah

Ryan You're probably right there aha

Vanessa- Anyway thank you for everything

Joyce- No problem..Catch yas

Ryan/Vanessa- See yas tomorrow

William- Sure thing

5 yrs later

Chloe- Arrrghh me hearties we be looking for treasure

Max- Long Max silver and Captain Bluebeard

Chloe- We the greatest pirates to roam the 7 seas

Max- No one shall stop us

Joyce- God you 2 are adorable

Chloe- We're fierce and scary

Max- Do not call us adorable...or we make ye walk the plank

Joyce- Oh sorry my mistake ahah

Chloe- Don't make it again ye landlubber

Joyce- Dinner is served girls

Chloe- Race ya to the table?

Max- Oh you're on

William- Whoa whoa slow down pirates ahaha

Chloe- HA I win

Max- Because you cheated...Ain't fair aha

Chloe- Winner winner

Max- Eat your dinner

Chloe- Wow I see how it is ahaha

Max- Get use to it ahaha

Chloe- Pfft you wish

Max- Oh I know

William- You don't start eating soon it'll go cold

Max- Way ahead of you pal aha

Chloe- Oh yeah dinner ahaha I forgot

Max- Wow Chloe...wow

Chloe- Shutup and eat

Max- Hhaha

After dinner it was movie time and no other but...Blade runner

William- Don't you girls ever wanna watch something else

Chloe- NO!!!

Max- How dare you ask that question..I pity you ahah

William- Ouch alright alright ahah

After Blade runner finished With Chloe falling a sleep..again

Joyce- Time for bed girls

Max- Looks like one of us is already past that stage aha

Joyce- Has she ever seen the end?

Max- Nope....Not once

Joyce- Wow how sad ahaha

Next morning

Joyce- Happy Halloween girls

William- Gonna dress up as pirates again?

Chloe- Arrrrrghh you betcha

Max- What else would we be? A Fucking angel

Max- Oh ummm....Darn it

Joyce- MAX CAULFIELD!!?!!

William- You little rebel you ahah

Joyce- Where'd you hear that word from?

Max- My parents

Joyce- Well i'm gonna have a talk with em now aha

Max- I'm sorry Joyce

Joyce- It's alright Kiddo...don't say it again tho

Max- I promise

Joyce- Good now run along

Chloe whispers to Max

Chloe- Thank you Max

Chloe- For not ratting on me

Max- Of course Chloe...Didn't wanna see you in trouble

Later that night

William- Ready to go girls?

Max- Yeah we are

Joyce- I'd love a photo of you both before we go

Chloe- Awww Mom c'mon

Joyce- Only 1 don't whinge haha

Chloe- Ugh fine

Joyce- 3, 2, 1....SNAP!!!

William- Perfect photo

Max- Can we go now please?

Joyce- Hmm let me think about it

Chloe- AWW C'MON!!!

Joyce- Hahaha Of course c'mon girls let's go

Chloe- Thank you

Max- Excuse them..They're old

Chloe- Oh yeah that's right...Takes em longer to do anything

Joyce- Don't make me change my mind you two

Chloe- Shit please don't

Chloe- Oh....Darn

Joyce- Damn girls both of you ahah

William- Max's was worst tho aha

Chloe- HA

Max- HA back at ya...Means i'm more badass

Chloe- But...wait..that ain't

Max- Checkmate

Chloe- Damn it

After a night trick or treating they return home to their spoils

Chloe- I got 34 Chocolates

Max- Boo I got 28

Chloe- HAHAHA I WIN!!!!

Max- Knowing you you'll eat too much and get sick

Chloe- Nuh uh

Max- Uh huh

Chloe- I'm a responsible Chocolate eater

Max- Tell that to the toilet

Max- Remember Easter?

Chloe- That was 1 TIME

Max- 1 Time more than me...jus sayin

Chloe- Pfft amatuer

Max- Nah more like smart

Chloe- Pfft "Smart" she calls it

Max- Yeah yeah whatever Chloe

Chloe- Checkmate

Joyce- Bedtime girls

Chloe- Aww c'mon

Joyce- It's late

Chloe- Ugh fine

Max- C'mon Chlobear

Chloe- Chlobear?

Max- Don't like it?

Chloe- Of course I do..surprised me is all

Joyce- Goodnight Max

Joyce- And Chlobear

Chloe Ugh night mom

Max- Haha Night Joyce

2 hrs later

Chloe- Ugh I feel like shit

Chloe- Oh...crap

Chloe sprints to the bathroom and spews in the toilet....again

Chloe- Ugh better not tell Max about this

Max- Responsible Chocolate eater huh?

Chloe- Shut it you

Max- Soooo who's the smart one now hmmm

Chloe- Ugh you're loving this aren't ya?

Max- Just a little yea ahah

Chloe- I hate you

Max- Hmm sure Chlobear ahah

Max- You'll never learn will you?

Next day

Joyce- You 2 made quite a noise last night

Chloe- Sorry mom

Max- Chloe spewed again so I had to laugh

Chloe- MAX!!!! You promised not to tell

Max- Hahaha..Oops

Joyce- Haha Chloe...Never learn

Chloe- Ugh you both suck

Max- Nah..You just spew

Chloe- Never gonna let me forget huh?

Max- Nope ahha

Chloe- Ughhh kill me now

6 yrs later

Chloe- Hey Max...Look

Max- Why have you got a big cardboard looking thing?

Chloe- To draw on duh

Chloe- You and me are gonna draw on this thing

Chloe- And make it big and colourful

Max- I love that idea

Max- Let's get to it then

2 hrs later

Chloe- Starting to take shape....Doesn't feel like we've done that much huh

Max- Not really...looks awesome already tho

Chloe- Agreed

Chloe- I'll go get some snacks and i'll be right back

Max- What a beautiful day this is

Joyce- Hey Chloe

Chloe- Oh hey mom

Joyce- How you going?

Chloe- Pretty great

Joyce- That's good...Anything on your mind?

Chloe- No....why?

Joyce- Because this says something different

Max- Chloe seems to be taking a while

Max- Hope everything is alright

Chloe- Where did you find that? It was suppose to be secret

Joyce- Idk it was outside your bedroom door

Chloe- Must've fallen out...Look mom I can explain

Max- I'm gonna go check up on her

Joyce- Shh shh it's alright Chloe....Nothing to be sorry about

Chloe- I'm sorry you had to find out this way

Chloe- Just please...don't say anything to Max

Max- Don't tell me what?

Chloe- Oh nothing Max...don't worry

Max- C'mon Chloe what is it?

Joyce hands Max the note while Chloe is pacing around nervously mentally kicking herself

Max- Ohh Chloe is this true?

Chloe- Yeah Max it..it is

Max- Joyce?

Joyce- It's true Max....

Chloe- C'mon.....say something

Max- Chloe Price

Chloe- Max Caulfield

Max- I wanna hear you say it out loud

Chloe- What?

Max- It feels way better to say it out loud than on a piece of paper

Chloe- How do you know?

Max- I just do...so say it

Chloe- Ugh fine then

Chloe- Max Caulfield, Mom

Chloe-........"sigh" i'm gay

Max- Chloe Price

Max- You're still my best friend gay or not...That doesn't change shit

Joyce lets it slide this time

Max- How long have you known?

Chloe- Around 3/4 months

Max- Damn...Why'd you write it down instead of telling us?

Chloe- because I was so scared and worried about it all

Max- It's definitely a scary thing to go through

Max- But we're nothing but supportive of you Chloe

Chloe- Max Caulfied

Chloe- You're the frickin best....That's all

Max- So are you Chloe

Chloe- I've got 1 question tho

Max- "Gulp" shoot

Chloe- Why are you acting like you've done this exact thing before

Max-....Because I have

Chloe- What?

Joyce- What?....

Max- A week ago I came out to my parents as Bisexual

Max- I wanted to tell you just was worried

Chloe- Oh Max....If I knew I would've come out earlier

Max- Well we're both out now that's all that matters

Max- So...can we go back to drawing now?

Chloe- Yeah sure thing

Chloe- Thank you mom

Joyce- It's alright sweetie

Max- Ummm Chloe?

Chloe- Forgot the snacks

Max- Yep..indeed you did

Later that day

Chloe- And vwoala

Max- Done and done

Chloe- Looks pretty amazing tbh

Max- Indeed...Like the rainbow

Chloe- Meh makes sense doesn't it

Max- After today it definitely does

Chloe- Yeah....Hey Max?

Max- Yesss?

Chloe- I'm just wondering....What would you say if I told you I love you

Chloe- More than just best friends?

Max- Chloe....I'd...I'd say that I...

William- I'm home

Chloe- Dad's home

Chloe runs off to greet her father

Max- Talk about ruining the Fucking moment

Max- Argh guess we'll have to wait

Chloe- Hey dad

William- Hey sweetie

William- How you going?

Chloe- I'm awesome

Max- Hey William

William- Hey Maxi

William- You look angry

Max- What?...Nah i'm fine

William- Alrighty if you say so

Joyce- Hey honey

William- Hey hey

William- I'm gonna have a shower now

As William heads upstairs

Joyce- Hey Chloe

Joyce- Do you want to tell him? or would you like me to do it

Chloe- I'll tell him...Make me feel better

Joyce- Alrighty ho

Chloe- Hey Max? you alright

Max- Yeah just annoyed got interrupted before I could answer

Chloe- Oh yeah....to my "Love you more than best friends" question

Max- Yeah that one

Chloe- And your answer is....

Max- "Sigh" my answer is.....

William- I'm back

Chloe- "Gulp" here we go

Chloe-What's your answer?

Max- Yes

Chloe- Yes?

Max- As in yes I love you more than best friends as well

Chloe- So....we're together?

Max- Indeed we are

Chloe- Fuck yeah

William- Hey girls..what's up

Chloe- Dad...I need to tell you something

William- You're gay?

Chloe- Wha...how?

William- A little birdie on a piece of paper told me

Chloe- You saw it as well?

William- Hha indeed I did

Chloe- Wow I came out before coming out

Max- Got some more news neither of you know tho

Joyce- You're together?

Max- OH C'MON

Joyce- Hahha

Chloe- But how

Joyce- You weren't exactly secretive while talking ya know

Chloe- Oh....oops

Joyce- Yeahhh haha

Chloe- Pfft whatevs idc

Max- Nope neither do I

Joyce- Good that's a great way to feel

William- I'm proud of you both

Chloe- Thank you dad

Max- Thank you William

Chloe- Oh btw...we did something else today

Max- Come look

2 yrs later

Max- Morning

Ryan- Morning sweetie

Vanessa- Umm Max...we need to tell you something

Max- Yess?

Ryan- I've got a new job offer which i'm taking

Max- But?

Ryan- "sigh" but it's in Seattle

Max- I am not leaving Chloe

Ryan- But Max....

Max- But nothin...I can't leave my girlfriend behind for a town i'll hate

Vanessa- Whoa whoa whoa....Girlfriend?

Max instantly regrets what she said

Max- Yeah...Chloe and I are dating

Ryan- How long has this been happening?

Max- 2 years

Ryan- And we're only finding out now

Max- Yes.....

Ryan- Well that's...surprising

Vanessa- That's actually pretty sweet Max

Ryan- Hmm wow...I'm all good with it

Ryan- BUT we are still moving

Max- When?

Ryan- "Sigh" 3 days

Chloe- Whoa Maxi what's up?

Max- I'm so sorry Chloe

Chloe- What for Max?

Max-We're....we're moving to Seattle

Max- In....3 days

Chloe- What?...

Max- I only found out this morning

Max- I don't wanna go Chloe

Chloe- Ohh Max...I dunno what to say

Max- Just promise we'll stay in touch?

Chloe- Of course Max....We are together after all

Chloe- Hey c'mon...Lets enjoy the time we do have together

Max- Alright captain

Then

Joyce walks through the front door

Chloe- Mom?

Joyce- Chloe...It's about your father

Chloe- Where is he?

Joyce- He's....he's gone

Chloe- What you mean gone?

Joyce- He passed away Chloe

Chloe- No...no..no NO

Joyce- He got into a car crash with a truck

Joyce- I'm so sorry Chloe

Max- No...this can't be real

Ryan- Oh hey Max...What's up?

Max- Gone

Ryan- Who's gone?

Max- William...Gone

Max- Truck, red light, William, Crash dead

Ryan- Max?

Max- William died....got sidewiped by a truck

Ryan- No...No no no

Vanessa- What's up honey?

Ryan- William died

Vanessa- What? how

Max- Got t-boned by a truck

Vanessa- This can't be happening...right when we're moving

Max- We can't move away anymore

Ryan- I agree

Vanessa- Wait...what?

Ryan- We aren't moving....not after this

Vanessa- But your job

Ryan- This is more important than any job ever will be

Vanessa- Alright....Guess we're staying

Ryan- Indeed we are

later that day

Max- Hey Chloe?

Chloe- Oh...come in Max

Max- You sure you don't wanna be alone?

Chloe- Nah please.....I need company

Chloe- So...How'd it go?

Max- About as expected....got some good news tho

Chloe- Yess?

Max- We're no longer moving away....So i'm always here

Chloe- That's exactly what I needed to hear

Chloe- Thank you Max

Max- Of course Chlo


	30. 6th and final moch story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a continuation of my last moch story aha

Chloe- I'm so happy to hear you ain't moving anymore

Chloe- I don't know what i'd do without you

Max- Neither Chloe it'd be cruel

Knock knock

Chloe- Come in mom

Joyce walks in wih her eyes all red from crying

Joyce- Ohh heyMax

Max- Hey Joyce

Joyce- I'm happy you have each other to help get you through this

Max- I'm so sorry Joyce...Neither of you deserve this

Joyce- It's alright Max.....the fact you're staying in AB means a lot

Chloe- Agreed can't have my gf leave me

Max- We'll all get through this

Chloe/Joyce- Together

Max- Together

Later that day

Max- "Yawn" ahh

Max- Chloe?....Chloe

Max- Where'd that girl go

Max walks into the bathroom and her heart stops

Chloe- I just want all this pain to go away

Max- Chlo.....Chloe??

Chloe- Shit...Hey Max

Max- What are you doing?

Chloe- Oh nothing....don't worry

Max- Chloe....is that blood?

Chloe- Yeah....blood nose

Max- Are you sure?

Chloe- Yes Maxi nothing to worry about

Max- Alright..i'm going downstairs

Chloe- I'll be down in a bit

Max walks off and Chloe takes a deep breath

Chloe- I don't want to worry her

Chloe- She'd flip if she caught me doing this to myself

Chloe- I'm so sorry...

Joyce- Oh hey Max

Max- Hey Joyce...Chloe's got a blood nose

Max- Well...That's what she says anyway

Joyce- Poor girl...all the crying caused it

Joyce- She'll be alright

Chloe comes down

Chloe- Hey mom

Joyce- Hey Chloe...How's your nose?

Chloe- Meh better now stopped bleeding

Joyce- That's good

Joyce- You girls want anything?

Chloe- Something to eat please

Joyce- Anything in particular?

Max- Nah just food

Joyce- 2 Food coming right up aha

This got a chuckle and smile from both girls

Joyce- "That was worth it at least"

Joyce- Hey Max come here a minute

Max- Yes Joyce?

Joyce- I don't want to worry you....But I think Chloe is lying about the blood nose

Max- How so?

Joyce- I mean look at her....No blood is evident

Max- Apart from on her jumper

Joyce- Correct

Max- You're not saying she......she...

Joyce- It's a possibility

Chloe- Fuck my arm hurts

Max- Why's that

Chloe- Oh..must've slept wrong or something

Max- Chloe...you're hiding something

Chloe- No i'm not Max....I'm fine

Max- Chloe.....Stop lyi....

Chloe- MAX!!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

Chloe- I'M FINE!!!

Max- Whoa...Alright alright

Max- I'll be back later

With that Max walks out and heads home

Joyce- What was that about?

Chloe just begins crying again

Chloe- I'm so sorry mom.....I didn't mean any of it

Joyce- Shh Chloe...what's wrong?

Chloe pulls up both her sleeves and reveals her arms

Joyce- Oh my...god Chloe

Ryan- Hey sweetie...what's up?

Max- Chloe went off at me because I think she's hiding something

Vanessa- Like what?

Max- Well I got up earlier went to the bathroom and saw Chloe standing there....With blood in the sink

Max- She said it's a blood nose...but I don't believe her

Max- Her face was completely clean

Vanessa- Her arms?

Max- Her jumper was pretty bloody

Ryan- Max....I think Chloe...

Joyce arrives

Joyce- Max MAX!!! Get out here

Max comes running out

Max- What is it Joyce?

Joyce- It's Chloe

Max's heart froze again

Max- Yeah...

Joyce- She's in hospital now

Max- WHY!?!?!

Joyce- Her arms they...they were covered in cuts and bleeding

Max- Oh god no...Chloe

Joyce- We need to go now

Max and Joyce make their way to the hospital

Joyce- 237, 238, 239 ahh here we are 240

Max- Chloe?......Oh my god

Chloe's arms were covered in cuts it was barely reckonizable

Max runs up to Chloe and starts bawling

Max- i'm so so sorry Chloe...Please wake up

Max- Please...I'm not angry or upset

Max- I'm just scared

Max- How'd you find out?

Joyce- After you left she started crying so I asked what's up

Joyce- And vwoala

Chloe- Ma....Max?

Max- Shh Chloe i'm here

Max- You're okay

Chloe- I'm sorry for hiding it from you

Max- That doesn't matter now....I knew something was wrong

Max- I never expected you to go this far tho

Chloe- I never wanted to...Just needed an escape you know

Chloe- Pretty bloody stupid way to do it tho

Max- Agreed

Joyce- Hey kiddo

Chloe- Hey mom...I'm sorry for scaring you

Joyce- It's alright...next time just please tell us these things

Chloe- Got a deal

The doc enters the room

Doc- Hey well we've decided Chloe needs to stay in hospital for a few days for monitaring

Doc- She's gonna be put on suicide watch

Hearing those words made Max blood run cold

Chloe- Probably for the best...I don't really trust myself

Max- But...Chloe

Chloe- It'll be alright Max...I'll be out before you know it

Max- Just please...

1 Week later

Max- I thought she would've been released by now

Joyce- Same I hope she's alright

Ryan- She's being watched 24/7 so if anything happened they'd be right on it

Max- I'm worried sick tho....I need to go to the hospital and see her

Max- Can't wait any longer

at the hospital

Receptionist- Hello how may I help you?

Max- I'm here to see Chloe Price

Receptionist- Ah yes room 240

Max- Thank you

As Max gets closer she starts worrying and sweating

When she reaches Chloe's room...her heart stops...again

Max- Oh no no no

Doc- We need you to stay clear of the room miss

Max- NO I must see her

Doc- You can't..Let the docs to their job

Max- Starts banging on the window/door yelling and screaming

Eventually she breaks down on the floor

Max- Why Chloe...why

Doc- I'm sorry

Max- You were meant to WATCH HER!!!

Max- How does this happen?

Doc- We have no excuses...this shouldn't have happened

Max- Maybe upgrade your staff

Doc- It will be looked into

Max- To Fucking late now isn't it

30mins later

Joyce- Oh Max we were worried sick...How is she?

Max- Joyce.....It's not good

Max- She had another episode this morning

Max- But this time she ain't waking up

Joyce- Oh Chloe...Please no

Max- She's got doctors and everything working on her atm

Max- But I dunno

Joyce- Stay in tough please...

Max- Will do

Ryan- So?

Joyce- It's not good...she had another episode a bit ago

Joyce- She ain't waking up...she's being worked on atm

Vanessa- Oh Joyce..I'm so sorry

Joyce- It's alright....she's a tough girl she'll pull through

Then RING RING RING RING!!!

Joyce- Hello Max

Max- Joyce...she...she

Joyce- No...no

Chloe- Hey mom....how are ya?

Joyce- CHLOE?!?!?!

Joyce- Oh Chloe thank you thank you

Chloe- I'm sorry for scaring you....again

Joyce- Oh shutup you...we're on our way

Chloe- Alright see ya soon

Chloe- Max?

Max- Hey Chloe

Chloe- I need to get outta here

Chloe- The longer i'm in here...the worst the urge gets

Max- We'll get you outta here don't worry

10mins later Joyce arrives

Joyce- Oh Chloe....I love love love you

Chloe- I love you as well mom

Chloe- I'm sorry for being suicidal lately

Joyce- It's alright Chloe...nothing to be sorry about

Chloe- I need to get outta here tho

Joyce- We'll work on that

After a lot of convincing and talking Chloe was cleared to leave and return home

Max- Home sweet home Chloe baby

Chloe- Chloe baby? Hhaha

Max- I dunno sounded good in my head

Chloe- Haha yeah sure thing Maxibaby

Max- Oh god ahah

Joyce- You girls want anything?

Chloe- Nah I just wanna be around you both

Chloe- The last week or so ha made me realize that life is short and you never know when it's over

Chloe- I got extremely lucky this week...So I wanna make it worth it

3 yrs later

Joyce- So you girls all set to go?

Chloe was sporting a tattoo but kept her long hair

Max had dyed her hair red with a blue Butterfly tattoo

Max- Yeah definitely ready

Chloe- Yeah ready for a new start

Chloe and Max had bought a place in Seattle

Max- Funny 3 years ago I did everything to not go to Seattle

Chloe- Now we're moving there...together

Max- Forever

Chloe- Thank you mom....for everything

Joyce- It's alright Chloe....Hope everything works out

Chloe- It will for sure...Hope you're happy with David and he treats you well

David- Goodbye girls....Be safe and have fun

Max- We shall do David

Joyce- Anyway you girls better get going now...long trip ahead of ya

Chloe- Alrighty......Goodbye mom

Max- Goodbye Joyce

Max and Chloe hit the road to start a new life.....3 hrs later they arrive in Seattle and their new place

Chloe- Damn girl this place is amazing

Max- All those curses came in handy after all ahah

Chloe- I knew I swore for a reason aha

Max- Anyway we should unpack now

2 hrs later of unpacking the new place takes shape

Chloe- Ugh i'm worn out now...need a nap

Max- Hey Chloe...I've been wondering

Chloe- Yessir?

Max- How'd you like to adopt a child?

Chloe- Whoa....Where did that come from?

Max- Eh just wondering don't need to tho

Chloe- Nah I love the idea actually....Where do we start?

Max- I know just the place

2 Weeks later

Chloe- Welcome to your new house pipsqueek

Rachel- I love it mommy

Max- Knew ya would...Anyway go play outside now

Rachel- Yes mommies

Rachel goes out the back to play while Max and Chloe sit and watch

Max- Hey Chloe?

Chloe- Max?

Max- We made it

Chloe- Together

Max/Chloe- Forever

They go forth to live their life happily and the greatest they could

Chloe Becomes a famous tattoo artist

Max becomes a famous photographer

Rachel grows up to be a singer in a successful band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to my story


	31. Copycats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very nearing the end with this story guys

Rachel- But how?

Chloe- Ran into your old pal Rach

Rachel- Satan?

Chloe- Bingo

Chloe- .....Also saw my dad again

Max- Oh...ouch

Chloe- It was a bittersweet feeling ya know

Max- Yeah I get that

Rachel- Sooo...this is awkward

Chloe- In what way?

Rachel- Well....Aren't you gonna be jealous about Max and I

Chloe- Pfft nah i'll be alright....Just don't Fuck me again

Rachel- Deal

Chloe-"I'm gonna be so darn jealous..ugh"

Later that day

Steph- She's Fucking what?

Max- I know right...just turned up at the door

Steph- What is it with you 3 and supernatural shit?

Max- Seriously girl I got no clue...we didn't ask for it

Steph- Doesn't make any sense.....1 Thing I wanna ask tho

Max- Shoot

Steph- Has she said anything about the writing?

Max- Yeah...Apparently it wasn't her at all

Steph- What?

Max- Yeah I got no clue....I wanna check her grave

Steph- Why?

Max- To prove my suspicion

Max- You coming?

Meanwhile

Rachel- Chloe...Gotta ask you something

Chloe- Go for it

Rachel- What was with the writing in the bathroom?

Chloe- Ahh yes...I ain't got no idea

Chloe- It wasn't me

Rachel- Are you saying there is a evil you?

Chloe- I highly doubt it but eh

Rachel- Chloe?

Chloe- Yes?....

Rachel-....Who did we bury?

Meanwhile

Steph- Are you sure about this?

Max- Hella sure....If she's alive who's in her grave

Steph- What if it's empty?

Max- Look Steph....My suspicion is that this is a different Chloe/Rachel

Steph- Eh?

Max- We have the good of the 2....But there may be an evil copy of em

Steph- Which would explain the writing

Max- Correct

Max- Are here we are

Max starts digging it out...but then

Chloe- MAX STOP!!!!

Rachel- Do NOT open the coffin

Max- Why not?

Chloe- The writing was not by me...But by an evil me

Max- KNEW IT!!!

Max- But what's the bet you ain't the same Chloe/Rachel?

Chloe- What you mean

Max- Chloe...If you're still in this coffin

Max- Then who are you...Actually WHAT are you

Chloe- Max....

Max doesn't listen and finds the coffin

Max- Uh huh...moment of truth

Rachel- You don't need to do this Max

Max- I need to prove my suspicions

Max opens the coffin and her eyes grew wide

Steph- Holy shit....

Chloe-...Uh oh

Max- Just as I thought

Max- See...your body is still in here

Max- Neither of you are Chloe and Rachel...You're just copies of em

Chloe- Max wait...

Max- I bet your souls are still in hell as well...You actually trusted satan?

Max- You fools

Chloe- We are real tho....

Max- Rachel..you were on death row but low and behold you're still alive

Max- Chloe...You have an evil self who'll haunt anyone near you

Max- See....Neither of you are human but just Fucking robots

Max- You fell right into Satan's trap

Steph- Kinda makes sense

Chloe/Rachel- What?

Steph- You can't be resurrected into your old body....Rachel i'm sure your body is still buried as well

Steph- You're both copies

Max- Who knows what Rach has...Evil other or some shit

Max- In the end....turns out my parents were right about you

Rachel- NO!!!! They were not right

Max- Whatever robots....I'm going home so good luck

With that Max and Steph take off

Chloe- Wow.....Never thought of it

Rachel- Neither did I

Chloe- What are we gonna do?....Max ain't gonna talk to us

Rachel- Guess we'll do it the hard way


	32. Shit gets heated

Steph- Whoa Max

Max- I've been lied to this whole time

Max- How has it only taken me to know to realize this?

Steph- Don't beat yourself up over it Max....I never would've thought it either

Steph- What are we gonna do?

Max- The only thing we can do

Steph- Which is?

Max- They must....

Steph- You're not saying what I think you are?

Max- Indeed I am

Steph- Yikes

Meanwhile

Rachel- Whoa Chloe...we're we going?

Chloe- To Arcadia bay

Rachel- Why?

Chloe- 1, Max won't find us there

Chloe- 2, I wanna check your body is still there

Rachel- Alright fair call

3 hrs later

Rachel- We're here.......Whoa

Arcadia bay has been rebuilt and restored to it's formor glory

Chloe- Fuck they work fast

Rachel- I'm shocked they even tried tbh

Chloe- People don't quit

They arrive at Rachel's body and find it already dug up and empty

Chloe- No no no.....This can't be right

Rachel- What?...But how

Chloe- This doesn't make sense

Chloe- Does this mean...I'm the copy?

Rachel- "Sigh" alright i'll confess

Chloe- WHAT?!?!

Rachel- I dug this up....I returned to my old body

Rachel- Then made my way to Seattle to find yas

Rachel- I'm sorry I kept it silent all along

Chloe- You're shitting me?

Rachel- Nope here's my tattoo....And the mark on my neck

Chloe-......I Fucking trusted you

Rachel- I'm so so sorry Chloe

Chloe- Max is gonna kill me...Like literally

Rachel- We're staying in AB...She won't find us here

As they head back to look around they find a familiar house...with a familiar face

Chloe- Mo....mom?

Rachel- Oh....yeah

Chloe slams on the brakes and gets out

Chloe- MOM....MOM!!!

Joyce- Chloe?....Oh my god

Chloe- Oh you're alive....I missed you so much

Joyce- I thought you were dead?

Chloe- Long story that

Rachel- Hey Joyce....

Joyce- Oh hey Rach

Joyce-......What's up Chloe?

Chloe- Mom...promise you'll believe me?

Joyce- Of course sweetie

Chloe proceeds to tell Joyce everything

Joyce- You're a copy?

Chloe- Yes and nothing I can do to fix it

Chloe- Rachel is real...I ain't

Joyce- Does Max know?

Rachel- Max is who figured it out

Joyce- Oh....right

Rachel- That's the reason we're in Arcadia Bay atm

Chloe- She didn't take it well

Joyce- How not well

Chloe- Well...she probs wants me dead

Joyce- OH...right

Chloe- Can we stay with you?

Max- Wonder where they both Fucked off to?

Steph- Could be anywhere...probs not even in Seattle anymore

Max-....I'm sorry Steph for dragging you into this shit

Steph- It's alright Max

Max- How's everything going with Madison?

Steph- Been a bit rocky lately tbh

Max- Hope it's just a rough patch

Steph- Same here girl

Max- Wanna go for a roadtrip?

Steph- Where to tho?

Max- Arcadia Bay

Steph- Why AB?

Max- Just wanna have a look around 1 last time

Steph- Alright i'm in

Max- We'll leave tomorrow

Next day

Chloe- Well.....Never expected to be back here again

Rachel- Neither did I

Chloe- You sure they won't find us here?

Rachel- I'd be hella surprised if they do tbh

Chloe- Alright....

Max- WOW....they actually rebuilt it

Steph- Well strike me down....I'm shocked

Max- This is actually pretty cool

Steph- Agreed

Max- I wanna take a detour around to where Chloe use to live

Steph- Go for it girl

They drive past the house

Chloe- Fuckfuckfuck.....RACHEL!!!

Rachel- What Chloe?

Chloe- It's them...There here

Rachel- But how...

Chloe- I dunno either....Probs pure luck

Rachel- Don't worry they won't come in

Chloe- But knowing they're here tho

Rachel- It's alright Chlo

Max- Wow almost looks identical.....Just finished

Steph- You reckon anyone lives in it?

Max- Wait.....I just saw a light go off up there

Steph- Well...yes

Max- Hmmm

Rachel- Reckon they saw that?

Chloe- Probably did yeah

Knock knock knock

Chloe- Shit shit shit

Rachel- SHH keep it down

Joyce- Oh hey Max

Max- Hey Joyce...How are you?

Joyce- I'm alright..yourself?

Max- I'm good......I've come to apologize for how I acted the other day

Joyce- It's alright Max.....I know it was a stressful situation

Max- Mind if I come in?

Joyce- Yeah of course

Rachel- Just be quiet she won't know where here

Chloe- Got it boss

Max- I like what you've done with the place

Joyce- Thanks Max...Took forever to rebuild Arcadia

Max- We were shocked when we came in

Joyce- We?

Max- Oh sorry...Joyce meet Steph

Steph- Hello Ms Price

Joyce- Nice too meet you Steph....Just call me Joyce

Steph- Alright...Joyce

Steph- I'm gonna go use the bathroom....Where is it?

Joyce- Upstairs on your left

Steph- Thank you

Rachel- Shh don't..make...a..noise

Steph- Ah here we are.....Wait a minute

Chloe- Gulp

Steph- Hmm...Probs nothing

Chloe- Phew

Steph comes out and has 1 last look at Chloe's bedroom door

Steph- Hmm can't hear anything

Rachel quickly opens the door and pulls Steph in

Max- What was that?

Joyce- The door keeps shutting lately

Max- Ah gotcha

Rachel- Shh Steph

Steph- Chloe? Rachel?....WTF

Rachel- Keep it down

Steph- what you want?

Chloe- For you not to squel about us being here to Max

Steph- But...

Rachel- But nothing...you squel it's over

Steph- Alright alright...Got it

Rachel- Good now get outta here

Chloe- NOW!!!!

Max- What the?

Rachel- SHHHHHHHH

Steph- We better get going now Max

Max- Ahh yeah sure thing

Max- See ya Joyce...Thank you

Joyce- Of course Max anytime

As they drive off

Joyce- It's clear girls

Chloe- Thank you mom...

Joyce- No worries

Max- What happened in there?

Steph- Nah just saw pics of Chloe

Max- You sure?

Steph-.....They were there btw

Max- WHAT??!?!

Steph- Chloe and Rachel....They were there

Max pulls a u-turn and heads straight back

Rachel-Umm...They're back

Chloe- What??!?

Rachel- Think Steph squeled

Chloe- I'm dead

KNOCK KNOCK

Max- COME OUT HERE CHLOE!!!

Chloe- What do we do?

Rachel- We face em head on

Chloe- You sure?

Rachel-Hella sure

They head downstairs

Rachel- Hey Maxi

Chloe- Hey Max

Max- Hello girls....Nice hiding spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part is up next and well.....You'll see


	33. Alone again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my final part

Rachel- We didn't think you'd find us

Max- Neither did I......I didn't know you were here

Chloe- So it was pure luck?

Max- Indeed it was

Max- If it wasn't for Steph you would've got away

Steph- I'm sorry girls

Rachel- We told you NOT to tell her

Steph- I couldn't help it

Chloe- So Max.....What are you gonna do?

Rachel- Just fyi i'm actually proper human

Chloe- Oh great that helps me out

Max- So just Chloe is a copy?

Rachel- Indeed

Chloe- RACHEL!!!

Max- So Chloe.....Fuck it

Max- I can't keep this up....I'm sorry for being such a cunt the other day

Max- I was just overrun with feelings and emotions...When I found out you were a copy I snapped

Chloe-...Max?

Max- I shouldn't have acted that way

Chloe just stands in shock

Chloe-.....So you're not gonna kill me?

Max- I'm not gonna kill you

Chloe- Oh thank Fu....

Max- Rachel is

Chloe/Rachel- WHAT!?!?!

Max- Hhahahahahaha Ahh I had to sorry

Rachel- You Fucking bitch

Max- I'll accept that

Max- But in all seriousness I ain't gonna harm ya

Max- I don't care that you're a copy tbh

Chloe- You sure?

Max- Hella sure

Max- You're still my Chloe

Steph- Well.....wow

Max- We'll head home tomorrow

For the rest of the night they just talked with music blaring having great times

The next day they head off

Chloe- Goodbye mom...We'll visit again

Joyce- You better aha

Max- Catch ya Joyce

They head off back to Seattle...Max and Steph in 1 car and Rach and Chloe in the other

Steph- What happened back there?

Max- I dunno....Had a change of heart

Steph- Just like that huh?

Max- What can I say...I love her

Chloe- I'm in shock still tbh

Rachel- Same here....Didn't expect the change

Chloe- Alls well ends well

Rachel- Guess so Chlo

They settle into the long drive back to Seattle

Max- Nearly there another 30mins or so

Steph- Ah thank Fuck aha

Max- Agreed

But then

BANG!!!

Max- WTF was that?

Steph- I can't see the girls behind us

Max- Oh no no no

Chloe and Rachel had been t-boned by a truck and knocked off the road

Max- C'mon c'mon....Wake up

Steph- Yes 000? We need an ambulance stat

Steph- Ambulance is on the way

Max- Keep pressure on the wounds

Steph- I am

10Mins later Ambulance arrives

Max- C'mon follow em to the hospital

Steph- I can't believe that just happened

Max- This whole thing is just Fucked

Max- C'mon girls...you can make it

They arrive at the hospital Rachel and Chloe are rushed into emergency

Steph- It's alright Max...They're tough they'll make it

Max- They better...I can't lose em

3hrs later

Doc- Ladies

Max- Sup doc

Doc- They um.....They didn't make it

Steph- You sure this time?

Doc- 100% they have both passed....The injuries were too severe

Max- No...no no no

Doc- I'm so sorry...we did what we could

Max starts balling in the hallway crying...Steph trying to comfort her while fighting her own tears

They both say their goodbyes and head off home

Max- So they're gone...I'm alone again

Steph- You're never alone Max you know that

Max- Thank you Steph....Thank you for everything

Steph- Don't sweat it...it's what friends do

Max- Maybe more.....

Steph- Possibly Maxi

Max- This proves that no matter what you do/try....When you're meant to die you will die

Max- Ain't no stopping it

Steph- That's 1 way to look at it I guess

Max- Well....New life to lead now

Steph- We'll help you through it no worries

Max- Thank you Steph

Steph- Don't sweat it honey

Max- Honey?

Steph- Just trying it out ya know...Gotta get use to it

Max- Ohhhh

Steph- Yes Max

Max- Eh no complaints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Granted it ain't the greatest story but at least it's dynamic Right...Right? Hhaha nah for my very first fic that started as a joke i'm happy with it 
> 
> Anyway more to come soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fanfic...Yes it's done in a different way than usual BUT in my 2nd fic i'm gonna try and change it 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it 
> 
> PS: It may start of slow BUT trust me it gets really interesting later on so stick with me


End file.
